It all started with a wedding
by Natalie M.R
Summary: Katniss signs her mum up for a dating site. What happens when Mrs Everdeen runs into her high school sweetheart , Derek, and they decide to get married? Will Katniss get along with his two sons? What about Glimmer? Main pairings: Katniss/Cato, Marvel/Glimmer.
1. Faith date

_**Heeey! This is my first story ever. This is an AU fanfic. I'm sorry if there are some mistakes, English is not my native language :) ! Enjoy and review :D**_

_**Disclaimer:some of the characters belong to the lovely Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

''I'm getting married.''

''WHAT!?''

Stop! And rewind. How the hell did this happen? Can somebody please, please slap some sense into this woman?

* * *

_Twenty-four hours ago_

It's three pm and voices can be heard in the Everdeen's household.

Katniss POV:

''I still think you should go,'' insists Patrick, my neighbour.

He lives with his two cats, Ginger and Marble. Yeah, talk about lonely. I sometimes wonder if I shall end up like him, an old lady with cats and parrots. Nonetheless, he has become quite a friend. We grew to be very fond of his wittiness.

''You know how i feel about blind dates, Patrick.'' Says Mrs Everdeen.

''Kat, your mum's in the dating zone again?'' Glimmer gaped.

I playfully roll my eyes. Glim. I've known her since I was...well...since I was born. Our parents were really close friends. At first, we disliked one another, always competing for someone's affection, but after both of our dads died in a car accident, something changed...I guess she was the only person at that time that understood me. We were best friends ever since.

''I doubt that. Clearly she doesn't want to date, neither do i want her to. Although, if it would make her happy, she'd have my full support,'' I said.

'' Oh, come on, Katniss. Make her a profile on a dating site. My mum has one. You cannot expect her to go through life without a man's support, can you?'' she winked.

''Ugh, fine! When have you become so wise?'' I pouted.

''Pft, bitch please. Boys and dating are my two favorite words,'' she smirked.

I grinned, '' Shut up, and help me here. What's our username going to be?''

''Hmm, how about... sexy mamma?'' I glared at her.

''Trust me.''

''My mum is so going to kill me.'' We laughed it off.

_twenty minutes passed._

''Ooh, we have a winner. Ben. Handsome...hobbies...cliff diving, reading, hiking...he's perfect. The date is set for eight o'clock,'' Glim said.

''And how is my mum going to agree on a date?'' I could see an evil glint in her eyes.

'' We make her.'' She started laughing maniacally.

* * *

The kitchen**  
**

Mrs Everdeen POV:

''Mum,'' Katniss murmured.

''Yes, sweetheart?'' I replied.

''Don't get mad and hear me out, ok?'' I frown.

This outta be good.

''Please tell me you didn't do something stupid in school again, right?'' I asked.

''No,um, I ju- ''

''Good,'' I cut in,''You have to go to a good college, and your reputation isn't quite marvelous.''

Katniss rolled her eyes. She was caught smoking on school properties. I know it was a one time thing, but if her father was here, she wouldn't have done all these stupid things. Maybe Patrick was right. Maybe she really needs a father figure, and I can't lie I was really sane after his death. It's been nine years. The first two years Katniss had to look out for Prim, because I was so incapable.

''Mum! I want you to go on a date,'' she blurted out.

''What?'' I was shocked.

''Look, you've been working hard to raise me and Prim by yourself, and I think its time you do something for you. Just one date. If it doesn't work out, I won't say a word on this topic ever again.''

I sigh. ''I guess one date won't hurt.''

''Great, it's at eight o'clock at the Capitol restaurant.''

''Wait, today? KATNISS !'' I yell.

* * *

Katniss POV:

I ran straight to my room and locked the door. Oh, god. What have I gotten myself into?

''Soo, how did it go?'' Glimmer asked with a devious smirk plastered on her face.

''She said yes, I think,'' I replied nervously.

''Then why do you look like someone hit you with a baseball bat? Tonight, we are celebrating!'' She started jumping on the bed.

''Come on, join me,'' she giggled.

Oh, what have you gotten yourself into?

* * *

It's half past seven and Mrs Everdeen is getting ready.

''So,how do I look?''

''You look smoking hot . He'll never know what hit him,'' Glimmer grinned.

Mrs Everdeen giggled at her comment and Katniss joined her.

''Okay girls, I'm off...dinner is in the fridge. Glimmer, I spoke with your mum. She's fine with you sleeping over tonight. Be on your best behavior, I won't be long.''

''Okay mum, have a good time,'' she kissed her mother goodbye, and off she went through the door.

* * *

_At The Capitol restaurant._

Mrs Everdeen POV:

_In the bathroom._

This night is really not going according to plan. I knew I shouldn't have come. Yeah, he is quite good looking, but can he be anymore shallow? He can't be a father to my girls. And to top it off, he spilled wine on my dress.

I was done drying, and the minute I stepped out a familiar voice called out my name.

''Matilda?''

_No,it can't be. _I slowly turned around and my whole body froze.

''Derek?''

* * *

_Present day_

'' I'm getting married.''

''WHAT!?''

Apparently, Derek was her high school sweetheart, and it just...happened.

''He has two kids, and we'll be moving in to a new house next week,'' she said with a smile on her face.

She was ...happy. But why aren't I?

''Come on Katniss, you said you'll support her !'' Glimmer whispered in my ear.

Katniss,what have you gotten yourself into.


	2. Road to a new life

Katniss POV:

Beep-Beep! Wake up! It's ten o'clock! Wake up! It's te-...* BAM! *..

''Ugh!'' I groan.

Why did I put this as my alarm ringtone, seriously? Still, better that than my favorite song. Wouldn't be able to stand it anymore.

Why did I have to wake up this early? Oh, right! I ask her to go on one date, and she comes back with a ring on her finger. I know I should be happy for her, but she's rushing into this relationship really fast. She's been with my father for six years before marrying him. Why is this one so different? Whoever he is, I don't like him.

On top of everything, I'll have to change schools. I wonder what Prim thinks about getting two brothers after mum's one passionate reunion with...Derek. Ugh! Just his name is repulsive. He must've been some charmer to pull this out. She wasn't thinking straight I reassure myself. In a couple of days she'll see what a grave mistake she made, and everything will go back to the way it was. But, what if it doesn't?

''Honey, we are leaving in twenty minutes, put your stuff in the car!'' my mother yells from downstairs.

I can't believe I'm leaving this house. The house I grew up in. I'm leaving with my dad's memories sealed within it. And the bench, the beautiful bench made by his hands which lies in the center of our garden. The same hands that used to hold Prim and me on his lap while we eagerly waited for him to tell us a story. One story for each and every night.

I packed all my stuff and went out the door. I sighed. I'm going to miss this place.

''Is that all? Prim, did you lock the door?''

''Yeah, mum,'' Prim says rather...happily?

Guess she's taking this whole idea much better than I. That is Prim for you. Loves everything and everybody.

''Kids, get in the car!''

I groan.

''Catnip, leaving without a goodbye?''

''GALE!'' I yell running into his embrace.

Gale Hawthorne. My other best friend. His dark hair, olive skin and grey eyes can make every girl dreamy. We dated for a while, but it didn't work out. I guess I loved and needed him only as a friend. Can't say the same for him. Sometimes i still think he has some hope on us getting back together. The world would be a better place if i could choose who I love.

''Glimmer has basketball practice. She said she'll stop by your house later,'' he said.

Oh, right ! Another dream that's going down the toilet, and I just made team captain. We were going to win the All Star tournament this year against Panem High. Twenty teams competing each other for the golden trophy. Last year we came second. We lost after some girl put Glim in hospital. Back at school we call her Foxface. A clever, sneaky, sly bitch.

''I'll miss you,'' I say.

''It's not like you're going to a different country. You're half an hour away,'' he says.

''Yeah, but school won't be the same without you and Glimmer,'' I say with a hint of sadness in my voice.

''KATNISS!'' my mum yells.

''Don't worry. Everything is going to work out,'' he pulled me into a tight hug.

Why can't I believe that? I get in the car and wave Gale goodbye. Goodbye? Wow, this really does feel as if I'm going across the world. I'm off to a new life!

* * *

Soon enough, we have arrived at our destination. I must admit, the neighborhood looked pretty awesome. I could see at first glance that this wasn't something we could afford. Trees that were spread in what seemed like a line all the way down to the end of the street, green lawns in front of big houses that all looked like they were squished to one another.

At the corner of my eye I could see a group checking me out. In the middle stood a girl with blonde hair, blowing bubblegum. Hmm, her face is kinda familiar. She was giving me the dirty look. I smirked.

''Bitch.'' I muttered.

''Matilda!'' someone yelled.

Oh, Derek. Well, he was quite good looking in his black suit. Blond hair, blue eyes and my, was he tall.

''Derek, what a wonderful neighborhood this is.''

''Thank you, dear. I couldn't wait to meet the girls,'' he says with a smile plastered on his face.

Can't say the same, buddy. He looks like a smiling idiot. It's obvious he's trying to hard.

''You must be Prim,'' he said while shaking her hand.

She giggled. I rolled my eyes. What a sleezeball.

''And you must be Katniss. Matilda, you didn't tell me she was this beautiful. We're going to get along just great.''

''Doubt that,'' I snap.

''KATNISS!''my mum yells.

I roll my eyes.

''No ,it's okay. It's going to take some time. Let me introduce you to my sons. Cato! Marvel ! ''

I see two figures from the group before heading our way. Pfft. They must be some lame, egocentric, absoulu-...

''You must be our new sisters,'' said the sexiest voice I've ever heard, while the other guy was snickering.

I gaped. They were gorgeous. Khm, I meant not bad. Yeah, not bad. The voice belonged to a boy with sun kissed hair, striking ice blue eyes. He was very tall and you could see his abs through his shirt. The other looked nothing like him. He was skinny and tall, but was still muscular with brown hair and green eyes.

''Find something you like?'' he smirked.

I blushed. Crap. Katniss, control your hormones. You have guys swooning over you back at school, don't blush like an idiot in front of these. I put on a cold facade.

''I'm Katniss, and this is Prim,'' I say looking at Prim.

''I'm Marvel,'' the brunette winked.

I gape. What a flirt. Wonder where he gets that from.

'' I'm Cato,'' the blond said, getting all up in my face with a smirk plastered on his face. Well, this one isn't any better.

'' Catoo!'' a voice whined.

'' Be right there, babe.''

I smirked. It's the bitch from before. Wait a second. That's why she's familiar. _Basketball tournament._ Foxface's best friend. Then she must be here als-

''Marvel!'' another voice called.

I recognized it immediately. _Foxface._

Oh boy, was Glimmer gonna love this !

* * *

**_Well that's the end of chapter two. I hope you enjoyed and please review !:)_**


	3. Remember me part I

_**So, I spilled some water on my laptop, so this chapter is a bit shorter than I wanted, but longer than the other two, so don't worry :) ! I fixed the problem , so I'll be uploading part II very soon. **_

_**Now, so that I make things more clear for you, because a few of you have messaged me worrying about Cato and Katniss. I am well aware of the brother/sister thing and just as a reminder they are not blood related! Don't worry. I still know it's wierd for some of you guys, so you're just going to have to trust me that I know what I'm doing. This is just the third chapter...there is still a long way to go. You can't expect me to tell you what's going to happen, wouldn't be fun now, right? But if you didn't like the plot from the beginning, you don't have to continue reading it. Also, thank you for the reviews, you guys are AMAZING! So, here is the third chapter. ENJOY and review:) !**_**  
**

* * *

Katniss POV:

Come on! Where is it? I'm positive I had it with me a minute ago. Piece of crap. Leave it up to me to lose my shit.

Ah, Prim has it.

''Prim! Toss me my mobile.''

Unfortunately for me, I just realized my sister is retarded. Certainly I don't know was she tossing it to me or the ground. I'm guessing...the ground.

''Sorry!'' she muttered.

Oh, no matter, she is sorry. A sorry can always fix things. I feel so much better. She'll be more than sorry if I see a scratch on it. Lucky for her, I have better things to do.

* * *

_To: Glimmer_

_Glim, as soon as practice finishes, get over here! I texted you the address yesterday. It's an emergency! We need to talk._

* * *

I move my eyes away from the screen and look up. The house is simply breathtaking. A beautiful light green lawn that lies in front of a huge white house with many glass windows. I might not like Derek, but I like his house. Wow, I'm turning into Glimmer.

I've never been to this side of town. The rich side. My family isn't exactly poor. Sometimes we do need the money, but with mum working two shifts as a nurse in the hospital we always had enough to survive. But not enough to get to a good college. That's why my dream was crushed not entering this year's All Star tournament. Besides the trophy, this year they are handing out scholarships to the team that wins.

I'm about to enter the front door, but not before taking a peek where Cato was. I could see Marvel and Cato sucking faces with Bitch One and Bitch Two. Oh, get a room!

I feel a pang in my chest. What is this I'm feeling? Is it jealousy? No, I tell myself. I've never been jealous. Only once, when I heard the girls whisper about Gale. I was jealous, but not in the way you would think. I was just scared they would take my friend away from me.

''AAAA,'' I scream.

Shit, I wasn't paying attention where I was going. I just tripped over someone's bag. My head is throbbing. Nice going, Katniss.

''Are you okay?'' Derek asks while trying to help me up.

''I'm fine,'' I snap.''I can get up by myself!'' I quickly add.

''Katniss, be nice!'' my mother says angrily.

I smirk, but it was soon replaced with a frown. The whole inside of the house was also...drum roll...WHITE!...like really white. The furniture, carpet, curtains...what the hell? There is some brown and black, but that's it. I felt as if I'm in a mental facility. More colours wouldn't hurt you, you know, you sad man!

''You and Prim are staying in separate rooms. Your rooms are upstairs, make a turn to the left, and go down the hall. Unpack your stuff, and come down for lunch. I laugh once I see Prim struggling with her luggage. It's pulling her down the stairs. Haha, sucker! Should I help her or should i not? I smile.

''Leave that to me, little duck. You go pick your room.'' I'm such a good sister.

''Thanks, Katniss,'' she grinned.

After a while I finally free myself from all the luggage, and go straight to my room. I leave Prim her stuff in her room. I also see she picked the one with the larger space. Selfish brat, I laugh. I open the door to my room, and it wasn't the fact that the walls were white that surprised me, but the fact that this room is almost the size of our previous house. What does this man do for a living? Maybe he's in the mafia or something.

On my right was a master bed covered with satin bed sheets. Back at home, all three of us used to sleep on a bed this big, but now, I have it all to myself.

Home. I don't feel like home here.

On the wall across the bed there was a plasma TV placed on the wall. It wouldn't surprise me if Prim had one also. I also had two doors. One leading to the bathroom, and the other...I had to blink a couple of times to see if I'm dreaming...this was the biggest closet I have ever seen in my life filled with the latest clothes and shoes. Did he buy all this stuff before we arrived? Did he think he could buy his way into our hearts? I groan from frustration. I'm going to take a shower.

The bathroom looked like a miniature spa center. In the center there was this beautiful jacuzzi surrounded by red silk curtains attached to the ceiling. On my right I saw a simple shower. Perfect. After fifteen minutes I walk out of the shower. Stayed any longer, and I'd turn to a geek questioning the origins of life. I wrap myself around a towel and open the door. Wrapped in my own thoughts, searching for clothes, I didn't notice someone entering the room.

''Oh, don't mind me. I'm loving the view,'' someone laughed.

I turn around and see Cato standing there, hands in his pockets and a smirk plastered on his beauti- ...khm...on his face. I started screaming and blushing like crazy.

''GET OUT!'' I scream ''Have you ever heard of knocking?''

''I did, but you didn't answer. Now I see why'' he smirks.

Oh, how I would love to wipe that cocky smirk of his face.

''Excuse me, why are you still here. I'm in a towel !'' I say frustrated.

''I'm well aware of that,'' he smiles ''I came to tell you to come downstairs. Marvel and Prim are already eating.''

''Fine. I just have to put on some clothes.''

He starts walking out the door, but then he turns around with a grin.

''Oh, and Katniss? Nice legs,'' he winks.

I blush and throw a pillow at him, but he easily catches it.

I come downstairs and see Marvel wiggling his eyebrows like a doofus. I roll my eyes. Cato probably already told him, because he can't stop snickering.

Wow, there is so much food. My mouth waters. I take a little bit of everything and see Cato watching me in amusement. What? I'm hungry!

''Katniss,'' Derek starts,'' From tomorrow you'll be going to Panem High. Are you excited?''

''Ecstatic,'' I reply rudely.

I see mum giving me signs to cut it off.

''Mum, is something wrong? Your arm is twitching,'' I smirk.

The look on her face is priceless.

''Anyways, I'll have Cato and Marvel drive you to school. Your mother tells me your quite the basketball player. Cato and Marvel are fine players, also. You know, Panem High has a great team. You should-''

''NO!'' I cut him off.

Everyone's head turns towards me in shock. I see Marvel snickering and Cato's eyes flicker in amusement.

''Derek, please forgiver her. Her old team and Panem's are rivals,so she's a bit..'' my mother explains.

''They are still my team!''

''Sweetheart..''

''They are!''

After that, we eat in silence, until my phone rings.

''Oh Katniss, we have a rule here. No phones allowed during lunch.''

I scoff.

''It's an emergency'' I say running in front of the house.

I see who's calling. Great, it's Glimmer.

''Glimmer, why isn't your face in front of my house?''

''We are drafting new recruits for our team. Katniss, it's bad. Remember the time when i burned my hair?''

''Yeah, what has that have to do with anything?''

''Well, this is worse. The freshman suck! There is no way we could beat Panem High now. And, you know how Angelica was always envious of you? Well, the minute she heard you're transferring, she was already made captain, you know, being the one with second highest votes.''

That bitch. It hasn't even been a day, and she's already replacing me.

''Well, we have to figure something out, because the school I'm going to, starting tomorrow, is fucking Panem High !''

''WHAAAT?'' she screeched in my ear.

''Katniss, you have to get back on the team. You can't play against me, and you need the scholarship...''

I can sense the panic in her voice.

''Glim, you know I'll never do that''

''But you need the schola-''

''Never, Glimmer. After what they did to you,'' I reply, my voice filled with anger.

''Kat..I love you, you know that?'' Is she trying to make me cry?

''I'll beg coach Red to put you back on the team somehow. You'll be back on the team, I promise''

I don't believe she'll make it , but I won't tell her that. Not when she sounds so hopeful.

''I have to go. Come by tomorrow after school. Bye.''

''Bye.''

I sigh. Can my life suck more? I'm about to go back to the house, when I sense someone's eyes on me. A boy with blond hair and broad shoulders standing outside the house next to mine, looking at me. Staring, to be exact. When he sees me looking, he immediately shifts his gaze somewhere else. I smile. Where have I seen that face before? I shrug, everybody looks familiar around here. I trow one more glance at him and our eyes meet. I give him a small smile before going back inside.


	4. The man full of surprises

Katniss POV:

Once I've sat back at the table, I noticed they've brought dessert. Various cakes, muffins, cupcakes and other delicious food. Even though I was full from the turkey I stuffed down my throat before, the chocolate tart looked amazing, It was so tempting, I had to try it. Now it's Marvel's turn to watch me in amusement. It's like they've never seen a girl eat before. Actually, that doesn't surprise me. I guess it's in these days to eat nothing throughout the whole day. I take one more piece of cake, before my mum speaks.

'' So, Katniss, who was calling? After all, it was so urgent, you had to leave the table.''

I sense some anger in her voice. She must be annoyed by my actions and snappy comments towards Derek.

Cato's gaze shifts from his plate to me. For the first time he has a serious look on his face. Is he curious? I think I like his cocky personality better. This look makes his face look older than it is ...and more brutal. I can see fire in his ice cold eyes. It's as if he is angry? His muscles are tense, impatient, waiting for an answer so they could relax. There is a part of me that wants to lie, to say it's Gale and hope he reacts the way I want him to. Katniss, snap out of it. He has a girlfriend to begin with. I mean how can he not, with those looks and I guess the bad boy charm works on every girl in his school. Well, it won't work on me. Besides, both of our parents are getting married. Once she says those two words, I do, the only thing we'll be is step brother and sister. But I'll rather think of it as two people living in the same house. No matter what some paper says, I don't easily call someone my family.

'' It was Glimmer.''

Marvel starts choking on his water, while Cato taps his shoulder. I see shock registered on his face.

''Couldn't it wait? She's coming over today, isn't she?''

Marvel starts shifting uncomfortably in his seat. What's up with him? I turn my gaze back towards my mother.

''No, actually,'' I say ''As a matter of fact, she has to stay and pick the new recruits.''

''She is coming over tomorrow,'' I add.

''Marvel!'' Derek shouts.

''Sorry, dad.''

He spilled water all over the fine table cloth.

'' Margaret! Margaret! ''

An old lady with a maids outfit appeared from a door I didn't notice before. There was also a girl in her early 20's following behind her.

''Yes, Mr. Hunter?''

'' Ah, Bridget. You have come also. My son is such a klutz, he spilled his drink all over the table cloth.''

''We'll clean it right away ,'' said the old lady.

Derek is full of surprises. Seeing all these delicious meals, I'm guessing he has a chef also. I mean, why wouldn't he, he has the money. I'm sure a busy man like him wouldn't have time to take care of such things.

We've never had this many meals before, specially dessert. The only time I have cake is when Prim and I both get a small one for our birthday. Prim and I both spend our birthdays in the same way. Early in the morning mum buys our favorite cake every year from the nearby bakery. The chiffon cake with strawberries. Afterwards, Glimmer, Gale and Prim's friends from school Rory, Vick and Posy, which are also Gale's siblings come over. I wouldn't have it any other way. For me, those moments were perfect. I just wished dad was here to share them with me. With Prim's birthday coming up, it'll be wierd spending it in a way we weren't used to. With strangers.

By the time I snapped out of my thoughts everyone has finished their meals and were heading towards their rooms.

DING-DONG!

''I'll get it !''

Cato goes to answer the door and I stay still on the stairs, curious who it might be. Is it that blonde from this morning?

''Nicole, need something?'' Cato smirks.

Worse. It's Foxface.

''Marveel! I was just wondering if you wou-'' she stops when she sees me behind him.

'' Twenty-six, fancy seeing you here.''

I roll my eyes. At least i gave her a nickname, and she calls me by my jersey.

''You know...tomorrow we are picking new recruits...you should see what your old team is up against. We're going to wipe the floor with them. Or maybe...you'd like to join us?'' she gives me her fake smile.

Anger flashes in my eyes. I throw her the best smile I can make.

''I think...I'd rather eat shit, but thanks'' I wink.''Oh, and seven? Watch your back. We're going to beat you in your own gym.''

In basketball, to be beaten on your own terms, in a gym you know every inch of and been training in since you were a kid was the worst disgrace for your coach.

Cato gives me a secret thumbs up and I throw him a smile. Foxface keeps a cool facade, she's clever, but I can see past it. After all ,I've been doing it my whole life, it's what I'm best at.

Marvel is holding back snickers while Nicole glares at him.

''Marvel ! Let's go!'' she snaps.

''Sorry Nicole, I'm a bit tired.'' he fakes a yawn.

''FINE!'' she fumes and closes the door with a big thud. We all jump.

_Later that evening_

***knock knock**

''Katniss? Are you in bed?...Prim! Why aren't you in your room?''

''It's fine, mum. She's not used to sleeping alone. She can stay with me for a night.''

''Okay. You go to sleep, school is early tomorrow and I don't want you walking as zombies.'' Prim giggles.

''Katniss, I'm going tomorrow to talk with the caterer and you'll come with me.''

I nod. ''Mum? You haven't really told us how you and Derek met. We know nothing about him.''

She sighs. '' Okay, but after this, you go to sleep young ladies!''

We nod and Prim snuggles closer to me.


	5. A series of fortunate events

**Ok, so I wasn't planning on updating today, but we have a birthday girl in the house. So, happy birthday, hope you have a great one ! In this chapter we find out about Mrs. Everdeen's life as a young girl. I'll update the sixth chapter REALLY SOON! Oh, and I don't know exactly when school starts for you guys and what subjects you have. I've been in Malta for ten years and six in Serbia, so I'll compromise between the two(for the school situation). School in Serbia starts one week at 7:45 and the other week at 2 and so on and so on, so let's just say Katniss's school starts at 7:45 every day !..:) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Mrs. Everdeen POV:

'' It was the year 1988, when I've met Derek. I was born into a family who was considered to be wealthy in that time. The Rosewood family. I was named Matilda after my late grandmother and was a child of high expectations. My mother and father were both doctors. It was only natural I follow in their footsteps.

September 1988. I was fifteen years old, a freshman entering the doors of high school for the first time. It was a medical school. The best one in our town, very hard to get in to.

There were rumors going around school of a guy among the second year students. A promising student with excellent grades and looks the girls swooned over. His name was Derek Hunter. Born in a very respectable and wealthy family. He was believed to surpass even his famous father, Alfred Hunter. The best surgeon we had. Even though he had girls lined up to get a date with him, he'd always turn them down.

It wasn't long before boys started noticing me also. Word got out about a blue eyed beauty. According to Lola, my best friend then, Derek was finally interested in someone. In my lifetime I've had two best friends. Lola Bradley and Bolton Mellark. Bolton was my childhood friend. Our parents were very fond of one another. They used to think we'd get married. He had quite a fanbase of his own. He was broad shouldered with ash blond hair and brown eyes. We didn't go to school together. He had a different profession in his mind. He was studying to become a future chef. Last time I heard about him, he made it.

I would like to say the first time I met Derek was like in a romantic love story. Unfortunately, it was painful. His first words to me were ''Are you okay?'' That's because he hit me square in the face with a ball from across the field. But, it all worked out well in the end. I was taken to the nurses office. And afterwards, he simply moved into my life. He was there to walk me from school, and in the morning, he'd be there again, waiting to walk me to school. Day after day. It wasn't long before we started dating.

My parents were more than delighted considering we both came from good families. We used to have the Hunter's over for diner.

Two years passed, and there was a distance between us. I didn't feel the same way. It wasn't the feelings that changed. It was me who changed. Life with him was safe. It was planned. Finish school, get married, have children...For other people, including your grandparents, this was considered the perfect life. It was. But there was something missing, but what would I know. I was only a child, and the pressure that was on me, was too big. So, we broke up.

In my fourth year I met your father at Bolton's. Bolton and your father were once best friends. Bolton stopped communicating with me once your father and I started dating. I was twenty two years old when i was pregnant with you and dropped out of college. Nobody liked our relationship considering the difference in our social status. Not even Bolton. But it wasn't because of the status. He was the kindest man, always there to help me. Whatever the reason was, I never got to know. He moved. A couple of years later, I got a letter from him. He was married and got a son, Peeta. He made an appearance at you father's funeral with his son. You probably do not remember. You were nearly... eight years old at that time.

I gave up my home, my family, my friends to go with your father. But I gained something much more. The family I always wished for. With only high school finished, I could only get a job as a nurse and your father worked really hard to provide for us.

When I was twenty three, you were born, and we got married. Four years later Primrose was brought into the world.''

Katniss POV:

I was stunned. Prim was already crying. I pulled her closer to me, and moved a strand of her hair away from her face.

''Wow, mum. Do you think everything's going to be different now? What I'm trying to say is...why do you think it's going to work this time?'' I say between tears.

She smiles.''There's no pressure any more. And this time I have something I didn't.''

''What's that?''

''You two.'' she hugs us.

This is one of the few times I let my emotions flow. I guess I'll cut Derek a little slack. A little, I smile.

''Come on you two. Enough stories for tonight. I have to work tomorrow, and you have to go to school.''

''Wait! It takes at least an hour by car to get to your job. Shou- ''

''Oh no! I quit that job. Derek owns a hospital nearby. He's become one of the finest surgeons, and he offered me a job.''

''Oh! Well, goodnight mum.''

''Goodnight sweetheart.'' she kisses Prim and me on the forehead.

I sigh. I should probably get some rest. Prim's already asleep.

As soon as my head hits the pillow, I fall asleep instantly.

_Peeta_. That night I dream about a boy I met at the funeral, only...I can't remember his face...just...his eyes. Those blue eyes. So similar to Cato's, except these have a warm feeling to them. They remind me of home.

* * *

Wake up! It's six o'clock ! Wake up! It's si-

''Aaaah.'' Way to start a day. ''Prim ! Wake up !''

''Mmmhhm mkay,'' she mumbles.

I roll my eyes and throw her off the bed.

''Ouch!''

''School starts at 7:45. Go and get dressed!''

Time to start the usual ritual. First I'll brush my teeth and then I'll take a shower. It makes my day easier. After the shower I make the bed, even though we have maids.

Now, what to wear? Damn, I forgot to ask about the clothes in the closet. I refuse to wear them. I'll just wear my skinny jeans, white tank top and black leather jacket. Good thing I packed my bag yesterday.

I go check on Prim. She's already closing the door when I get there. She's wearing a red dress I've never seen her in before.

''Prim, when did you buy that dress?''

''Oh, didn't you know? Derek's friend, who is also a stylist, brought us new clothes as a welcome gift. Do you like it?''

''Oh, come on. What's next? A personal driver?...wait..don't answer that.''

She grinned. We go down for breakfast, and Cato and Marvel have already finished theirs. Prim and I grab a cereal from the fridge and start eating as fast as we could. Cato grabs his keys and turns to me with a smirk on his face.

''Slow down, little piggy.''

I gape at him with my cheeks up to my eyes from all the cereal.

''Fuck you.'' I mumble.

A couple of minutes later, they both exit the door. Why can't they wait for us inside the house? I shrug. Once Prim and I are done, we put the dishes in the sink and rush towards the door. We open the door in a hurry and look for a sign of Cato or Marvel. They are nowhere to be seen. The sound of a car starting could me heard. Out of the corner of the street I see Cato's car. And it's going in the opposite direction of Prim and me. Did I mention Marvel, Foxface and Blonde Bitch are in the car, also?

''Motherfu-'' I close my mouth once I realize Prim is next to me.

She giggles. This is no time for giggling. I have a need to strangle somebody. I think that somebody is Cato. When i lay my eyes on him , I'll kill him.

''How the hell am I supposed to get us to school. We don't even know the directions. Perfect. First day at a new school and you're going to be late, or better, absent.'' I laugh.

''I'll drive you.''


	6. The boy from my dreams shows his face

**Well, here is the sixth chapter. I got a bit carried away, so it's my longest chapter! I'll probably update the seventh chapter today, also! ENJOY:D! **

* * *

Katniss POV:

'' I'll drive you.''

I turn around, and it's the boy from yesterday. He was leaning on the gate in front of his house with a gracious smile on.

''Sorry, but I don't agree to rides from a stranger.''

''I hardly think I'm a stranger, do you?'' he says, but there is a hint of curiosity in his voice.

''What's that supposed to mean? Just what are you implying?''

''Nothing, I guess,'' he shrugs it off.

''Look, I'm not a serial killer,'' he continues '' Do you want a ride or not?''

''That's exactly what a serial killer would say, '' I smile '' I'll take you up on your offer.''

He returns my smile with one of his own. It's hard to say no to him. He has this aura around him, that just pulls you in. A personality that's likeable, unlike mine. He could've just left me there to find my own way, and not bother with me. Instead he offered a ride to someone he barely knows. Right?

''Well, we better get going. It's a ten minute drive. And, we have-'' he stops to look at his watch,'' six minutes to get there.''

Why is he so calm about this? In fact, why is he running late?

''Shit ! I also have to get my schedule,'' I exclaim. ''Let me drive. You tell me the directions.''

''Okay,'' he laughs '' That's my car,'' he points to a dark blue mustang across the street.

I pushed him to move faster, and started the car.

''Um, I think you forgot something.''

''What?'' I say dumbfounded.

''Your sister.''

Shit. Prim is standing across the street with her arms crossed.

''Prim, get in the car !''

She runs towards us, not before looking to her left and then to her right , as if there are cars coming. I roll my eyes. He states calmly there are four minutes left. Great!

Prim closes the door gently, and buckles her seatbelt.

''Why didn't you say something. I could've left you there.''

'' I was waiting for you to notice,'' she sulks.

''You might wanna buckle up,'' I turn towards the boy,'' It's going to be a bumpy ride.''

''WOW!'' he cries out when I hit the wheel.

'' Directions! I need directions!''

'' Rrright. Turn right! And then the first street to you left'' he says with panic in his voice.

Where did his calm personality go? Oh, right ! It faded when I started driving.

''Prim! Are you okay there in the back?'' I turn around.

I see her tightly holding on to her seat for dear life.

''Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts,'' she keeps mumbling.

''WATCH OUT! GO RIGHT!''

''Holy crap. Was that a sign? Did I just hit a sign?'' I say with panic.

''YES! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET A DRIVER'S LICENSE?'' he yells.

'' Don't you yell at me! '' I snap.

'' I didn't get one!'' I mumble '' But it wasn't my fault !''

He starts laughing nervously.

''Stop! There's the parking space. Now slowly reverse the c-''

_**BOOM!**_

''Was that...?'' I close my eyes, and hope it wasn't what I thought that was.

'' Yep!'' he sinks in to his seat.

I take a slight peek. Yep, it definitely was what I thought it was. I broke someone's side mirror. Now it was slightly hanging, and the mirror is cracked. I'm doomed. The car looks very expensive. It's a red sports car.

''Oh my god!'' I cry out '' What am I going to do?''

''It's ok, you didn't mean to ! We'll figure something out, when we figure out who's car it is. You and Prim wait there, while I park the car.'' he points to a tree to our left.

''Okay.''

He parks the car, while I hold Prim's shaking hand and wait in silence for him to come to us. This is so embarrassing ! I feel like the biggest retard on the planet.

'' Don't worry, I'll fix this! We're already late, so there is no point going to your first class. Let's get your schedules.'' he smiles.

I smile. He must be the nicest person I ever met. Would Gale do this for me? I laugh, he'd probably bail on me at first, as a joke.

Panem High is a huge school. I've only been here once, last year, for the tournament. I cringe at the memory. They have the best gym. Our is laughable compared to their's. They always get the newest stuff. New balls, and new jerseys every year! The school also looks like it's just been built. Probably from all the tournaments they won. The school gets a decent amount of money for that stuff. The players aren't the only one's who get awarded. That's why they always turn a blind eye to students who are athletes in case of bad grades and bad behavior. In my previous school, you wouldn't be so lucky. Everybody is treated equally. That's why I loved it. This fuckers beat us in everything. Basketball, swimming, gymnastics...and the list goes on. Even their mathletes, but nobody gives a shit about math nowadays. They won't beat us this year I would say, but now, I might reconsider.

We enter a door which leads to the secretary's office. She has a serious look on her face. Her dark hair tied into a bun, eyes hidden by those hideous glasses. She is, I'd say in her 40's, but looked older, for she was worn out. Like mum used to be.

''Um hi, my sister and I are transfer students. Where can I get our schedules.''

She continues to type on her computer with the same bored expression. She doesn't move her gaze from the screen when she opens her mouth to speak.

''Principal Snow is currently out. Go to the substitute principal, Alma Coin. Door to your right,'' she replies.

''Thank you.'' I say.

''Um, I'll wait here for you.''

I nod and knock on the door.

''Come in!'' a voice says.

I enter the door, still holding Prim's hand, for she looks scared.

A woman in her 50's was seated by the desk. Grey hair that falls to her shoulder and pale eyes the same colour. Eyes that see right through you. I shifted uncomfortably while Prim squeezed my hand.

''Um, we are the transfer students, and the secretary told us to ask you for our schedules.''

''You are very late, transfer students.'' she smiles.

Her smile doesn't look honest at all.

''Here are your schedules, and please for future notice, we do not tolerate tardiness in this school.''

Bitch much? I see Prim's eyes about to water, so I pull her behind me.

''It won't happen again.'' I say with as much venom in my voice as I can muster.

''I hope not. You both have excellent grades. Katniss Everdeen, you have quite the reputation. Marvelous grades, into sports, but I also see some troublesome...''

''That was a long time ago and it was a one time thing. It won't happen again''

''Good. I also hope you plan to join our basketball team. We'd love to have an athlete such as yourself. The teams captain, Nicole we'll be recruiting today.''

That I know I won't. To avoid further discussion, I'll keep my mouth shut for once.

''Thank you. I'll be going now.'' I say

''Goodbye,'' she smiles.

I nod and close the door behind me.

''You were there for a long time. Is everything okay?'' he gives me a warm smile.

''Everything's fine. Prim, your school is next to this building. You'll see a sign Panem secondary school. Can you manage by yourself?''

''I'll take her! You just hurry to your next class.''

'' I can't thank you enough for everything. Please, let me make it up to you. I'll do anything.''

He smiles. ''I'll come up with something.''

I smile back.'' I have one more favor to ask. Where is Ms. Trinket's classroom?''

''Just go straight, down the hall. Last classroom to your left.''

''Thank you ! Oh, I almost forgot I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Katniss.''

Prim starts rolling her eyes at the scene.

'' I know who you are,'' he winks while walking away.

What?

''Wait ! You didn't tell me yours.''

''Oh, but I did,'' he smiles and walks through the entrance door with Prim.

What is he talking about? Maybe I didn't hear, but I doubt that. I decide I'll ask about that later. Soon enough, the bell rings, and the halls become crowded with students. I sigh. This is going to be a long day.

Well, better get to my classroom.

I take a deep breath before entering. Loud chatter could be heard. I take a minute to sneak a peek on my fellow classmates. There was a group every school had. The plastic girls we like to call them. I was lucky enough to not be in Foxface's class, but unlucky enough to be with Cato's ''plaything.'' But, I'll take blondie over there over the redhead any day. In the back of the classroom I see a pretty looking girl that actually looks normal, chatting to her friends seated in front of her. I walk towards her.

''Hi. Is this seat taken?''

''No! Please, sit. My name is Annie Cresta,'' she gives me a warm smile while extending her hand.

Thank god ! Someone normal.

'' Katniss. Katniss Everdeen,'' I shake her hand.

''Oh, and this is Johanna Mason'' she points to a girl with brown eyes and spiky hair,'' And Madge Undersee,'' she then points to a girl with blonde hair.

'' Nice to meet you.''

''Likewise.'' They smile.

''So, are you a transfer student?'' Annie asks.

''Uh, yeah!'' I reply.

Before I could ask anything else, Ms. Trinket entered the classroom. She is fairly young and had the most craziest hair I ever seen.

''Children! Where are your manners? When a teacher enters the classroom, you stand up in sign of respect.'' she says with a wierd accent while throwing her hands dramatically in the air in hope we understand how serious the situation is.

''I respect you teacher!'' someone yells while standing up.

The whole class bursts into laughter.

''Well. At least one student has some manners. Finnick, dear, you can sit down now.''

She turned her gaze towards me.

''And you must be the transfer student. Come on! Up! Up! Up! Introduce yourself,'' she smiles.

I stand up with as much grace a dead slug would have.

''I'm Katniss Everdeen.''

A few whistles could be heard, and a few you're hot comments.

''Well, I'm Effie Trinket, your French teacher, as you know. You may sit down now, mademoiselle.''

I sit down, and Annie gives me a tap on the back. I shoot her a toothy smile.

The class ended faster than I thought it would. Afterwards, we had a mini break of ten minutes. I used that chance to see Prim and the boy I owe a debt of gratitude. And there he was, leaning beside a tree with a group of friends. He waved at me to come over.

''Hey! Where's Prim?''

''Oh, so you must be Katniss. We heard a lot about you. She's with my little sister, Rue.'' he shoots me a kind smile, '' The name's Thresh.''

Thank god, she already made a friend.

'' Well nice to meet you, Thresh. I'd introduce myself, but it seems you already know my name,'' I grin.

He chuckles.

'' And I'm Finnick, but you already know that. So, how about a date tonight? You, me, the moo-''

''Back off, Finnick. What would Annie think?'' Tresh snickers.

I gape.

''Annie? You two are together?''

''He wishes.'' They start laughing.

I join in. He's expression was epic. He kept blushing like mad.

''Shut up Peeta!''

I froze. **_Peeta_**?

''Peeta? Your name is Peeta?''

Before he could say anything, a loud noise made us jump.

'' Come on! Which one of you fucktards broke my mirror?''

Crap! I could recognize that voice anywhere. _**Cato**_.

* * *

**Yay! Finally I can call Peeta by his name :) !**


	7. Two words, six letters

**So here is the seventh chapter.** **Thank you so much for your reviews, you guys are awesome! Hope you enjoy the chapter, it has a special ending to it ;)**

* * *

Katniss POV:

There are more than a thousand students going to Panem High. The chances on hitting that one car are really slim. Out of all the cars in the parking lot, I hit his. Cato's. The odds were not in my favor today, clearly.

Right this moment, I don't feel like the bravest person on Earth. The Katniss that had control of her emotions is long gone. The girl who's not afraid to speak her mind. She was replaced by a person yet unknown to her. If I'd say I don't feel scared right now, I'd be lying to myself.

The Cato who had some sanity left in him is gone. His whole body is shaking with anger. His eyes wide open and bloodthirsty. What one mistake can trigger in him.

''Let me repeat myself. WHICH DICKHEAD BROKE MY MIRROR?''

It's funny how he is the only one that can make all these different sides of me come in sight. The Katniss who blushes like a ditzy schoolgirl. The Katniss who is curious to all the reactions that could erupt from within him, that grace his beautiful features. The Katniss who is envious and frustrated. The Katniss...who is a coward, far from immune to fear.

Currently I choose to be not one of those people.

Peeta looks prepared to take the blame for me, but I won't let that happen.

''IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?'' he starts yelling at an innocent boy who looks like he could pass out any minute.

''N-no ! I s-s-swear,'' he stammers.

''Cato, calm down!'' a petite girl with dark hair says, holding him on one side so he doesn't kill the boy. Marvel joins in to help her.

''I CAN'T CALM DOWN CLOVE!''

''Who ever it is, he'll pay, just calm down!'' he reassures him.

''I'M GOING TO FIND THE DICK WHO DID THIS, AND KICK THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF HIM!''

I muster some courage and step forward.

'' You don't have to look far, it was me.''

Every head turns towards me, and what follows is a moment of silence. Peeta, Finnick and Thresh run by my side, probably afraid he'll break every bone in my body.

Cato takes a few steps towards me, and Peeta steps in front of me protectively. His gaze immediately shifts to Peeta. If It's even possible, he looks even more angry. But there was something else in his eyes...I couldn't tell what it was. He turns back to me.

''You! You did this? Because I didn't drive you to school? It was just a joke.''

''A really funny one. But, I'm glad you did it. I broke your mirror by accident, while driving Peeta's car, bu-''

He cuts me off,'' With him? You were with HIM?''

''You got a problem with that?'' Peeta snaps.

Cato looked like he was going to punch him, so I take that chance to invade his personal space.

''That's not even the point!'' I retort and before I can stop the words leaving my mouth, I just add fuel to his fire,'' But you know what? It's just a mirror! I'm not even sorry you arrogant bastard. ''

That must have bruised his ego.

''WHAT IS ALL THIS RUCKUS?''

Coin.

''Everdeen! I thought I was clear when I told you to stay away from trouble. What is going on?''

Great! Might as well tell the truth.

''I broke Cato's side mirror on his car. It was an accident.'' I say as innocent as possible.

''Accident my ass!'' he scoffed.

''Hunter! I won't tolerate such language! Detention, the both of you. Today is your lucky day. The gym needs some cleaning. Get to it. NOW! The rest of you, BACK TO CLASS!''

In that instant the whole crowd disappeared. Annie, Jo and Madge were by the entrance door giving me sympathetic looks. Annie mouthed ''It's going to be okay.''

I sigh. Then it hits me. We're going to be alone. He's going to kill me. I think Peeta figured that also, because he's not leaving my sight.

Cato scoffed. '' Get going, lover boy.''

I see him tense.

''Peeta, it's okay. GO!''

He gives Cato one last glance before entering the school. We might as well get going. I see Cato shoot me his signature smirk. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Fifteen minutes pass in silence, but I could still feel his eyes on me. After a while, I had enough.

''What?'' I snap.

The smirk never left his face.

''Look, I'll pay for the damage. So, instead of staring at me, clean!''

He continues to just stand there, which made me uncomfortable. I knew he noticed also, because his smirk widens.

''I'll make you a deal,'' he says ''I'll battle you for it. You and me. One on one. First one to get a point wins. If you win, we'll put this whole thing behind us.''

''And if you win?'' I ask.

''You still don't have to pay for the car, but you'll have to do the dare I ask you to.''

Knowing Cato, that one dare will be worse than paying for the god damn mirror alone.

''Kitten, you're not scared I'll beat you now, are you?'' he teases me.

I cringe at the nickname.

''Bring it on !'' I yell.

He smirks.

''Ladies first,'' he winks.

I roll my eyes. I'm going to enjoy wiping that smirk of his face.

We're playing on one basket, so I have to be fast. He's advantage over me is obviously his strength and height. I try tricking him into going left, so I could run as fast as I could to the opposite side. That's exactly what he expected, so he ended up slamming the ball from my hands to the floor.

''My turn!'' he smirks.

''Ready, princess?'' he starts doing tricks among his legs to intimidate me. He pivots to his right, on which I immediately go left where I expected him to go to, but he tricks me and goes straight to the basket and finishes with a lay up. The ball goes straight through the hoop. I lost.

If that wasn't enough, he starts parading around as if it was Michael Jordan he beat. I roll my eyes. What a douche.

'' What's the dare?'' I say as calmly as possible.

Put your head in the toilet. Go naked around the school. Lay in a dumpster. So many possibilities.

He gets all up in my face and says the two words that throw me of guard.

'' Kiss me.''

* * *

**Ooo, Cato is a bit jelly^^  
**

**I'm going to answer some of your questions here, so I don't have to write back individually, and so you could all see.**

**First question is the Coin/Katniss situation, so I'm going to clear that up. Katniss hates Panem High in general. The special treatment the athletes get and of course, because they didn't beat them and Glimmer was then sent to hospital. Now, for those reasons she doesn't want to feel threatened by them. I mentioned she has eyes that can see right through you. Katniss feels like Coin can see through her lies and that makes her feel weak. When she saw the emotions she brings within Prim and her, she felt scared, like she wasn't in control of them, a feeling that is unknown to her. So, she wasn't mad at her personally, but mad at herself for letting go, which resulted at snapping at her. I can't explain exactly what I'm trying to say, but I hope it's a bit more clear. In the end, it all comes down to not feeling weak in front of someone from that school.**

**Second question: Why Peeta let Katniss drive his car? It'll be more clear in the next chapters(his thoughts on Katniss). Let's just say he has a soft spot for her. Katniss thought she could get faster to school than he would, which she actually did, because she drives like a lunatic( :D), and he didn't mind hanging around with her longer, arriving late, and giving her directions :)**


	8. I'll let you in for a night

**I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. My laptop suddenly shut down, so I had to start from scratch. I dedicate this chapter to Clove'sSonicRainboom. Happy birthday! **

**tip: I don't know about you guys, but I sometimes like to listen to music while reading certain scenes I think it goes well with. So, for those who want to: For the party scene- Havana Brown-We run the night or The kicks-Hawk eyes and for the ending scene- Howie Day-Collide, Dana Glover-Thinking over or Florence & the Machines-Never let me go( you'll know what I'm talking about later on) or you could just find a song you think fits good. Enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it!:)**

* * *

****Katniss POV:

'' Kiss me. ''

Did he just say...?

My breath is stuck in my throat. I feel as if I'm going to pass out, due to shortness of breath along with this burning sensation I feel inside of me.

''W-what?'' I ask staggered.

I heard him loud and clear, but I can't help wanting him to repeat, hoping he'd say he is fooling around with me. But the other part of me hopes he repeats those same two words over again.

He takes another step forward. I can feel his breath on me, cause right now, we're only an inch apart. He moves his lips to my ear. I can feel my heartbeat fasten by every move he makes.

''You heard me. I dare you to kiss me,'' he whispers huskily.

The way he said it sent shivers down my spine.

''C-Cato, w-we can't d-do this...'' I stutter.

I can feel him get even closer to me. I have this huge lump in my throat, I'm forgetting how to breath.

''Let's face it, I don't want my father to remarry a woman below his standards,'' he starts, and he's lip quirks upwards,'' And I know you don't want your mother to remarry, because...you're hot for me.''

This time, it wasn't from excitement that my body was acting this way. Making it tremble. It was anger. All right Cato, I'll play your game.

''You're right, I am,'' I pout.

I take him by his shirt and pull him towards me, as if to close the distance between us. There's shock registered on his face, but it's soon replaced by a smirk. He leans in to close the distance that's separating our lips from touching. And just as they are about to touch, I slap him right in the face and walk out of the gym. He's still standing there with his hand pressed to his cheek.

''You're messing with the wrong bitch!'' I smirk.

* * *

Four classes and three hours later, school finished. Of course, I avoided Cato successfully throughout the day, and had Peeta take Prim and me home. Unfortunately I encountered Foxface the minute I left the gym. She was furious she couldn't recruit new members for her team, because of Cato's and mine little quarrel. It's rescheduled for tomorrow. I also got an invite for Finnick's party tonight. His parents are out and since he's really popular, half the school is coming. As for the other's, they'll be wishing they're there, I quote. I won't be going. I dragged enough attention on me for today. More importantly, Cato will be there.

The moment my foot landed inside of the house, I ran up to my room. I stayed under my bed sheets for I don't know how long with eyes ready to burst into tears any second. I didn't even go down for lunch in fear of seeing his face. Probably after they saw I wasn't coming, mum came up to get me. I would know, because I felt her gentle hands stroking my hair. I pretended I was asleep, because there's no courage left in me to face him.

An hour later, there was another knock on the door. This one was rough. My whole body froze. It can't be him. Please don't let it be him. When the person figured out nobody's going to open the door, it stopped knocking. I released the breath I was holding.

Suddenly, the door was opened. I shut my eyes and squeezed the edge of the sheet in my hands. The footsteps got closer and closer and then the person climbed up on to my bed. I stopped breathing. I could feel someone's face above mine.

''WAKE UP BITCH!''

I jumped out of my bed immediately.

''Glimmer you idiot, you can't do that to me.'' I throw a pillow at her.

I didn't even realize tears where streaming down my face.

'' You told me to come today, and why the hell are you crying? I didn't mean I'd scare you like this. I'm sorry.'' she climbed off the bed and gave my hug.

''No, it isn't you. I just thought it was someone else and I..um..'' I say, trying to find words to explain my tears.

I couldn't, because I wasn't sure about what I was crying about either. Cato was always an ass, so why did this hurt me so much?

She gave me a strange look.

''Care to explain? And I want details!'' she smirked.

I rolled my eyes, and told her everything from A to Z.

''Oh my god! S-'' Glimmer stops talking, because Marvel just entered the room.

He looked shocked for a second, but quickly turns towards me with a smile.

''Hi ! I'm Glimmer,'' she says seductively while twirling her hair around her finger.

He tilts his head in her direction and smirks. He lifts her chin and looks her in the eyes.

I see a blush playing on her cheeks. Wow. Glimmer never blushes. She always has boys around her little finger. And when she gets bored, she dumps them. So she says. The real reason she does that, is because she's afraid of getting close to them. Afraid of getting hurt. Of being human.

''I couldn't care less, sweetheart.'' he winks.

Ouch. That was harsh and ...wierd? Marvel has this flirty, goofy personality, It's not something he would say. In fact, he would probably be sucking faces with her right now.

Glimmer's eyes are filled with shock and her mouth is hanging open.

''Katniss! I came to ask you if you're going to the party?''

I was about to say no, until something changed my mind, when I saw Glimmer with her head down. I don't want to be like that. I don't want him to have this power over me. This is exactly what he wants. If I don't go it'll seem as if I care about what he does and thinks. I can't let that happen.

'' Of course. Glimmer's my plus one.'' I smirk.

Glimmer's head immediately snaps towards mine.

'' Sure you can handle a party like that, sweetheart?'' he says while brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

I could see she was fighting back a blush. She recovered fast and her playgirl mode was on again.

''I can handle anything!'' she says looking him dead in the eye.

''All right. See you there.'' he says while walking away.

What was that about?

* * *

Marvel POV:

I close the door behind me and walk to my room. I look out my window.

'' She doesn't even remember,'' I say to no one ,''Let's see how it'll feel when you're the one getting played.''

* * *

Katniss POV:

''I don't have anything to wear!'' I exclaim frustrated.

''There's got to be something. Why is it that you don't own a dress?'' she cries out.

I bite my lip. I can't believe I'm doing this.

''Come with me!'' I say.

I open the door I promised myself I wouldn't. She was gaping like a fish.

''K-Katniss? I think I just found one thousand combinations for you to wear.''

''Well get to work! Make me look pretty,'' I smile.

''Oh, trust me. When I'm through with you, Cato won't know what hit him.'' she grinned.

''I'm not dressing up for him.'' I mumble.

I lost count of the number of dresses I had to change into. But, an hour later, there it was. The perfect dress hanging in the back of the closet. Glimmer and I looked at each other with the same expression. Please let it be the one.

I tried it on and Glimmer looked at me astonished. She whistled.

''My my. You're on fire!'' she smirked.

I went to look at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe the girl I was looking at, was me. Glimmer done an excellent job. My hair was down and wavy, black smokey eyes, light red lip and the most perfect dress. It was a short, red, bare back lacy dress. In the front it was heart shaped. I was happy with how I looked.

Glimmer was beautiful, as always. She had the same look as Alexandra Stan in her video.

* * *

We arrived one hour after the party started. The music could be heard from outside, were inappropriate things were already happening. We rang the door bell. A minute later, Finnick opened the door for us.

''Damn it, Everdeen, you're hot!'' he says while checking me out, then turns his gaze in Glimmer's direction,'' You're friend is smoking hot, also. You girls cleaned up nicely!''

''Thank you!'' I smirk.

The place was crowded with people. Half of them were already wasted and making out. A decent amount of them were swimming in his pool. I hope he has a maid, cause it'll take a lot of work to clean this shit up when the party ends.

We step into the living room, and a lot of heads turn in our direction.

''There's a boy checking you out!'' Glimmer descreetly points towards the fireplace.

I look in that direction, and see Peeta talking to Thresh and looking at me at the same time. I smile at him, but it soon fades when my eyes spot Cato. He was already drunk, and dirty dancing with some girl. The feeling I had in my chest when I first saw him came. I shrug it off, when I see Peeta coming in our way.

''I'm going to get a drink,'' Glimmer smirks.

''Glimmer!''

''Have fun!'' she winks.

When I turn around, Peeta is already standing in front of me.

''Wow, Katniss! You look beautiful!'' he smiles.

I blush.

''Thank you!''

''W-would you like to dance?'' he asks while handing out his hand for me to take.

I sneak a peek where Cato was. At that second his head turns in my direction, and our eyes meet. He stops dancing, and continues to look at me. I look away.

''I would love to!'' I take his hand.

He leads me to the center of the room. Right were Cato was. He was dancing again, but his eyes weren't leaving mine. The tension between us could be sliced with a knife. I turned my gaze towards Peeta and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I can't help but listen to the lyrics of the song playing. More than this by One Direction. I don't even listen to them, but I can't help not to notice how some of the words explain how I feel right now. _When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight, it just won't feel alright_. That brings me back to Peeta. I like him, but my body doesn't want him like it wants someone else's. Cato and I were inches apart right now. I could feel the warmth of his body from here. My eyes lock with his. By now, he had his head buried in her neck, but his eyes never left mine. I can't take this any more.

''I'm going to get some fresh air. You stay here, I'll come back soon.'' I say so he won't follow me.

''Ok.'' he says sadly.

After a while, I find the way to a small garden. Thankfully, nobody was there. I sat on a bench that stood on my left. The garden was beautiful. I was surrounded by beautiful flowers. It reminded me of the garden back home. _Home_. I want to go home. I don't belong here. I rested my head in my hands. I didn't even notice someone sit beside me. I tilt my head to the right, and see Cato next to me with his head tilted back. I notice he's still a bit drunk. I'm about to walk away, when he opens his mouth to speak.

''I couldn't take my eyes off of you tonight.'' he says still looking at the stars.

My heart is about to jump out of my chest. Is this his intention ? To play with my feelings over and over again.

''Cato, you're drunk! Leave me alone. I heard you loud and clear today.'' I say in hope he will actually listen to me.

He slowly moves his head in my way, but it still stays rested on the edge of the bench.

''The reason I don't want my father to remarry,'' he starts while getting closer to me. I start backing away, but my hip hits the edge of the bench. ''Is because I want to be able to...kiss you over and over again, without feeling guilty.''

I sit there dumbfounded with my eyes wide open. I can't move out of shock. I want to get up and run away so badly, but it's as if I'm glued to the bench.

''Cato, you don't know what you're saying. You're drunk.''

He chuckles.

''I may be drunk, but I'm not lying. Tomorrow I'll probably hit my head against the wall, but right now...I don't give a shit.''

Stop it! Don't make me like you. Don't. They say eyes are the windows to a persons soul. When you gaze into them, you'll learn their true feelings, emotions and intentions. I couldn't find the lie I was searching for.

For a minute the only thing I could hear is the wind, rustling through my hair. We just stare into one another's eyes, and for just a moment I almost forget where I am. Almost. He leans closer to me, and I do nothing to stop him. He moves his hand to my cheek to caress it, and I do nothing to stop him. His fingers trace lines on my face and I lean into his touch. They stop at my slightly parted lips. He moves his gaze to my lips, and then back to my eyes with lust. He slightly tilts his head and leans in.

''Don't make me feel this way.'' I whisper when his only an inch away.

He places his hand on the back of my neck, and the other is tangled in my hair. He looks me in the eyes one more time before locking his lips with mine.

His lips where soft and gentle. They molded perfectly with mine. Our lips moved in perfect rhythm. Shortly after, he pulled away leaving me wanting for more. He moved his lips to my neck and gently placed soft kisses. I gasped when I felt his tongue. He definitely knows what his doing. It felt amazing. I couldn't stop the moan from escaping my lips. That only made him groan against my neck.

''You don't know what you do to me.'' he whispers upon my skin.

I grabbed his head with both of my hands and pulled him in a hungry kiss. This one was different. It wasn't gentle. This one was rough and passionate. Before his tongue could enter my mouth, a voice called out my name. _Peeta._

''I have to go.'' I blurt out and walk away not looking back.

''Katniss! I've been looking all over for you. Are you okay? Your cheeks are all flushed.'' he asks with concern in his voice.

''Uh, yeah. I was feeling hot, so I needed some fresh air.'' I smile.

''Great! So, I came up with a way for you to make it up to me.'' he grinned.

I chuckle.

''So, what's it gonna be?''

_''I want you to go on a date with me.''_

* * *

**LOL. Peeta, you cockblocker! I'm really sorry for the kissing scene. This is the first time I'm writing a story, let alone a kissing scene. So it was kinda awkward for me, and I couldn't find the words I was looking for, but I'll work on that. I'd also like to thank you for all of your reviews. When I see your comments, I get really happy! So, thank you!**


	9. Johnny Walker, work your magic

**Here is chapter nine! This chapter is going to be in Glimmer's POV, so we will see what she was doing while Katniss was doing her thing;) :D...Again, thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy:) !**

* * *

Glimmer POV:

I got to hand it to this guy, he throws one hell of a party. Nice tunes, and I'm not noticing anyone complaining. Despite that, I wouldn't wanna be in his place. Who's going to clean all this up? And the party just started.

I see the booze has done its magic. One person for everyone. Touching! Speaking of booze, I should probably get a whole bottle. The guy that was checking Katniss out is coming her way. By her description, this is either Cato or Peeta. Probably the second one, judging by his height. From her words, I'm imagining Cato to be a giant. This is going to be one lonely night. At least I'll have my Johnny Walker. I saw the guy on the couch before with the bottle.

''I'm going to get a drink,'' I smirk.

''Glimmer!'' Katniss calls out. Her expression is so adorable.

''Have fun!'' I throw her a wink.

In a matter of seconds, I see her take the guy's hand. Odd, I thought it was the other guy she liked. Maybe I was wrong. I shrug it off and search for the couch where my love lays in another's hand. Crap! The guy's not here. Probably dozed off somewhere with the booze. I sigh. Well, might as well sit.

''Did it hurt when you fell?''

Some douchebag is standing in front of me and blocking my view. And he must be really wasted, because I can't understand a thing he's saying.

''Excuse me?'' I reply.

''When you fell from heaven.'' he put on a cheeky grin.

No, he's just retarded. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

''I don't know, you tell me. Did it hurt you?''

Flattered, he started showing me his muscles. I roll my eyes.

''Nah, babe. I have a high endurance for pain. Why do you ask?'' he grins.

''I just thought it must've hurt a bunch. Your face is practically deformed.'' I smirk.

His face fell. Instead of throwing a snappy comment, he just sat beside me and finished drinking his beer.

''Crap! Something is wrong with my cell phone,'' he exclaims while looking at his screen.

I roll my eyes in annoyance. Doesn't he get the hint that I don't give a fuck.

''And why is that?'' I say with an annoyed tone.

''It's just that...your numbers not in it.'' he says with a serious look on his face.

''Seriously? Are you retarded?'' I say while getting up from the couch and walking away.

I decide to look for Katniss. I find her, but she's out of my reach. There are so many people in front of me, I can't get to her. A second later, she's running out of the living room with a pained expression on her face. What happened? I look towards the guy she was dancing with, thinking he did something to her, but a second later another guy was heading in the direction she went. Love triangle?

''Cato? Where are you going? Come back here!'' a girl screamed.

So that's Cato. Well, I can definitely see why she likes him. I search for Peeta, and I find him in the corner with some guy who seems to be calming him down. What the hell happened here? I shouldn't have left her.

''DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! WOOOT, YOU GO MARVEL!'' a group yells.

I turn around and see they're having a drinking competition. One of the competitors is Marvel, and judging by the crowd, he's winning. He's drinking beer from some sort of...tube?

''YEEEAAH!'' he yells once he drank all the beer, and then he turns around and starts making out with some girl.

The whole group starts applauding at his little victory. I try and get a good look at the girl's face, but the guys in front of me are blocking my view. I try and push forward, and a red strand of hair catches my attention. My eyes widen. Don't tell me. The girl he's making out with is Foxface? I'm about to turn around and leave, but I hold my ground, when I see Marvel's eyes slightly open. His eyes seem to spot me. He was looking at me, but his lips were still on hers. From the stories Katniss told me I thought he was this funny, charming guy. And then when I saw him, he turned out to be hot, also. And then he opened his mouth, and turned out to be a jerk.

He pulls away, much to Foxface's dislike. Her eyes travel in the direction he was looking at and lock with mine. A smirk could be visible on her face.

''Well, well, well. If it isn't Glitter.'' she says striding towards me.

''It's Glimmer, biotch.''

''Whatever? What are you doing here anyway? Nobody wants you here!'' she crosses her arms.

Marvel was watching us with amusement in the backround. I should've figured, this is all joke to him. The old me would have punched her in the face and pulled on her hair right then and there. But, she's not worth it. I decide to just walk away and go get my Johnny Walker. Soon enough, I find his kitchen, and search his every cupboard. _Thank you sweet Jesus_.

I exit the kitchen and take a few sips. After a while of walking around the house like a lost puppy, I find a hallway. Voices could be heard. I walk towards the end of the hallway, and the voices were getting closer. I sneak a peek to my right and spot Katniss with Peeta. I quickly hide, and try to listen in to their conversation.

''Great! So, I came up with a way for you to make it up to me.'' he grinned.

Katniss let out a chuckle.

''So, what's it gonna be?'' she asked

''I want you to go on a date with me.''

You go Katniss! But she doesn't look too happy. In fact she isn't moving a muscle and her face isn't showing any expression. Well, shit. Time to work you magic Glimmer.

''My milkshake brings all the boys to the ya-'' I stop singing and pull on an act as if I'm surprised at running into them here.

''Yuhuuuu Katniss! Johnny and I need some company, '' I yell while acting as if I'm whacked out from all the booze, hugging her tightly and giggling.

''Glimmer, are you drunk?''

I start laughing like a maniac and pull on a show as if I'm about to pass out so she'll catch me.

''Sorry, Peeta. I'll call you later.'' she says while wrapping my hand around her neck.

He just nods, but there is disappointment evident. I don't even know from what exactly I was saving her from, but I'll just go with it.

Once we are out of sight, I straighten myself up.

''You so owe me for this one.''

''You aren't drunk?'' she says confused.

'' And you weren't really ecstatic when he asked you out. No more games, Katniss.**_ Who is it that you like_**?''


	10. There is always another side

**And here is chapter ten! A lot of you loved that the previous chapter was in Glimmer's POV. It's funny she was my least fav character( in the film I hated her even more-.-), also, but I guess there is more to her character than meets the eye:) You'll be happy to know that this chapter is in her POV:D I hope you like this one, and enjoy !:)**

* * *

Glimmer POV:

'' And you weren't really ecstatic when he asked you out. No more games, Katniss. Who is it that you like?''

'' I...I...'' she stammers, trying to find the words.

''Forget it. When you figure it out, you know where to find me. Let's go.'' I say a bit harsh.

I don't want to be like this. I don't want to yell at her. I just don't want her to go to her previous state, state of sorrow and vulnerability, the state she was in when our parents died.

She didn't say anything, just followed me out the door. On my way to the door I saw Cato looking our way. Thankfully, Katniss didn't notice, and it will stay that way. She needs to sort her shit out.

It was already two o'clock in the morning when we arrived back to Katniss's house. I wasn't planning on sleeping over tonight, but right now I can't leave her. She doesn't even have to say it, I already know what she thinks and feels. Without uttering a word, she gave me her pj's and we got under the bed sheets, our backs turned to one another. On a normal day I would've laughed at the pj's she gave me. Shorts that barely cover my backside, and a Winnie the Pooh t-shirt. Today, I don't have that much energy in me. I closed my eyes, and hoped the morning comes fast, so we can start the day over. That's when she opened her mouth to speak for the first time since the party.

''Thank you'' she said, but it came out muffled.

I turn myself around to face her, but she still has her back turned to me.

''For wanting to be my friend. You have all these problems bottled inside of you, and still have the patience to listen to mine, even though they're not important.'' she says while soaking the whole pillow with her tears.

I smile and hug her from behind.

''Of course they are important. Your problem is my problem. Now, go to sleep.'' I whisper stroking her hair.

She closes her eyes and intertwines her fingers with mine. She falls asleep in my arms, but not before whispering that from tomorrow, she'll go back to the way she was. Strong.

* * *

After shifting from one side to the other, I gave up on the idea of getting some sleep tonight. I throw my covers away, and I get up from the bed, after checking the time. _It's four in the morning._ I carefully open the door, not wanting to wake up Katniss, and slowly tip toe my way downstairs. I don't even know what I'm looking for here, but it beats laying in my bed with my eyes wide open like an owl.

I could easily get lost in this house. I ended up walking in a strange corridor.

I jumped, startled when I heard sounds coming from a room nearby. I carefully go take a peak, so that the person doesn't notice my presence. Soon enough, I found out who the person was. Marvel.

The view was truly beautiful, no matter how much I tried to deny it. His back turned to me, sweat dripping down his body. Did I mention he didn't have a shirt? He was punching a sparring bag. The way his muscles tense with every punch, and his breathing quickens was quite a sight. I didn't even realize my face was burning up, and my knees are getting all jelly. After a while, he stopped punching the bag and picked up the bottle that lied on the floor, back still turned to me.

''I think you''ll have a much better view if you come in,'' he says and tilts his head to my direction.

Crap. For how long did he know I was watching him?

''Sorry, I couldn't sleep,'' I say in a low voice, walking next to him.

''You can go sit in the chair by the corner and watch. But I don't want to hear a word.'' he says with a stoic look.

There wasn't a smirk visible on his features. There was no cocky personality. No teasing, no snappy comments. And as I sat there and I watched him, I came to know a Marvel that was unknown to me. Maybe even for him. And as morning came, and we went our separate ways, like all this never happened, I came to a realization. _I might fall for him._

* * *

**Imagine how hard it was for Marvel not to throw a comment at her t-shirt ^_^ :D !**


	11. There never was a choice

**Here is chapter eleven ! First, to answer some of your questions. About Glimmer/Marvel: you'll know soon enough! Be patient:) A part of it will probably be in the next chapter. I'm not sure yet. I only have a small plan about what to write for the next chapters while posting the previous one, so...you'll' find out tomorrow. Now, I know all of you are dying for Cato's POV. That I know for sure will be in the next chapter !:) It's going to be an interesting one. A lot of things will happen. Thank you for your reviews and ENJOY!:))**

* * *

Katniss POV:

_Brave._ After my father died, people used the word brave to describe me. To be brave means to be able to face and deal with danger or fear, to be able to endure pain. Some synonyms are fearless, courageous and bold.

_Cold_. They told me I was cold. To be cold means to disregard your emotions and emotions of others.

I don't fit either one of those descriptions.

_**Strong**_. To be strong means that despite everything, you're willing to move forward and accept your pain and your past. When they ask those people again, strong will be the word they'll use to describe me.

* * *

''Wake up! It's s-'' *BAM*

I woke up alone, with the bed all to myself. It was half past six when my alarm went off. Half an hour later than I usually get up. I didn't even realize I messed up the time. Did I do it on purpose?

Looks like I'm going to be late again. Coin will be very happy with me. Mum is already at work with Derek. Prim and the others are probably already finishing their breakfast. The school is not that far away, I'll just walk. It'll take me about twenty minutes. This is maybe even a good thing. I'll have more time to think about what I'm going to say to Peeta. Since I'm already going to be late, might as well do the whole ritual.

I strip and enter the shower. As always, the warm water feels great on my skin. I reach for the shampoo with my eyes still closed, when I realize the only thing I'm grabbing is ...air. I open my eyes and I don't see any shampoo. Shit! I forgot I emptied the whole bottle. No point going to Prim, because she has been using mine. I sigh. They are probably on their way to school by now. I'll just take a shampoo from another room. I wrap a towel around myself and walk out the door. I enter the nearest room, and I take a peak to see if there is a sign of a human being inside. The coast is clear.

I was right, they really are on their way to school. I just thought they'd at least look for me. I don't even know who's room I entered. I only know where Prim's is. The room is very clean and modern like. I wonder how Cato's room looks like.

I slowly open the bathroom door not even looking inside. I'm about to close the door, when someone backs me up against the wall.

''You here to drive me crazy? I suggest you lose the towel. It'll make me go even more wild,'' Cato smirks, pressing his body even more against mine.

I start blushing furiously. Looks like he just got out of the shower, also. With only a towel around his waist, water dripping down his hair all the way to his perfect abs that are right in front of me. He caught me staring, which only increased his smirk.

''I-I...'' I stutter, still trying to get a hold of myself and not look at his perfect body.

Katniss, snap out of it.

''I just came to borrow the shampoo. I didn't know you were still here.'' I say, pushing him off of me.

He looks surprised for a second, but soon enough, his smirk is back.

''And not to see me?'' he says seductively, his eyebrow raised.

''Don't flatter yourself. By the way, you're going to be late for school,'' I smirk.

''Don't have school today. Some problem with pipes. Until they fix it, starting tomorrow, we'll have classes in the building next to us.'' he says annoyed.

I guess I won't have to worry about Coin today.

I get the shampoo and gently brush myself against him while passing by, which makes him groan. I turn around to walk out the door, but he wraps his arms around my waist before I get a chance to. I try to wriggle myself out, which only seemed to make him turned on even more.

''Don't think you can come in with only a towel, and expect me to let you go,'' he whispers in my ear. I suppress a moan.

He moves his head to plant kisses on my neck, but I managed to run away, while he was off guard.

* * *

Lunch passed by painfully slow. Derek kept trying to start a normal conversation, in which only my mother happily joined in. Marvel was entertaining Prim with his retarded faces. Cato spent half an hour making me uncomfortable, striping me with his eyes. I can't help but think it's because of the towel situation.

''Katniss, you're going with me to the nearby bakery after lunch. Derek told me they have a great pastry chef working for them. '' she says sweetly.

''Fine!'' I groan.

I don't know why she always nags me to go with her. It always ends the same way. First she asks me for my opinion. Then she spends an hour telling me how I have a bad taste, just because I didn't pick the cake she wanted. Why bother asking for my opinion then? Mothers.

* * *

It took us ten minutes to get there. The bakery was definitely a one of extreme luxury. It certainly isn't an ordinary one. There were so many delicious croissants, cupcakes, tarts...I should definitely visit this place more often.

''Hello. How can I help you?'' a voice from behind us politely asked.

''Bolton?'' my mum's eyes are full of shock.

Bolton, ...Bolton. Where have I heard that name before? My eyes widen. _This is Peeta's father._

''Matilda!'' he cries out while giving her a hug.

''Oh, wow. I didn't know you work here,'' my mum smiles, tears filling her eyes.

''Oh, I don't. I am the owner. I also have a restaurant downtown. I just came to see how my son is doing. He has great potential. For now, I just let him decorate the cakes.'' he says, a proud smile gracing his features.

''I'm really glad you got everything you wished for. How is your wife?''

''Divorced.'' he replies.

''I'm so sorry.'' my mum smiles sadly.

''It's fine.'' he chuckles.

Peeta really resembled his father. In looks, and personality.

''Katniss?''

Oh shoot! Peeta! I didn't even figure out what I'm going to say to him. My mum gives me a confused look, surprised we know each other.

''Peeta goes to my school. He also lives next to us,'' I explain.

My mum nods happily and goes off with . Shit. Now I'm alone with him.

''Hey!'' I say awkwardly.

He shoots me a kind smile. Ugh! Why does he have to be this nice to me?

''Um, about yesterday...forget it. I understand you don't want to go out with me.'' he smiles with a sad expression on his face.

''Peeta..'' I whisper.

''Don't worry about it!'' he smiles.

I'm about to say something back, but my mum comes in view with Mr Mellark.

''Thank you so much, Bolton! Prim will be very happy.'' she smiles.

''Always happy to help.''

My mum pushed me out the door and Peeta waved me goodbye. I go back in time when Glimmer asked me a simple question. Why is it so hard for me to answer? There is no choice. Cato and I will never be together, and Peeta makes me happy. I stop walking and run towards the bakery, my mum calling my name. I rush inside and look for Peeta, while trying to catch my breath.

''Katniss?'' Peeta calls out confused.

''Peeta! Back at the party you asked me to agree on something, and I wasn't sure what I wanted. I am now. I would like...to go on a d-date with you.'' I say while feeling really stupid, because Mr Mellark was watching us, shocked.

Peeta at first seem stunned, but then gives me his brightest smile yet.

''I'm glad you said that.'' he smiles.

I kiss him on the cheek and walk out the door.

* * *

Peeta POV:

I still have my hand on my cheek rubbing the place her lips brushed.

''Well, at least one of us got the Everdeen girl.'' my father smiles, while patting me on the back. I shoot him a confused look.

''What do you mean? You never really did finish telling me your relationship with Ms Everdeen...'' I say.

''_The girl that was so close, yet so far away. Always out of my reach. Always belonged to someone else_.'' he said, looking into the distance.

* * *

**Don't kill me about Peeta! xD **


	12. Where does your heart lie?

**Guys, I'm really sorry. I updated the chapter like 6 hours ago, but there was some malfunction. I don't know myself, but here is chapter twelve !A lot of you were dissapointed about Katniss/Peeta, so I hope this chapter lifts your spirits up ! Enjoy and review !:))**

* * *

Katniss POV:

Starting from today will be going to school with Prim, only her classes start at two o'clock, so the place won't get crowded. Fortunately, this is only temporarily. Next week the pipes will be repaired, and everything will go back to the way it was.

''Katniss!'' a voice called out from down the hall.

I turn around and see Finnick rushing towards me, while pushing some students that were in his way. When he finally gets over to me, he places his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

''Quickly! Run that kid over there! You forgot about him.'' I say sarcastically.

''Ha ha! I need your help.'' he says rather urgently, while still panting heavily from all the running.

Did he search all over the school for me?

''Finnick Odair is asking me for my services. That's a first !'' I grin.

''Don't make me repeat myself,'' he says annoyed, while looking around us, as if someone's listening in on our conversation.

''Calm your tits! How can I help?'' I say with a big toothy smile on my face.

He throws another glance around us before speaking up. I roll my eyes.

''I saw you hanging with Annie Cresta. Are you friends with her?'' he asks with a serious tone.

''Yeah, why?'' I ask suspiciously.

''I need you to help me out with her.''

I start laughing really loud. Some students stopped talking, and looked in our direction. Finnick furrows his brows in anger.

''Sorry, sorry! It's just, you have every girl eating from the palm of your hand. Why would you need my help?'' I ask, confused.

''She's different. Trust me, I tried every trick I had up my sleeve. She even ripped my invitation for the party,'' he says while cringing,'' I can't ask Johanna and Mags. They aren't really my fans, either. They'd tell her right away. I trust you. Can you help me or not?''

''Yeah, sure.'' I reply, surprised. I never thought Finnick would have a problem getting a girl.

He releases the breath he was holding in.

''You're the best, Kat! Oh, and Peeta asked me to give you this,'' he hands me a piece of paper.

''Later!'' he winks.

It was a note from Peeta. He has a very nice handwriting.

_Meet me in front of the bakery at 9 o'clock._

_Peeta._

The date! I smile, and put the note in my pocket.

* * *

Glimmer POV:

''There has to be something!''

''I'm sorry Glimmer. There's nothing we can do. She doesn't go to this school anymore.'' Coach Red replies frustrated. We've been over this a hundred times.

''What about the girl from two years ago. She didn't go to this school, but she competed!'' I exclaim.

''Yeah, but she was doing volunteer work. When you were in need of a bottle of water, or a towel, her duty was to provide it for you. Since she was a part of the team, she was given permission.

I smirk, and he rolled his eyes.

''Fine! If Katniss can manage coming over after school every day to work for me, I'll make sure she gets on the team. If she doesn't show up, even if it's once, she is OUT!'' he yelled.

''Don't worry, I'll make sure she does,'' I smirk.

* * *

_Another peaceful lunch._

''Katniss, I need you to take care of Prim tonight. Her friend is coming after school to sleep over. Derek and I are working late tonight.''

''I already made plans.'' I say not looking away from my plate. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

''With who? Glimmer can stay over to take care of her with you.''

''It's not with Glimmer,'' I say, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

She noticed how uneasy I was, which gave her an idea of who it might be.

''Is it Peeta?'' she smiled.

That's when I looked up, and my eyes locked with Cato's. To say he looked angry is an understatement. His fists clenched, looking me dead in the eye. Marvel noticed our little exchange, so he broke the silence.

''I can't, either. I'll be near the bridge.''

The big bridge near our school. He goes there often lately. Probably with Foxface.

''Cato?'' Derek turns to him.

''Fine!'' he says, while leaving the table.

We all look at each other, and finish eating in silence. As soon as I finish, I head towards my room.

* * *

Cato POV:

I smash everything in my reach. How can she go out with that prick? Finnick I could've handled, even though I wasn't to happy about their little note exchange. She smiled! She never gives me a smile. But this! That little bastard is acting like a little goody too shoes. How can I compete with that?

I see her walk pass my room, so I grab her, and pull her inside. She starts screaming, but I pull her into a kiss to shut her up. She seems shocked for a second, but quickly pushes me off. What the hell? No one pushes me off.

''Are you crazy?'' she yells.

Yeah, I am. You made me that way.

'' Why are you going out with him? I thought you felt the same way. I thought we had something!'' I yell back.

''There is no us!'' she snaps,'' We can never be together!''

I caress her cheek, and she looks away. I groan. I turn her so she has to look me in the eyes.

''We could keep it a secret.''

Her eyes widen, and she gets angry. I like her feisty.

''We'd be living a lie.''

''So you do feel something for me? I'm only hearing reasons why we shouldn't be together, but you never denied that you like me.''

She pushes me off, and goes to her room.

_We are already living a lie, Katniss_. Why are you so blind not to see that?

* * *

***DING DONG**

''GET THE DOOR!'' my mum yells from her room.

Nobody is going to get it. I'm living in a house with a bunch of lazy asses. I have to do everything around here. I open the door to find a grinning Glimmer, a smiling Thresh and a shy little girl hiding behind him. Okay.

''Hey Katniss! I just came to drop my sister off. I'll be going now. Come on Rue, it's ok.'' he smiles while pushing the little girl inside.

''Hi Rue. I'm Katniss. Don't worry, I don't bite!'' I smile while leaning down to shake her hand.

She returns my smile, which reminds me of Thresh.

''Prim! Your friend is here!'' I yeall. I turn to Rue,'' She's a bit deaf. You can go upstairs. Her room is just down the hall.'' I grin.

She giggles, and runs off. I smile. She reminds me so much of Prim.

''I'll take it from here, Thresh. See you at school.'' I wink.

''Bye Kat !'' he runs off.

''Now,'' I turn to Glim,'' What brings you here?''

''Just the best news ever!'' She grins, entering the house.

''What?''

''You're on the team!'' she starts screaming and jumping up and down.

''W-w-what?'' I say, stunned. How did she do it?

''You have to do some volunteer work after school. Other than that, you're in!'' she smiles.

''Glimmer!'' I exclaim, hugging her tightly. What would I do without her?

''Is Marvel here?'' she suddenly blurts out.

''Yeah, why?'' I talk one step closer, curious to what she has to say.

''Nothing!'' she replies nervously.

''Glimmer? We never keep secrets from each other!''

''Fine, I kind of..._like him_.''

_Wow!_

* * *

_**The bakery shop, 9 o 'clock.**_

''Katniss! You look beautiful.'' Peeta smiles, eyeing me up and down.

I blush.''Thank you. You look handsome.''

He chuckles. I was wearing one of my mum's old dresses. If it was a normal day, she would've never given it to me, because they are far precious to her.

He ties a blindfold to cover my eyes, and carefully leads me inside. Once he took us to the place he wanted us to be, he untied the blindfold. I gasped. In front of me was a table for two with delicious food and drinks. Did he do this all by himself?

''Peeta..''

''Come on! Let's sit down,'' he pulls my chair for me to sit.

An hour has passed, and the date was going perfect. Turns out he cooked all the food by himself.

''So, Katniss? Do you still not like Derek?'' he asks.

I don't even know myself.

''Well...I guess he make my mother happy, so I tend to stay out of her relationship.'' I reply honestly.

''It's not always about happiness.'' he says.

''What do you mean?'' I ask, confused.

He lifts my chin up, and gently kisses me. It was a nice, soft kiss, but there was no spark.

''For example,'' he smiles,'' You make me happy. But you also make me crazy, sad, frustrated, jealous...all those emotions combined. If someone only makes you happy, something is not right, don't you think?''

Oh my god. What am I doing here?

''Peeta...I have to go!'' I quickly blurt out.

''What? Are you ok?'' he asks, concerned.

''Yeah..I'm sorry.'' I ran, as fast as I could.

How stupid could have I been? All this time I was pretending I was strong, I was moving on, going on a date with Peeta, but the only thing I was doing was avoiding the problem. Denying my own wishes. My legs were hurting from all the running, but I didn't care, I wasn't stopping.

I rushed into the house, panting from all the running. He was standing there, our eyes not turning away from each other. At that moment I knew what I have known all along. Where my heart belongs. Where my home is. I found my home.

_''Cato.''_

* * *

**_The next chapter will be about Marvel/Glimmer. What they were doing during this time..(:_**


	13. Remember me part II

**_As promised, here is chapter thirteen! Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm also very sorry for yesterday, I don't know what went wrong. At one point fanfiction was down for me. Well, it's fixed now, so I hope you enjoy and review !:)_**

* * *

Glimmer POV:

''Ready, baby?''

How did I end up here? Was it the need for adrenaline or something more? Katniss told me were Marvel is going to be for the night. The Poet's Bridge. Actually, the bridge isn't even named, but the people named it that way for future aspiring writers. It is said that all writers that sat on that bridge to write, turned out to make a brilliant masterpiece. They are only a few who come now, in hope they'll be the next future writer.

Why am I going there you ask? I don't know. He's probably with Nicole, and I'm still not getting off this motorcycle and running off home. I was thinking of maybe just passing by, to see if he's really with her. The girl who took a part of my life I'll never get back. But I ended up running into some guys by a bar on my way home. One offered me a ride. I didn't refuse. I told him where I wanted to go. Is my wish that he sees me and gets jealous? Is it my wish that he slaps some sense into me? To tell me it's wrong what I'm doing? That I could've been hurt. That it's wrong.

_Who am I kidding?_

''Ready,'' I whisper, putting on my helmet.

I grabbed his leather jacket and we went off. He was driving so fast I thought he would stop breathing any second from how tightly I was holding on to him around his waist. I want to tell him to stop, that I'm going to fall off, but the words aren't coming from my mouth. The scream I want to let out is stuck in my throat. The thing that's worrying me isn't that I couldn't tell him to stop because i can't speak, but because I'm so desperate to see Marvel that much that my life is on the line. What is going on with me?

I could see the bridge getting closer and closer. Three more minutes, and we would be there. What do I expect is going to happen when I come there? That the conversation I made up in my head is going to come true? Life doesn't work that way. For all I know, he might not even be there. He could have left with Nicole somewhere they can be all alone. He could have lied he made plans to meet up on the bridge, and instead he's somewhere else. And here I am, riding a motorcycle with a guy I don't even know to a place I've never been for a person I don't know is there. What did I even expect will happen with this stranger? That his going to just drop me there, and go back? I don't think so. I know better. Guess I really thought my imaginary conversation will come true.

We are here, under the bridge. What comes next? It looks like an alley. I want to go on the bridge, not here. This alley is scary, and barely has any light. I got off the motor and put the helmet down, my arms shaking. I don't know if it's from the ride, or because I'm scared at this moment.

''Well babe, we're here,'' he smiled. It wasn't a kind one, it was frightening.

''Yeah. Do you know how to get up? By stairs?'' I say, doing my best not to stutter.

I can't show how I afraid I am. He will think I'm weak, and that never ends well.

''Maybe,'' he smiles,'' How about you repay me for driving you here.''

''Excuse me? If I recall you're the one who offered me one?'' I say, angry at myself for getting into this.

I could have just ignored him and went on. Straight home. But I didn't. I've done some stupid things in my life, but this takes the cake.

''I didn't say there wasn't a price,'' he grins, getting closer.

I back away, and turn around ready to run, but he quickly catches me, and turn me around to face him.

''Fuck off!'' I yell, hitting him.

''You're going to pay for that,'' he groans, throwing me on the floor.

He's going to rape me, and nobody will hear my pleads. No one will help me. He tears a piece of my shirt, while I continue to throw punches his face. It's no use, he's much stronger than me. I close my eyes, prepared to let destiny take control.

I don't feel anything. There is no weight on me any more._ Am I dead? Did he kill me?_ No, I'm definitely alive. I feel alive. I slowly open my eyes, and soon they are wide open from shock. Marvel's face is above mine. Did he help me? Am I dreaming? Where is the other guy?

He gently picks me up, and from the corner of my eye, I could see the bastard on the floor. He wasn't dead. He was just breathing heavily. Serves him right. And me. He places me on the bench, and gives me his jacket.

''Thank you.'' I whisper.

''What were you thinking?'' he yelled.

I must be dreaming. This is the same thing he said in my head.

''I..I don't know,'' I lower my head down.

He always manages to surprise me. From a guy who only knows how to smirk to this caring side of him. If he continues to be like this, how can I fall out of love?

''You know...I often come here to sit on the bridge, because it's peaceful. Thank you for ruining it for me,'' he smirks.

And he's back.

''Why do you hate me so much?''

He's smirk fades fast.

''And why are you pretending to not know me? You're a great actress you know that?'' he says with a look that's horrifying. Nobody looked at me in that way.

''What are you talking about?'' I say confused.

''Wow! You're a piece of work you know that.'' He gets up to leave, but I hold on to his hand.

''Don't leave me.'' I beg.

I never beg.

He groans, and turns around to pick me up. I ended up in his car. Throughout the whole ride, I was just staring at him. Why does he always help me, if he hates me? Half an hour later, I was home. I got out the car, and watched him drive away. I was so tired, that I didn't even realize then _I never gave him the address._

* * *

**_Oh, and another thing. I made up the whole Poet's bridge thing, but I was very surprised to know that the name exists. You really can't be original these days :D ! My point is if you've known that...don't imagine that bridge :D_**


	14. The reason

_**So, here is chapter fourteen! It's a bit short, because I have to go out often, so I don't have time for long ones, especially since I update every day. But you can finally get some of your questions answered. Enjoy and review !:)**_

* * *

Katniss POV:

''Cato.''

His eyes are showing signs of happiness, but he's not giving in to me.

''Back so soon?'' he lowers his eyebrows in annoyance.

Before I have a chance to speak up, he goes to the living room with me following behind him. It's really dark in here, and the only flicker of light is coming from the TV. He sits himself down on the couch, with a bottle of beer in his right hand, and a remote on his left. Not once has he looked my way. But I can see he is not at piece. He's angry, and it wasn't because of the film on screen. I sit myself next to him, as close as possible, and I can feel him tense, still not looking my way.

I tilt my head and plant kisses up his neck. That's when his gaze shifts from the screen in shock. He's now looking into my eyes as if searching for an answer that's hidden behind them.

''I got home early...to tell you something. Something you need to know,'' I say with a serious expression.

''Oh yeah? And what's that?'' he snaps.

''I've been caught up in you from the day we met.'' I smile, looking him in the eyes.

I can't read his expression, and he isn't moving a muscle.

''Say somet-'' he cuts me off with a kiss.

I tightened my hold on his hair, on which he responded by groaning in pleasure. He dug his fingers into my back, and I gasped when our tongues made contact. The kiss was making my head spin, I thought I was going to pass out. He moved his lips to nib on my earlobe, but I didn't let him.

''I need you on my lips,'' I whisper against his cheek, tugging on his hair.

He gently pushed me, so I was know lying on my back with him on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, with my hands on his back, tracing circles under his shirt. He gently tugged on my bottom lip, and once again our tongues danced together. His hands were slowly wandering under my shirt, when we heard a scream coming from Prim's room. We quickly straightened ourselves out and went to check on them.

''What's wrong?'' I say, while turning the light on.

They were in bed, holding on to each other with frightening stares. They both point in the direction where the TV is placed on the wall. I roll my eyes. They were watching The ring.

''Well you shouldn't watch it, you always get scared!'' I yell.

''We didn't know what else to do!'' Rue says.

I search the bed for the remote, so that I could turn off the TV, but they started yelling at me.

''NO!NO!...we won't scream anymore, we promise. Please let us watch.'' Prim begs.

I sigh.

''Fine! But if I have to come here again, Tv goes off, and you go to bed.'' I say with a harsh glare.

''Why is your hair messed up? Cato's too? What were you doing?'' she asks innocently.

Rue starts giggling.

''Nothing!'' I blush, and leave the room with a smirking Cato.

We were just about to continue were we left off, when we heard a loud thud. It wasn't coming from Prim's room, but from downstairs. We didn't even have to go down, because Marvel went stomping into his room, and closed the door with a loud thud, again. What's up with him?

''I'll go check on him,'' Cato walks towards the door.

''No!'' I stop him,'' I'll go. You wait for me downstairs.''

He shoots me a sexy smirk, while going down the stairs after pecking me on the lips.

I slowly enter the room, and search for Marvel. I found him sitting near the window, his thoughts far away. I walk to sit next to him. He snaps out of his thoughts, and turns to me.

''Marvel, are you okay?'' I ask concerned.

He chuckles, and turns his gaze back towards the window.

''Did she even tell you about me?'' he starts, while I look at him confused. '' We met at basketball camp. For the first time in my life, I wasn't playing with a girl. She felt the same way, so I thought. She goes for her final tournament, and a week after I get a note saying she was just playing with me. I knew she done it before, like me, but I just thought this time it was different. For her. For me.''

Basketball camp? Final tournament? Is he talking about...? My eyes widen.

''Marvel, who are you talking about?''

''Glimmer,'' he whispers, his gaze still wandering somewhere in a distance.

_Oh my god_. The basketball camp was two weeks before the final tournament, and one week after the tournament...Glimmer was still...

''I think you need to know something,'' I say with a serious look.

His head snaps in my direction, waiting impatiently.

'' I don't know if you heard that on the day of the tournament Glimmer was sent to the hospital,'' I start. He nods. '' It wasn't some minor injury. Her head was what was damaged. She couldn't have sent you that note...she was in a coma for a week.''

I had his full attention by now, and tears started filling my eyes from the memory.

''Marvel...she had to deal with memory loss. Some of it came back, but a huge part of it didn't. _The reason she doesn't remember you, is because she can't remember what happened for a year before the tournament._


	15. Camp diaries part I

_14th of April, 2011._

_Basketball camp - day four._

Glimmer POV:

''Another one! another one !'' Delly yelled.

'' No way. My whole body is shivering, and by the way, you said this was going to be a true story.'' Chrissie snapped, while taking the torch out of Adeline's hands.

''It's true,'' Adeline started,'' My friend said so.''

I sigh. Adeline Basha. She wasn't a liar, but the worlds most naive girl. Maybe a bit stupid, also. Apparently, her friend was at a party when a girl came up to talk to her. Later that night she went to her house to give her the bag she forgot in the club, but the person that opened the door said the girl has been dead for three years. I'm starting to think if somebody told her to jump off a cliff to save her family, she would do it. Not the brightest person you've met, but I guess she's okay other than that.

They started bickering again, but my thoughts were already far away. I might not like insects, but I enjoy staying in the woods. I know Katniss would've loved it here. We gathered around the fire, like we do every year. It was a tradition. It was a chilly night, so everyone appreciated the warmth coming from the flames. We were in the middle of roasting marshmallows and sharing spooky stories. I've burned my tongue about six times, and maybe roasted one proper marshmallow. What can I say? Not really good at this stuff, like Katniss is. She would have no problem surviving if she was lost in the woods. Me, on the other hand, I'd probably die on the second day.

'' Don't be such a wuss.'' Delly exclaimed,'' Glimmer, it's your turn.''

So not in the mood for story telling. I lift my gaze from the fire to look at them. All jumbled up in a circle, sitting on the logs with blankets on. Am I the only idiot who seems to prefer sitting on the floor? Those logs are not very comfy. I look at all their faces. They are anticipating my story. I guess I could narrate the one story Katniss told me. Not really spooky, but who knows, these girls start screaming when a twig cracks. Might even make them run off.

''Pass me the torch,'' I grin,'' I'm going to tell you the story about the black ribbon.''

I haven't even started the story yet, and they are already scooting closer to each other. I roll my eyes. The titles not even scary. I started of with a spooky voice.

'' A long time ago a young man fell in love with a beautiful woman. She always dressed nice, and ALWAYS wore a black ribbon around her neck. They got married and moved into a little cottage by the sea. One day he was really curios to why she always wore that ribbon. Since he was so eager to know, he asked her. The only thing she said was he would be sorry if she took it off. So she didn't. Since he was not pleased with her answer, and the curiosity got the best of him, he opened her sewing box to get a pair of scissors. He went back to bed, and CUT OFF her ribbon. Her head fell off and rolled onto the floor while the woman screamed I told you you'd be sorry!".

I turn off the flashlight with a wide grin on my face. Nobody was screaming or running, but they were just sitting there, shivering. I laugh. This is better than I thought. Nobody is saying a word. Then came silence. Only the wind could be heard. All of sudden, a group of masked faces sneaked behind us. Everyone started screaming, except me. They ran in the direction where our counselor's cabin was, with the masked guys following behind them.

Yeah, I was scared too, and wanted to scream. From the outside I looked like I didn't move a muscle, and I wasn't frightened at the least, but in the inside my heart is beating fast.

''We got a fearless one over here,'' a voice chuckled.

I jumped startled. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realize one of them stayed behind, still wearing a mask on.

''What do you want?'' I yell.

''No need to get your panties in a twist, it's just a joke!'' he chuckled.

''It's not a funny one, asshole,'' I smirk.

''Oooh! I like my girls spunky. Don't you think it would be a shame if this didn't happen? I wouldn't have met such a beautiful girl,'' he said getting closer.

I blush and turn around to run away, but I ran right into the bitch of them all. Nicole. Fuck!

* * *

**_I have to stop here, because I'm going out (and because it's a good place for me to stop). I'll come back, and update the sixteenth chapter really soon. Just to let you know, there will be lots of KATO, so don't worry. I just have to finish Glimmer/Marvel story, so it doesn't get confusing later (they are an important part of the story:) ). I hope you like reading about them. If you don't, I'll try to minimize their lines..so tell me..and there will be a Cato POV coming soon for those of you who were wondering. Hope you enjoyed, and review !:)_**


	16. Camp diaries:Naked poker

**_Heeeey ! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday. You'll laugh if I tell you why. But I guess I can use that kind of disappointment for my stories. The next chapter will be a camp diaries part III chapter and a KATO chapter! so YAY! It's going to be a longer one, and there will be lots of Kato, which I know you all are happy about ! :D Enjoy and review ! :)_**

* * *

Glimmer POV:

Nicole. For a flash, I imagined the marshmallow stick in my hands going through her neck. I have every reason to hate her. There is nothing that girl wouldn't do to get what she wants. There were rumors going around about girls dropping from the competition, and that it was no coincidence. She must have gotten her hands dirty, if it means getting her way.

'' And, what's going on here?'' she asks with a strange tone, eyeing me up, and then looking towards the masked boy behind me.

He steps forward and wraps his arm around me, while I act as if I'm disgusted.

''Nothing, just havin' some fun, right?'' he leans closer to me.

I scoff and move his arm to his sides.

''I hardly call this encounter fun.'' I cringe.

He lets out a low chuckle.

''Marvel!'' Foxface yells to get his attention,'' We're going to play poker back at my room, coming?''

''Nah, I have to go find the guys anyway.'' he says.

I wonder how he looks underneath that mask. It's obvious Foxface likes him by how possessive she is of him, which makes me even more curios. He's intriguing.

''See you later, mystery girl.'' he walks away, still looking at me.

I snap out of my thoughts once I realize Nicole is still standing in front of me. She has an evil smile on her face.

'' What about you Glitter? Think you're up for the challenge? One game of poker.'' she says with an evil glint in her eyes.

I scoff. What makes her think I'll want to play with her? This is just another scam she's trying to pull.

'' I think...I'll pass.'' I smirk, turning around to walk away.

'' I've always known Vracar's team was filled with cowards. It would be an embarrassment to consider you as a competition. You were never a threat to us.'' She says with a wide smile on her face.

I turn around and shoot her a glare. This is just a trap, but on the other I would love to find out what she had planned out for the evening. Little did I know then, she just made me a huge favor by doing what she did, which was also her downfall.

''You're on, bitch!'' I smirk.

I was never the one to back up from a challenge. I was a different person back then. Naive and stupid.

''Well, let's get going then,'' she smirked.

* * *

Shit! I have a flush, but I wonder if it's good enough. She looks pretty confident, but she might be bluffing. We're all in.

''Come on Glimmer!'' Delly yelled.

It seems they've been chased all the way to Foxface's minions. They got the invite also, and accepted after hearing I'm playing.

''Let's make it more interesting,'' Nicole grinned deviously.

Here comes the catch. I've waited all night for it. It seems reasonable enough to bring it up now, when we're all in.

''The one who loses,'' she starts with a smile on her face,'' _has to stand in the center of the camp...completely naked for ten minutes.'_'

Everyone gaped. The other groups are probably at the basketball court for a late night training. It's just us and the Panem High girls. Ten minutes. I can handle that.

''Fine!'' I smirk.

Heads turned my way with a shocked expression. Get a good look, bitches. I'm not the one to back away. The only thing I'm wondering is why she's so sure she'll be the one winning. Then again, she probably thought I'd back out.

Then we're back to my flush. Is it enough to beat her? No going back now.

I reveal my cards with a confident look on my face.

She faked a shock expression, and then snickered. She threw her cards on the table. I wanted to hurl. Full house.

''Come on Glitter. Let's see what your mummy gave you.'' She chuckled.

Delly, Adeline and Cassie looked my way with hopeless expressions. Don't look at me in that way. I'll feel worse.

I strip my clothes and run to the center. I cover some parts of my body with my hands. I let out a breath. Nobody is here. I was right. Let's just hope the our coach, or worse the camp counselor doesn't walk by in the next ten minutes.

From the corner of my eye I see Foxface taking her phone out. That bitch. Fortunately, Delly stood up for me.

'' Nobody said anything about phones,'' she says smashing her phone.

You go Delly.

''You bitch,'' Nicole exclaimed ready to punch her.

_Ten minutes is up._ I was about to run towards them, but Nicole quickly locked the door, snickering. I could hear Delly's screams, but It's no use. We are outnumbered. They;ll never be able to get to the door. Chatter could be heard. From the corner of my eye, I see faces beginning to appear from the woods. Shit! All the other doors are locked, and our rooms are across the forest. They'll see me. They're going to see me. What am I going to do?


	17. Camp diaries:part III

**I am really sorry it took me so long to update! I have like no time, so I decided to just finish the camp diaries chapters with this one, so the next was is a LONG KATO chapter;) !...Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Glimmer POV:

I ran to the farthest cabin as fast as my feet can take me. I might not be able to get inside, but I can always hide behind it. Thankfully, there are a lot of bushes, so there is a chance of getting unnoticed. I also noticed a garbage can, so I took the lid off to cover my body with it. It is gross, but right now, I can't afford to think about dirt.

I hear a lot of voices, but at least none of them are close for now. I take a small peak from where I am. Most of them are goofing around and playfully pushing each other. Some are already going to their cabins, eager to get a good night's sleep. I sigh. This might just work out. I'll just run, nobody is paying attention anyway.

*crack* *crack*

I stiffen. Somebody is coming my way in a rather loud way, stomping like elephants. I stay still, and try to make as less noise I can muster. Nothing to worry about. They are just going to sleep. Once they're inside, I'll resume with my plan.

I hold in my breath when I hear the door shriek. Being the idiot I am, I let go off the lid. It landed with a low thud, but not low enough not to be heard. Panic starts kicking in.

''Let's go to Cato's cabin and drink some booze. Ladies first. Finnick, take the lead. I'll catch on,'' a voice chuckled.

Where did I hear that voice? It's familiar. More laughter joined in, and a few curse words. I hear the footsteps walking away. I sigh in relief, and prepare myself to run off in the woods in a bee line.

''My birthday is in three weeks. It's a bit early for a birthday present, don't you think?'' the same voice from before snickered.

I turn my head and see a boy standing next to me. I let out a scream, but it is muffled by a hand wrapped around my mouth. He's piercing into my eyes. I now have a clear view on his face, which looks simply breathtaking in the moonlight. I feel my face burning up. I must be getting down with a fever because of the cold weather. Yeah, the weather. And, I'm naked. I let that sink in. I'm naked with only a garbage lid covering half of my body with a handsome boy.

He slowly moves his hand away and unzips his jacket for me to wear.

''Thanks,'' I say in a harsh tone.

Even I don't know why. Maybe I thought it was gonna come out muffled. I don't like the effect he has on me. I'm the one who plays the game. I don't get played.

''Marvel,'' he smirks, lending me a hand.

''M-Marvel? Like the one who...'' I doze off.

''Who gave you a scare?'' he winks, getting a closer.

I back away, and scoff. I don't need another reason to be on Nicole's target list.

'' So, I'm going to go now. Thanks for ...the jacket,'' I say in an annoyed tone, and head towards the woods.

''I think it would be only fair I walk you to your cabin,'' he says, catching on.

''That won't be necessary,'' I say, speeding up.

''I insist.'' he smirks, speeding up as well. It doesn't take him long to catch on, for his one step makes five of mine. Soon enough, I start walking like I normally do, seeing he's going nowhere. It was a ten minute walk. I caught him glancing, but he never looks away when our eyes meet. He just shoots me his cocky smirk, while I suppress a smile.

''So, um, thanks again. I'll return your jacket tomorrow,'' I say, clutching on to it.

He takes a step forward, and leans against the railings with a smirk on his face.

'' You don't have to. Looks better on you,'' his smirk widens.

I scoff.

''So, eleven o'clock is good for you?''

''What?'' I say dumbfounded.

''Our date. Tomorrow,'' he grins.

My mouth is hanging open.

''What makes you think I want to go on a date with you?'' I smirk.

I do. I know I do.

''You're an open book. I know what you're thinking,'' he takes a step forward.

''Oh, yeah?'' I smirk ''And what am I thinking now?''

He grabs me by the jacket and pulls me close. I look into his eyes. He returns my look with equal intensity. My heart was thumping so loud, I was afraid he could hear it. The thing that happened next took us both by surprise. It wasn't him, but I who closed the distance. It wasn't long before his tongue entered my mouth. He was about to pull away, but I captured his lips in hunger before they escape. I placed my hand in his now messy hair, and he pulled me even closer, his hand resting above my knee. Things were starting to get hot, so I pulled away, before things go any further. He leans in playfully as if to kiss me, but then backs away.

''See you tomorrow, Glimmer,'' he smirks.

I sit down on the stairs and grin like a maniac. If it's like this, I might even let him get close to me.

* * *

_**Oh, and another thing. I am going to write another story soon, also. I'll be having a lot more free time, so I'll be able to juggle both stories, so I would love if you could tell me your favorite hunger games couples. I would like to know. PM me or just put it in the review. Thank you ^^ :)**_


	18. You remind me of my weakness

**_So, here is chapter eighteen! And wow, over 200 reviews ! You guys are amazing:)_**

**_Ilikebubbles: As you requested, I'm going to respond here. I would just like to say, that I didn't quite understand the ratings while I was reading them. This is not one of those hardcore M rated fanfics. As I mentioned, I have trouble writing a kissing scene, let alone ...that:D...There might be something mentioning it, but I'm not doing anything detailed. Now, I have seen a lot of T rated fanfics, which are supposed to be M rated according to the fanfiction ratings, and there are a lot of M rated ones who are really detailed, and that is I think MA, which is banned? So sorry, I'm really confused about that. Either way, I put in M in later chapters because of some swearing words, and some scenes, just in case. I hope you understand that:) It's not turning into one of those M rated ones !_**

**_Anyways, please ENJOY and Review !:)_**

* * *

Katniss POV:

I grab the handle, cautiously, so no sound escapes these walls. The door creeks open, loudly. I utter a sharp hissing sound. The more I'm wary, the more noise I make. We can't afford to arouse any suspicion. Cato and I. An hour passed by since mum came to kiss me goodnight. Derek and her should be fast asleep by now. Prim included. I don't leave the door closed, just barely brushing the door frame, so It'll be easier for me to come back in. I tip toe my way to Cato's room, still on my guard, not to make any noise. Of course that is impossible for Katniss Everdeen, the magnet for bad luck.

A loud noise roars through the walls. I forgot to put my phone on silent mode, and it seems Cato is really impatient, he has to send me a message. At least he didn't call, I'll give him that. I can't say I'm not anticipating to feel his touch, but I still have to be cautious. I guess Cato doesn't know what that means. It's not like he hasn't been hitting on me before, our parents a meter away from us. I throw a glance on my mobile screen.

* * *

_From: Cato._

_Are you coming or not?_

* * *

I roll my eyes. I would love to see him sneak so fast. If he is so good at this, why doesn't he sneak to my room? It was his idea in the first place. Because of his little moment of impatience, and well, my mistake of not turning my phone off, I have extra work on my hands. Checking if I woke them up. Prim is not a problem. She can sleep through an earthquake. Although she did have nightmares before, but those are not a problem right now. I tip toe to mum's room and lean my ear on the door. No, they definitely didn't hear a thing, but they aren't asleep either. Are they...? I cringe in disgust and walk away to Cato's room. I don't bother being silent anymore.

''Where were we? '' he turns me around, and without waiting for an answer, his mouth finds mine.

Our bodies pressed against each other, and our hands roaming everywhere, as if they're searching for somethin', something they cannot find, because it's not enough. I need him.

His lips move to my ear, his breathing heavy. I clutch his shirt tighter and bury my face in the crook of his neck. He nibbles on my ear, before moving his lips down to my neck, planting light kisses all the way to my collarbone. I moan in pleasure and pull on his shirt even more, bringing him closer. My hands find their way to his hair, pulling on it, and bringing his head closer to my neck. I can feel him smirk against my skin, which sends a shiver down my spine. He roughly kisses my neck again. This time using his tongue also, and another moan escapes my lips. I know he's enjoying this, hearing the sounds escaping my lips, hearing his victory. Seeing me this weak because of him.

Every time I see that smirk play on his lips, the lips that place gentle and hungry kisses all over me, making me produce sounds I didn't know of, It reminds me of how much I want him. Of how much power he has over me. It also makes me escape reality and takes me to this illusion. Illusion of a life where we can be together. Where this isn't wrong. But it doesn't feel wrong even in reality. It feels right. His touch feels right. His kisses, which make my body tremble and mind dizzy, feel right.

I gently push him away, which takes him by surprise. An evil glint flickers in my eyes. I smirk deviously. I'm not letting him take full control over me. I back him to the bed and place a hand to his chest, which makes him raise his eyebrow in return. I hold him by the collar and roughly slam him on to the bed, climbing on top of him. A smirk plays on his lips. He leans in to kiss me, his hand finding its way under my shirt, but I smack it away.

* * *

Cato POV:

What a transformation! One second she's pinning me down on the bed, and the other she's nervous as hell. Who is this girl?

All of a sudden, I can tell she's feeling uneasy, and I think she knows I noticed, because she starts shifting uncomfortably on top of me. I smirk. Leave it up to her to work me up, and then play the innocent card and leave me hanging like this.

''How about,'' I smirk, pulling her down,''We just go to sleep?''

I can see a smile forming on her face, and she relaxes. She nods. I sigh.

''But don't think you'll get away with it next time,'' I hiss. ''Working me up,'' I mumble under my breath.

She blushes, and looks away but I force her to look moving her chin lightly with my finger. Our foreheads touch, and she slowly moves to brush her lips lightly across the crown of my head. Then she plants a kiss on my eyelid, moving to my cheek, then my jaw, before reaching to give me a peck on the lips.

''You're doing this on purpose,'' I groan against her skin.

''I'm not doing anything,'' she winks.

I groan and pull her under the covers. She covers her mouth in an attempt to contain her laughter. I smirk. I jump on top of her and plant kisses down her neck, knowing it'll make her uncomfortable again. She freezes under me. That shut her up. I can't help but feel a bit sad that she can't relax around me, but at the same time I feel victorious. I'm the only one that makes her feel this way, and she knows it. I intertwine her fingers with mine, and pull her against my chest.

I close my eyes immediately, being tired and all. Tomorrow is going to be a big day. The tournament begins at 11 o 'clock, and I need to go watch Katniss's game also. I might not make it to the beginning, but everything's better than not to show up at all.

* * *

All Star tournament - Girls basketball schedule.

First round - day one.

1. Korach vs Fantasy warriors / _10 o'clock._  
2. Global's vs Vracar / _12 o' clock._  
3. Red Angels(Panem High) vs Cobra's / _1 o'clock._

First round - day two.

1. Magic Hawks vs Hoops / _12 o'clock._  
2. Green Bulls vs Clever Pacers / _2 o'clock._  
3. Heat Rockets vs Average Nuggets / _4 o'clock._

First round - day three.

1. Golden Pistons vs Heat / _11 o'clock._  
2. Red Knicks vs Raptors / _1 o'clock._  
3. Jazz Wizards vs Hornets / _3 o'clock._

First round- day four.

1. Blazers vs Thunder wolves / _9 o'clock._

_**(A/N: The teams for the boys basketball are the same, just the schedule is a bit different.)**_

* * *

Katniss POV:

''And another marvelous lay up from Vracar's very own Katniss Everdeen,'' Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed.  
The tournament's commentator along with Ceasar Flickerman who is known to change his hair color every year. Heard this year it's blue. Speaking of him, he isn't here. There has been a change in the schedules, so I guess he's commentating on Cato's match. Usually this kind of things don't happen, so everyone can watch each others matches.

I lock my eyes with Glimmer, and she gives me a nod. We're going through with coach's next plan. _Operation three_. Glimmer's jersey number, and her action. This action was made for her. For her speed, and strength.

Delly passes me the ball, and I slowly work my way to the second half of the court. I see Cassie make an opening on my left. I trick the player in front of me, so instead of passing the ball to my left, I pass to my right, to Dorothy. I sprint to my left to block Cassie's player, while she takes my place. She gets the ball from Dorothy, while Glimmer blocks my player, and makes an opening for Dorothy. Of course everybody thought Dorothy was finishing, and that's where Glimmer comes in and gets the ball. She pivots to her right, and goes straight for the basket. Perfect shot.

Atala, the referee blows the whistle. The match is over, we won! We sprint to the circle in the middle of the court and hug each other like a team.

''Who is the best?'' I yell.

''VRACAR!'' they yell, raising their hands.

We congratulate the other team on their game, and head for the changing rooms. Red Angels are playing after us. I guess Cato got hold up. Actually, we had a big crowd of people watching, I might not have seen him.

''KATNISS!''

I turn around and run right into Gale's embrace. I missed him. I'm really glad he came to watch us. I return his hug, and he lifts me in the air.

''Put me down,'' I giggle.

''As you wish Catnip,'' he chuckles.

I forgot how much fun I have when I'm with him. I noticed he always brings a smile on my face.

''I'm going to go change, and we'll meet up after, okay?'' I smile, heading for the changing rooms.

''WAIT!'' he calls out, spinning me 'round, leaning in to...kiss me?

I don't have any time to react when his lips smash onto mine. My eyes are wide open, and I can't move. Is this really happening?  
He pulls away quickly, and I prepare myself to run, my eyes teary, when I notice someone standing behind him. _Cato._

* * *

**_A/N: Also for the other story I mentioned. I might be making a poll like Camilla requsted:) !..I'll take my time to see everyone's opinion..but I'd like you to choose couples like for example: Cato- and you tell me who you like him best with( Clove/Glimmer/Katniss), and for couples that are a certain there is no need to mention like Finnick and Annie( I can't picture them with anyone else:) ) ... Maybe you even like the couples as they are in this story( of course in that one there will be even more couples), and so on...The reason I'm doing this is because I noticed there are a lot of Clato shippers reading my story ( personally I am also, but I fell in love with KATO too), so I would like to make it up to everyone who maybe don't like the couples in this story , but like the story. Although it would be hard for me to write a GLATO fanfic because I just don't like them,and the only person I can picture Glimmer with is Marvel._**


	19. What are you to me?

Katniss POV:

My eyes blink furiously, trying to adjust to the scene in front of me. When I think back, I had a normal life. It wasn't perfect, but I liked it that way. Drama free. Now? Now my best friend has kissed me after I thought we were finally on the same page. I hoped he understood our agreement that we are better off as friends. And on the other side, my boy-...Cato saw our little exchange. What is he to me? He's not my friend, neither something more. I can't be with him and I can't want him. So, what is he?

In the outside world, where it's not just me and him, he can't be bothered by this or our cover is blown.

''Cato I - ..'' I close my mouth, not knowing what to say.

His face showed no expression, when he waltzed towards us. Does he even care? I know he can hide his emotions really well, but not when he is angry. He has a short temper. Am I less important to him than his car? When I broke his side mirror he was ready to kill, and when a guy he doesn't even know kisses me, he is okay with it?

''Hey,'' he smiles,''I just came to congratulate you on your win.''

I open my mouth and gape at him in confusion. There is no sign of anger or jealousy in his voice. He is really calm. Actually, I've never seen him more sweet and calm before. What is he playing?

''Thanks um..'' I start but Gale cuts in.

''Gale,'' he shakes his hand.

''Cato,'' I see Cato tapping his shoulder while shaking his hand.

''Oh, so you must be Katniss's soon to be brother,'' Gale shoots him a toothy smile.

''Why yes, and I must be going now,'' he says turning my way before walking away.

That's when I realize he has been clenching his fists the whole time. Is he holding it in?

I turn to Gale and have this sudden urge to slap him, but I resist. My whole body is trembling from how angry I am.

''Katniss,'' Gale holds out his hand to caress my cheek, but I slap it away.

''Don't...Don't touch me !'' I yell at him and run off to the changing rooms.

I hear him call out my name again before the door closes.  
It's not like I thought everything would turn out for the best. I mean I guess in our years, Cato and I could fool around and this spark we have would eventually fade. But it seems as if we can't even have that. There is always someone or something standing in our way.

I change into my ordinary clothes, and storm out of the changing rooms with Glimmer following me close behind.

''Katniss wait up !'' she yells.

I don't. I just want to go home. The door almost slams in her face when I close it with as much force I can muster.

''Will you wait up? Did something happen? Katniss!'' she calls out frustrated.

I stop walking, my back still turned to her.

''Gale kissed me !'' I yell.

I can't see her face, but I can already imagine her bewildered expression.

''What? Well, what did you do?'' she says in a hushed voice.

I turn to face her, my head lowered and eyes looking at my shoes as if they're the most interesting thing in the world.

''Nothing. I - I got mad...and I..ran away,'' I mumble,''But it's a lot more complicated. There are some things a didn't tell you.''

''Like wh-''

''Well if it isn't our famous duo.''

I groan. Foxface. Last person I want to be talking to right now. I see Marvel standing next to her, but he's to busy looking through me. Probably at Glimmer. And behind them, leaning against the car I see a strand of blond hair. Cato.

''And if it isn't the redheaded bitch herself,'' I snap back.

''Oooh, Vraca-''

''Save it. Leave all your insults for when I wipe the floor with your face,'' I yell, not caring if I don't sound like myself.

''Marvel!'' she fumes,'' Let's go!''

* * *

Glimmer POV:

Foxface throws on a temper tantrum or better, a bitch fit, pulling on Marvel's hand. I look away and instead gaze at Katniss. Her face is unreadable. She keeps staring at something or someone in the distance with a determined look on her face. What has she been hiding from me?

''Actually you go on, I think I'm going to stay here,'' I here Marvel say.

My head snaps in his direction, a smile threatening to appear on my face. Foxface lightly hits him on the arm and walks away, furious. I try to contain my laughter, but my face soon becomes serious when I see him walking towards me. I straighten myself out and look at the floor not knowing how to face him.

''Glimmer,'' Marvell calls out my name, already standing next to me.

I slowly look up to meet his gaze.

''Hi,'' I say awkwardly, still looking around.

''Hi,'' he smirks,'' I've been wanting to ask you something.''

''Yeah?'' I say, turning my gaze towards the floor again.

''Are you free this Saturday? I was thinking we could go watch a movie,'' he grins.

Is he for real?

''Um..like a..d-date?'' I blurt out.

''If you want it to be,'' he smirks, getting closer.

Katniss is already running towards a car by now. Is that Cato?  
Marvel coughs to get my attention and I direct my gaze towards him.

''Sure,'' I mumble.

''What's that? Didn't quite catch it,'' he teases.

'' I said sure,'' I playfully push him away.

* * *

Katniss POV:

I see him against the car, a hand in his pocket, and a cigarette in his other.

''Cato.'' I whisper, our eyes locking with each other.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter nineteen! Wow, already chapter nineteen. Anyway, I loved all of your reviews. There are much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed, and also, review ! (:**_


	20. Forever yours

_**InloveWithHG: no need for such drastic measures because here is chapter twenty !:)))) I hope you guys enjoy and please review !**_

* * *

''Cato!'' I call out his name again, running towards him,''It's not what you think.''

''And what is it that I'm thinking?'' he replies with a serious expression, while he fills his mouth with smoke once again.

''Um..well...that..'' I start, trying to find words.

''That my girlfriend just kissed another guy?'' he said through gritted teeth.

''No! He kissed me.'' I yell, but then my eyes snap wide open,''Did you just say girlfriend? You think of me as your girlfriend?''

He shrugs my question, inhaling another smoke before throwing the cigarette away. He grabs the handle of the door ready to leave. He starts the engine and goes in reverse. Just as he's about to drive away, I run in front of the car.

''ARE YOU CRAZY!?'' he yells, hitting the brakes.

''Maybe I am, but I won't let you leave until you talk to me,'' I say, a sad expression on my face.

He hits the wheel, and gets out of the car after closing the door with a loud thud. As he walks furiously towards me, I start walking backwards, scared.

He grabs me by the arms and for a second I thought I was lifted in the air. They start to hurt so I yelp in pain.

''You know I would never do that,'' I whisper, getting dizzy from the pain.

He gently releases me, but I could still see he's angry.

''I'm sorry,'' he says walking away to vent his anger punching the car.

''Stop it !'' I yell, turning him around,'' You'll hurt yourself.''

''The damage is already done,'' he chuckles darkly,'' I kept on imagining scenes where I snap his neck over and over again.''

I throw my arms around him, then pull away to caress his cheek.

''I'm yours, and always will be,'' I whisper.

In that moment I knew that this isn't something that'll just go away.

''I really want to kiss you right now,'' he smirks, pulling me closer.

''Me too,'' I smile,'' But you'll have to wait for that.''

''Come on,'' he groans,'' Just a little one.''

I chuckle at how frustrated he gets when something is not going his way. But he has a great way of manipulating me, so I give him a peck before confirming that nobody is watching.

''You can't count that as a kiss,'' he hisses.

''Well you'll have to be patient or you won't even get a peck out of me.'' I grin.

''Fine!'' he groans,'' Then get in the car and let's go.''

''What about Glimm-''

''Marvel can take her,'' he cuts in, impatient.

''Oh, okay,'' I say lamely, after thinking it through.

I guess that would be okay. Besides, she would kill me for ruining this opportunity for her.

* * *

We arrived home a bit late for Cato just had to get a speeding ticket. Of course he also had to get himself into an argument as well. With less money in our pockets and a few cursing words after, we finally got to our house.

''Is anybody at home?'' I ask him, opening the door for us.

''I don't think so. Dad is at work. Primrose is still at school, and your mum told be she'll be out for an hour or so,'' he replies, wiggling his eyebrows.

I scoff and roll my eyes. He looks just like a child who got his first lollipop.

''Guess we have the whole house to ourselves,'' I grin, pulling him by the shirt to the bedroom.

''I guess we do,'' he smirks.

He lifts me in the air and wraps my legs around his waist before opening the door.

''If I see that guy near you again,'' he say between kisses,'' I'll kill him with my bare hands, got it?'' he hisses while kissing my neck. I let out a moan.

He pushes me against the closet, and I let out a low scream. He hit me right against the sharp handle.

''Cato, you ass,'' I whine,''That hurts.''

''I know,'' he smirks,''Maybe now I'll get an answer out of you.''

''What answer?'' I mumble, while he continues to kiss me.

''I asked you if you got it? I don't want that boy near you.'' he says with a serious tone in his voice.

''Cato,'' I say angrily,'' Shut up!''

I pin him on to the bed, and pull him in a hungry and needy kiss.

''Kat-''

''No talking!'' I kiss his neck which shuts him up.

He smirks, and flips me over so that he is on top of me.  
He plays with my lower lip, pulling on it then moving on to my jaw placing light kisses. I throw my head back so he continues to leave small purple marks on my neck. He lowers his head to kiss my stomach and works his way upwards.

''Cato,'' I moan, pulling on his hair.

I can feel him smirk against my skin, but he soon lifts his head with a serious expression.

''Are you okay with this?'' he whispers against my ear, which makes me shiver.

I look at him with a confused expression. With what exactly? My question is soon answered when he asks for my permission to take my shirt off. I turn a light shade of pink and nod my head lightly.

''God damn it Katniss,'' he groans while staring at my chest.

I move my hands to cover my chest, but he quickly pins them to my side.

''Don't even think about it,'' he grins, kissing me hungrily.

Good thing I decided to wear a nice red lacy bra. It's like I new something like this would happen, or at least I hoped. I make a mental note to go shopping with Glimmer for new one's.

*DING DONG*

''You must be fuckin' kidding me,'' Cato exclaims.

I immediately search for my shirt to cover myself, and go down with Cato to answer the door. Who is it? Mum isn't supposed to show up for at least another half an hour.

I straighten myself up before Cato opens the door. The minute he saw who it was his whole body froze. I try to catch a glimpse of the person in front of him. It's a woman, fairly young with wavy brown hair and sunglasses covering her eyes.

''Mum,'' Cato chokes out.


	21. ex Mrs Hunter makes an appearence

Katniss POV:

Mum? As in the woman who gives birth to you, gives you supplies and raises you? No, that's definitely not what she is. Till now, Cato has never mentioned his mother. In fact I haven't heard anyone mention her in this household. The thought of her existence didn't even cross my mind once till now. Why is she here now? It's kind of odd she's visiting just now, and I think I would've at least learned her name if she comes often. Did she leave them or was she just on a business trip in the meantime and couldn't visit ?

''What are you doing here, mum?'' Cato asks, while getting frustrated.

''Can't a mother visit their sons without having a reason for it?'' she says with those annoying 'I'm high class' voices, while inviting herself inside.

''Not if the mother is you,'' he scoffed,'' We have last seen you three months ago and you know how that went.''

''Not my fault your fath-,'' she stops when she spots me,''My Cato, why I didn't know you had a girl in your life. I thoug-''

''Actually there is a lot you missed out on,'' Cato cuts in,'' I'm sure you heard of dad remarrying. Well this is one of Matilda's daughters, not one of my girlfriends.''

Yeah, that sentence should make me want to curl on the floor and cry, but the wink he gave me when she wasn't looking actually made me happy.  
Victoria turns her head in my direction once more, and takes of her sunglasses that looked way to big on her face to reveal a pair of striking green eyes. I can see where Marvel gets his looks, but I can still see some resemblance in Cato as well. She hands me her hand for me to shake while putting on a forced smile. I didn't know if it was from all the botox she seemed to have done earlier or simply because she didn't like me. Botox or not, she is beautiful. The way she handed me her hand I thought she wanted me to kiss it. And when I saw those manicured monsters she calls nails I wanted to puke. She is the perfect reminder of how Cato's world is different then mine. Cato was right on one thing that night. We are low standard compared to his family.

''Katniss Everdeen,'' I say while shaking her hand in an awkward position.

''Victoria Adler,'' she smiles, probably at how ridiculous I look while shaking her hand,''Pleasure.''

''The pleasure is all mine Mrs Adler,'' I suppress a smirk.

''You didn't answer my question mother,'' Cato moved towards her.

''As I said, I only came to visit my darling sons,'' she shoots him a wide smile.

''Margaret! Bridget!'' she called out.

She can't be serious. She isn't thinking of...?

''Mrs Adler, so nice to see you,'' the maids gave her a curtsy.

''Oh, you two are such dears,'' she said while walking in the direction where the kitchen was,'' Please make sure the guest room is ready for me.''

''Right away Mrs Adler,'' Margaret bowed, and left our presence along with Bridget.

''You're planning on staying here? I don't think father will agree on this,'' Cato asked, annoyed with the situation.

''Don't look like you aren't happy to see me and it's just for a short while,'' she smiled and waltzed off, upstairs.

Is she serious? She can't be. Mr Hunter and Mrs Adler are divorced, why would she stay here? I mean of course she can visit her kids, but stay in a nearby hotel if you don't live near woman! Or better, I'm sure Marvel and Cato would love to visit her once in a while if she wasn't this uptight and ignored them when she doesn't need something from them.

''Where are you?'' I hear a voice say in a hushed tone.

My head snaps in the direction the voice came from. It's definitely Cato's, but I didn't even notice we weren't together in the same room anymore. His voice gets more clear and I can now here his entire conversation. He didn't notice me, because his back was turned towards me and he was too busy with the person he was talking to on the phone.

''Dad, I'm not going to deal with this again,'' Cato raised his voice, but quickly went back to whispering.

''What do you mean?'' he asked clearly confused at his dad's words,''Wait till dinner? You expect me that Matilda's going to be fine with this? You know how this dinner will end, right?''

Assuming from his face expression, the next words his father used to reassure him, calmed him down.

What is he talking about? The next thing he hears make his eyes go wide, and I can't say I'm too happy at what name his fists clench, but not from anger.

''S-she's in town? A-Annabelle is in town?'' he stutters.

I see him about to turn around as if finally noticing someone's presence in the room, so I run. I run to my room and close the door as fast as I could.  
Who is Annabelle and why did the mention of her name make him react that way I whisper to myself while clutching my knees tightly.

* * *

**_A/N: Well that is the end of chapter twenty one! I loved reading all of your reviews and the best part of reading them is when I see how into the story you are. Asking questions and making your own assumptions of what is going to happen next, so I'm loving that ! I hope you enjoyed and please review ! I'll upload the next chapter later today:) !_**


	22. Picture blindness

Cato POV:

I can still remember the scent she wore when she walked out of my arms. Dahlia, her signature fragrance. Her milky white skin, green eyes and flaxen blonde hair that graced her looks. And now, a person that was kilometers away from me and who I thought I'd never get to see again is in town. Annabelle Tate.

''Margaret, dinner is in less than an hour,'' I snap out of my thoughts,'' Can the table be prepared till then?''

''Yes of course, Mr Hunter,'' the old lady smiled,'' Shall I get the decorations also?''

''Yes, that would be nice. There will be one more person joining us this evening,'' my eye twitches from annoyance. My mother just had to come today.

''Yes, I'll add one more plate on Mrs Adler's request,'' Margaret bowed, and went off to look for Bridget's help.

I sigh, I should probably go get Katniss and let her know dinner's in half an hour. I climb up the staircase, taking slow steps. I wonder if I should pass my mother's room and have a word with her, but I decide against it. It'll just end with me leaving the room with more stress, so I just walk down the hall to Katniss's room. Surprisingly, I find the door locked, so I knock. When I don't get an answer back, I start knocking with more force.

''KATNISS!'' I yell, while knocking.

I hear the door lock, and I see Katniss step outside.

''What?'' she puts on a bored expression, but her eyes show anger.

''Are you okay?'' I ask, while trying to get into the room, but she keeps getting in my way,''Dinner is going to be ready in half an hour.''

''Oh, okay. I'll be there,'' she says, opening the door again.

''Want to continue where we left off?'' I smirk.

''I think I'm going to go rest. It's been a long day, so..'' she trails off, and walks inside, while practically slamming the door in my face.

I continue to stand there for a minute or so, dumbfounded, wondering what the hell just happened. Is she angry with me?

* * *

Katniss POV:

I groan from frustration and climb on top of my bed. I curl into a ball and let a tear slide down my face. I hug my pillow tightly, and I pretend for a minute it's Cato I'm holding. More tears roll down my cheeks. Why is it that the whole universe is against us? I know I'm not born under a lucky star, but I thought I at least had a spoonful of luck. If I was blessed with hope and faith I wouldn't complain either, because all of the hope I had disappeared after hearing the name Annabelle.

It's like one of those times when you don't know what will happen next, but you're positive you'll end up hurting. I move my head away from the pillow, and I notice a certain box in the corner of my room. It's been there since I moved, because I'm too lazy to unpack all of my stuff. Actually, it's mum's box, but she asked me to keep the stuff in my room, because she doesn't have a spot in her room where she could place it.  
I move towards it and bring it back on to the bed. I position myself into a sitting position and I decide to dig in and look what's in the box.

I find a lot of mum's old stuff. Souvenirs, badges, first aid kit and some...pictures. I've never seen them before. I gasp in surprise at the first picture, because I already know who's in it. Mum is standing in the middle with a big smile on her face with Bolton on her left and dad standing on her right. I thought she showed me all of dad's pictures, but I guess she forgot about this one. Bolton looks surprisingly almost the same. He shoots the same kind smile at the camera like he does now. Beside that, even though it's barely noticeable, he still has the same pained expression. The same expression I wear, but deeply cover with a mask so no one can see.  
I come across a lot of dad's pictures with me as a baby in his arms. Prim wasn't born yet. I was about one year old in this picture. On the next picture I see mum with her family. The Rosewood family. I know that even though I never got to see any of my grandparents. They probably disowned my mother as their daughter for bringing shame to the Rosewood name, but I know in my heart they would want to see her and her two daughters. Their granddaughters. I wonder if someone's been telling them how she has been doing throughout the years. Did they hear about Prim's birth and dad's death? Did they ever think about putting their grudge aside and visiting us?  
I smile lights up my face when I turn the next picture to reveal me and Glimmer. A frown finds its place on my face when I realize that it wasn't just me and Glimmer in the picture. There is another girl with us. I can't remember this day, especially the little girl. I cannot place the face at all. White porcelain skin with short, slightly wavy brown hair. We were around four here, tops. I can see our old house behind us. Maybe she was just a girl who just lived in the neighborhood for a short while. I can always ask mum if she remembers. Her memory is definitely better than mine's. She remembers every patient she had to work on by name.

_*DING DONG*_

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear the door ring. I decide I might as well answer it, since everybody seem to always be busy.  
I make my way to the staircase, but I hold on to my ground when I see Cato open the door instead. I don't bother coming down, so I just lean on the railings. In comes mum, totally disoriented and flushed. She point her finger behind her and is about to say something until Victoria comes rushing down the stairs with a grin.

'' Oh, I forgot. I begged Margaret to place four more plates in the last minute. Looks like we're having guests,'' she smiles, looking at mum's confused face then back at Cato with a grin.

My mum steps aside, so that the people she was pointing at can come in. Cato's face turn into stone, and it didn't take me long to figure out who the first person to enter was. _Annabelle._  
There was a huge pang in my chest, and my legs started to shake. My mum looks back at me in confusion, but my eyes are settled on Cato's face. He doesn't glance my way. He stands frozen in his spot, his eyes trained on another. I look back at mum with a pained expression I can't hide with a mask this time.  
Mum, meet Mrs Adler and Annabelle. Katniss, meet Annabelle. Yes, it's definitely one of those times you know you'll end up hurting.

* * *

**_A/N:Well I'm sure most of you have a slight picture on who Annabelle is by now. I'm sorry it took me longer to update, but my little cousin is basically driving me crazy. It's not very easy to write, when someone keeps on jumping and yelling in your ear, and I have to play with him, but that ends up with me getting a bruise. He drains all of the inspiration I have ! :D Also, for my guest reviewer, you didn't leave me your mail address, but it doesn't matter...you can have that in common with my story, no problem._**

**_So, I hope you enjoyed...I'll be updating soon, hopefully tomorrow if that little devil doesn't stop me, otherwise I'll be in the mood to kill every character off. Just kidding ! :D..Also, please review !(:  
_**


	23. Murderous dinner

Katniss POV:

''Well, don't just stand there,'' Mrs Adler chuckled,'' Let us move to the kitchen, where the table has been set up for dinner.''

Who died and made her the head of the house?

She makes her way to the kitchen and motions us to our seats. A flirty smile makes its way on Annabelle's million dollar face when she walks by Cato, which makes me want to hurl. Following close by, Annabelle's I presume brother takes his seat, but not before throwing a glance my way. He was gorgeous, something you'll rarely say for a guy. Yeah, Cato is also, but his beauty is more realistic, while you can't describe this guy's beauty to your friend as in cute. Their is no sign of cuteness in his face or in Annabelle's for that matter. It's as if the gods sculptured him. Call me crazy, but I prefer guys like Cato. His face makes my insides burst and body melt, but maybe he won't agree with me on this one. Maybe he prefers Annabelle's unrealistic, plastic beauty over mine.

I've been called beautiful a lot, even though I have never agreed with that statement. At this moment, my confidence has dropped even lower. Annabelle is not making it easy for me to think I'm anything above average.

Cato shoots me a murderous glare, but I just shrug him off. I can't believe he's making himself appear as a victim out of jealousy, when I'm the one who's dying inside. I take my place right across from him, next to Prim and Annabelle's parents. Annabelle is exactly two seats away from him, which makes me sigh in relief. Cato is seated in the middle, next to my mother and Mrs Adler on his other side. Derek, of course is seated at the head of the table on my left. If Marvel was here, he would be seated on the other head of the table on my right, which I know would've made him pleased.

Dinner hadn't even begun, and I already felt worried. I have three forks placed on my left, all different sizes, a knife and two different spoons on my left. A water glass, a wine glass and another glass I probably won't be needing on the top right of my dinner plate. I guess this is a proper dinner set up considering there are two wealthy families in front of me.

I see Victoria eyeing me up from the corner of my eye, probably having a laugh, waiting for me to make a fool of myself. I smirk. Bitch, just watch me. Years of watching 'Princess diaries' and 'The Prince & me' along with Prim is finally paying off. I learned a thing or two about table manners.

A couple of minutes later, Bridget and Margaret walk in with the soup. I know I've chosen the right spoon, because Victoria's face is getting all steamy, which makes my face shine with delight. Looks like Annabelle's brother saw my little smile of victory, so he decided to shoot me one of his own dreamy smiles. I nearly jump when I feel someone's shoe stomping all over my foot under the table. My eyes lock with Cato's and I can see him clenching his fists. Is he kidding me? I didn't do a damn thing. I scowl and finish eating my soup.  
Soon enough, we finished with the main course and desert. Half way through dinner I shut myself out from all their conversations. Most where directed to Annabelle and her brother, Baron. They really know how to pick names for their children to sound mighty and important.  
I threw a glance once in a while in mum's way, but apparently she was doing the same thing I was. Not paying attention. Like mother, like daughter. But she is never this distracted. Her thoughts were way somewhere else. She was looking at the table as if it's the first thing she saw in her life.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear we're heading over to the living room for a nice cup of tea. Guess who's idea that was? Victoria's. Didn't see that one coming. I'd love to stab this fork in her eyeballs during ' tea time.' On my way, someone pulled me by my hand.

''Did anyone tell you you're simply breathtaking?'' Baron whispered in my ear.

'' Well then, you better move. We don't want 'Prince Charming' dying from lack of breath?'' I scoff.

''I'm really pleased with your concern for my well being,'' he smiled,'' But I wouldn't mind dying if it's by your hands.''

My jaw drops, and he passes by while brushing against my shoulder with a smile.

For a second I'm sad Cato didn't see our little exchange. I want him to feel the same way I felt when I saw his reaction to Annabelle's entrance.  
Tea time went by the same way as dinner, only this time mother got up, saying she felt a little drousy and went off to her bedroom. I was about to check on her, but decided against it. It will only attract more attention, the last thing she needs right now. I'll let her sleep it off, and ask her tomorrow instead.

Mrs Everdeen POV:

While I'm laying in bed, my hope for a good night's sleep seems hopeless. How can I sleep when the same flashback repeats itself in my head over and over again? My mind is too preoccupied right now to even think about Derek's wife or the people sitting in the living room. I flip my pillow to the other side and I close my eyes, determined to fall asleep. But even in my dreams, today's events haunt me.

_* Flashback *_

_My eyes are wide open and I'm gaping like a fish. Did this just happen? The worst part is that even if it's for just a second, I returned his kiss. _

_''What? Why d-did you do t-that?'' my body trembles._

_''I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me,'' Bolton exclaims, moving closer towards me,'' I thought - ''_

_''You thought what?'' I shriek, slapping him on the face and walking off, leaving him there ,calling my name._

_When did this begin? Has he felt this way the whole time. This is Bolton, my best friend. My childhood friend. He finds it okay to kiss me when I'm about to marry another man? _  
_I let tears pour down my face, while I run home._

_* End of flashback *_

* * *

_**Okay, so that is the end of chapter 23. Please review and tell me what you think and also I hope you enjoyed:) !**  
_

_**Roses In Thorns: Unfortunately, when I locked the door it got worse...he is a smart kid and knows how to get what he wants ! XD he can't stay still and watch a whole movie. He would get bored after 20 mins tops. The same thing goes for everything I try to do with him. I install a new game, and ten minutes later he starts yelling he's bored and wants to play cards and so on:) But when he goes to visit his relatives, I grin like a maniac :D !  
**_

_**Camilla: Yeah, those kicks are the worst ! xD  
**_


	24. Motionless stranger

_**Ok, so here is chapter twenty four! I was really surprised how many of you loved Baron in the previous chapter, and you'll be happy there is some Baron/Katniss in this one. And also for those of you who are still confused about who Annabelle is, you'll find out soon enough, but most of your guesses where confirmed in the previous chapter. Anyway, please enjoy and tell me what you think, REVIEW !:)**_

* * *

Katniss POV:

'' And then, Derek stops the car!'' Victoria exclaims enthusiastically, while taking another sip of wine. Yes, wine,''So, there we are covered in snow, in the middle of nowhere when Derek takes out a small box out of his front pocket, kneels down in the snow and pops the question.''

There, she's at it again. Narrating another memorable moment from 'Victoria's and Derek's adventurous days.' Tea time was over a long time ago and tea cups have been instead replaced with wine glasses. If I have to sit through another story, I will fall asleep. It's not like my eyes aren't already threatening to shut. I have school tomorrow, and I keep picturing myself in my warm, cozy bed.

I take a look around myself. Rupert and Cecilia Tate are leaning on the sofa, listening attentively to every word that drips out of Victoria's mouth. Annabelle is twirling her hair around her finger and fluttering her eyelashes in Cato's direction. I scoff, obvious much? My head snaps in Baron's direction. His eyes are looking directly at Victoria with a small smile lingering on his lips. As if he felt eyes on him, his head tilts in my way and his emerald eyes stare into mine. I immediately move my head and decide to look at Prim instead which makes him chuckle. I shift uncomfortably in my armchair, noticing another pair of eyes on me. I look up and see Cato glaring daggers at me, his mouth set in a firm line.

'' I think that's enough stories for one night,'' Derek chuckles nervously, clearly feeling uncomfortable in this situation.

''Derek is probably just embarrassed,'' Victoria raises her voice while playfully shoving his shoulder ,'' He has always been a bit shy.''

The comment gets a few chuckles, including Derek's nervous one.

'' Well Derek, It's getting late, we better be on our way before I take another glass of wine,'' Rupert chuckles, while looking at his wife.

''It was a lovely evening, I'm really glad we've seen each other,'' Cecilia adds, taking the coats out of Bridget's hands and handing them over to Baron,'' I hope Matilda gets well, tell her we're sorry she was absent during this fine evening and that we send our regards.''

Derek nods with a smile on his face, while following them out the door.

'' So, I guess this means we'll be seeing each other more,'' Baron says with a smile playing on his lips while brushing his fingers through his messy brown hair.

I didn't even see him stay behind, and why is he talking to me? I

'' I hope not,'' an evil glint flickers in my eyes.

''You shouldn't be lying,'' he smirks, getting closer,'' It's bad.''

''Look, why are you always starting a conversation with me? I doubt you can't get the most beautiful chick around here, so why talk to me?'' I groan, frustrated.

'' Well, that is very convenient,'' he whispers, moving towards my ear,'' Because she's standing right here in front of me.''

I stand there motionless, while he walks out the door. And for only a second, I let a genuine smile creep on my face.

I yawn, I'm getting pretty tired. I should go up to my room and get some rest. I send signals to my brain to drive my feet up to my room. I pull Prim by her braids and take her up to her room, while I enter my own. I take my shirt and shorts off and I reach out for my nightgown.

''What the hell was that?'' a voice behind me spats, anger evident in his voice.

I turn around and scream my head off. When did Cato enter my room?

''Shhhh,'' he whispers, covering my mouth with his hand.

My heartbeat slows down and I slowly calm myself. I move his hand off my mouth and shove it to his sides.

''How many times did I tell you to knock before entering my room?'' I shriek.

''That would've ma - '' he stops talking, and lets him eyes travel down my body.

That's when I realized I didn't get to put the nightgown I was clutching in my hand on.

''Turn around,'' I yell.

He was about to turn around, but he stops dead in his tracks, angry again.

''Why should I? You're my girlfriend. Or would you rather Baron was in my place instead?'' he growls.

'' What are you talking about?'' I mumble,'' What does he have to do with anything?''

''Well you two were having a wild time earlier,'' he snaps.

''You are delusional,'' I gape. Is he serious? Has he forgotten who was in the room, also? ''What about Annabelle, hmmm? I've seen the way you reacted, and don't try to deny it.''

''She's my past. She means nothing to me,'' he moves closer, a serious expression on his face.

''Yeah right,'' I scoff, turning around and looking in the mirror.

''You know what? Forget it.'' he groans, and I watch him walk out of the door, slamming it.

I continue to look at the stranger in front of me. Who am I? _What have I become?_


	25. The bomb has been set

Katniss POV:

''Okay, when are we going to prepare an action plan?'' Finnick asks, while leaning in, curious to what I have to say next.

''An action plan? I thought Finnick Odair doesn't prepare or plan his next move,'' I say, astounded.

'' He doe - '' he rolls his eyes, annoyed,'' I don't. Obviously my tactics didn't work, so naturally I have to do the opposite of what I was doing.''

''You're really into her,'' I beam, which makes him fidget slightly,'' Okay, but there won't be much preparing. Meet me in front of Annie's house at eight o'clock and make sure you aren't seen.''

''Yeah sure, I can accomplish that,'' he grins, kissing me on the cheek before heading towards his classroom.

''Oh, and Finnick?'' I yell, remembering again what I wanted to add, ''Bring binoculars.''

''Binoculars?'' he furrows his eyebrows in confusion,''What for? And I don't have a pair.''

''Doubt that, look in your basement or something. If you still don't have a pair, get them from someone who has,'' I put on a big smile, while clinging tightly onto the books in my hands and heading towards my own classroom.

At the same time as me, Annie enters the classroom. She looks ahead, and then turns her head in my way, nervously with a smile on her face. We take our seats, and just as she was about to say something, Johanna and Maggie interrupt her. Once they turn around and she gets her chance, she turns towards me again.

''So, Kat, um...are you and Finnick dating? You've been hanging together a lot, lately,'' she asks, while slightly tilting her head to her side, feeling slightly embarrassed.

''No!'' I raise my voice rather loudly which causes a few heads to turn my way,''Um, he's just...um...helping me take care of Prim,'' I blurt out.

She leans in, interested to find out more, which makes me uneasy. She does know he hangs out with Thresh and Peeta which happen to be my friends, even though I have been avoiding Peeta for three days now. I can't use Marvel and Cato as an excuse, since they hang out less nowadays. Prim is the only person I thought of, and I can use this as my advantage.

''Prim? Why didn't you ask me?'' she smiles,'' I would've gladly helped. It must've been so hard for you, that you had to go beg Finnick.''

Bingo. Time to release the plan.

''That's just it,'' I say, acting as if I'm amazed,''He volunteered! He heard I was having a bad time from Thresh, you know with mum and dad at work. Cato and Marvel are never home, so I have to babysit every night. He offered me a hand.''

A smile lit her face, but it soon faded and she let out a cough.

''Really? I never thought that playboy was capable of kindness,'' she sneers, but I can tell that deep down she was amazed by his doing.

Tim to set the bomb.

''Playboy? No no. He seems like one, but if you're special to him, he is a great friend,'' I shoot her a smile.

Her face falls down, and she opens her mouth to speak again. Perfect.

''Wow! Um...I never knew that,'' she throws me a small smile.

Poor Annie. She doesn't realize she's on the list of ' Finnick's special people'.The way he flirts with her is different also. Doesn't she realize he's only nervous around her?

* * *

''I'm listening,'' I yell at the phone, ''What's the situation?''

''First off, Fantasy warriors, Red Angels, Hoops, Clever Pacers and Heat Rockets are through to the next round,'' Glimmer fills me in,'' And we'll have the final results about the other teams in two days.

''As expected,'' I sigh,'' Anyway, what are you doing tonight? Can you come over at...lets say 10 o'clock?''

''Sorry, no can do, Marvel changed our date to Friday,'' Glimmer exclaims, thrilled,'' Which is today.''

''Fine,'' I groan.

''Don't be such a grumpy,'' she giggles,'' Which reminds me, why don't you just kiss Cato and make up.''

''You are unbelievable,'' I hiss, annoyed.

''And you love me,'' she chuckles.

''Glimmer before I forget,'' I say, turning serious,'' I found a picture of us when we were young. It's a picture of us in front of my old house with a little girl. Do you happen to remember who it is?''

''Oh, yeah!'' Glimmer cries out,''My mum has one, also. Didn't she live next door? Also, why are you asking me this?''

''I can't explain,'' I mumble,'' You know when you just feel it in your bones you're supposed to know that person?''

''No,'' she blurts out, dumbfounded.

''Never mind,'' I roll my eyes,'' I have to go, I'll talk to you later.''

''Okay, bye,'' Glim chuckles,''And Kat? Wear something sexy tonight.''

I groan and hang up. I turn to my left, and see Peeta walking towards his car, while staring at me. I sigh, I'll have to talk to him sooner or later. And, I have to pay a visit to my old house.

''Peeta, wait up!'' I yell, waving in his direction.

* * *

_**A/N:Okay, I know it's a bit short, but I'm really tired and I plan on updating soon anyway! As you can see, Peeta didn't disappear, it's just that most of the chapters are the same day as you noticed...I would also like to mention that my awesome friend liked my story and made a blog for us ^_^ So, thanks to this awesome person I'll be posting some videos and also the characters appearances, as you requested. I'll tell you the blogs name soon enough once we finish. So, as always I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think! Next chapter is going to be interesting, because a new character is coming in to view. REVIEW!:)**_

_**-Oh, I'd also like to ask if you want me to put at the end of chapters like' song of the day or something like that' ( because sometimes I want to listen to something I haven't for a long time...) Anyway, today I have been listening to Goo goo dolls- sympathy and Andrew Belle- In my veins, so you should check them out :) !**_


	26. In his eyes I see the soul I ruined

Katniss POV:

''Peeta, wait up!'' I yell, waving in his direction.

He lets a barely noticeable smile crawl across his face, but once I'm near enough he makes sure to look as angry as possible. He nods my way, as a form of greeting, but his lips are pressed into a firm line and eyes barely open, indicating his frustration with me.

''Hey!'' I say while throwing him the best smile I can muster, hoping he'll fall for it and relax,''Mind giving me a ride?''

His smile is definitely visible this time, and I sigh in relief. He motions for me with his head to get in the car, so I take my seat in the front.

''Where to Miss Everdeen?'' Peeta asks, while moving the side mirror's position to his likes.

''I want to pay my old neighborhood a visit. It's half an hour away. Here,'' I hand him a piece of paper with an address written on it,''Can you get me there?''

''Yeah, I've been there. If you would prefer to drive us...'' he trails off in a mocking manner, a smirk gracing his features.

''Oh shut up and drive!'' I laugh, when I recall the last time I drove.

''As you wish, my lady,'' he shoots me a smile, and starts the engine.

* * *

''It's here,'' I point towards the house next to mine,''This is the house!''

''What exactly are you expecting to find?'' he asks, while parking the car.

''It's not what, who is the real question,'' I say with a sad smile hanging on my lips. There is confusion written all over his face, but he shrugs it off once we get out of the car.

''Are you sure that whoever you're looking for still lives here?'' he asks after I ring the doorbell.

''Guess we'll find out,'' I reply with a sigh. I can't believe I never took a look at my surroundings. The only neighbor I knew was Patrick. The girl must've been around my age, so I never noticed we used to hang out.

''Yes?''A woman in her mid forties walks out, a kind smile on her face,''Can I help you?''

''Uh...yes,'' I smile, searching in my backpack for the picture, so that I can hand it over to her,''Do you happen to know if this girl lives here?''

''Oh so sorry sweetheart, that family happened to move a few years back,'' she replies, a small, sad smile gracing her features while looking at the picture,''But I do happen to know where. Just down the street, on your left, the first house in the corner.''

''Thank you, m'am,'' Peeta shoots her his signature smile, which makes her blush.

''Your welcome, sugar,'' she giggles, pinching his cheeks.

I roll my eyes and head towards the car, pulling Peeta with me by his arm.

''Lead the way, sugar,'' I mock, which makes him laugh wholeheartedly.

''Anything for you, sweetheart,'' he retorts with a chuckle, while starting the engine again and turning the radio on.

It is safe to say we didn't even need the car to get there, but hey, I'm a lazy ass who doesn't like walking. Same as before, I ring the doorbell while Peeta leans against the railings behind me. I woman in her early 40's opens the door for me. Her chestnut hair was slightly curled and her eyes...her eyes were truly mesmerizing. A dark chocolate and slightly catlike.

''Um, hi. I'm looking for a girl,'' I nervously start, my voice trembling for god knows what reason.

''I didn't quite catch your name,'' she leans in, in confusion.

''Sorry!'' I hand out my hand,''My name is Katniss.''

Her eyes grow wide and a big smile forms on her face. Peeta senses something going on, so he moves closer next to me. Her eyes travel to him then back to me.

''Oh my, Katniss you have grown up!'' she exclaims, ecstatic.

I stand there slightly dumbfounded, and I know Peeta has the same puzzled expression, since he doesn't even know who I'm looking for. Neither do I.

''Oh, well there isn't many names like yours. Your mother always had a thing for plants,'' she chuckled, noticing my confusion.

A girl came in to view behind her. From what I can see, she resembles her mother at some points, but also has her own unique face.

''Sonia, It'll just be a minute,'' she says, patting her on the head and turning back to me,''I'm Lola Bradley.''

That's when it struck me. Lola Bradley. It hit me when I remembered my mum's words:'_'In my lifetime I've had two best friends. Lola Bradley and Bolton Mellark. ''_

''I'm sorry, this was a mistake and you must've mistaken me for someone else,'' I pull Peeta away and rush towards the car.

Stupid! Stupid! What was I thinking? Maybe I wasn't supposed to be here. If mum wanted me to know her, she would tell me, right?

''Why did we just walk away? I'm pretty sure she knew who you are,'' Peeta asks suspiciously, while looking at the road.

''I don't know, it's complicated,'' I huff.

''Everything is complicated with you,'' he smiles sadly, which makes my heart break for doing this to him,'' I'll drive you home.''

''Thank you,'' I choke out and tilt my head to look at the side mirror, not wanting to face him. Not when I can see in his eyes how I make him feel. How I made him feel.

Since I just have bad luck following me like a puppy and I happen to ruin everything around me, Cato happens to be standing on the lawn when Peeta parks the car. To make it worse, he grimaces and walks away. As if our relationship wasn't terrific before, now it's just so much better.

''So, guess I should go. My dad is expecting me to show up at work,'' he leans in for a hug which I return.

''Thank you for everything,'' I say with a small smile,'' Sorry for dragging you across the town.''

''It was my pleasure, sweetheart,'' he snickers while heading home.

I sigh, and head home myself.

* * *

Glimmer POV:

''You're late,'' Marvel lets out a sigh, while leaning against his car, his hands in his pockets.

He definitely made a great outfit choice. He looked hot in his leather jacket, while wearing a shirt the same colour, underneath. Black really suited him and his look made my heart flutter even more than usual.

''Sorry, Katniss needed my help,'' I lied, catching up next to him.

What she doesn't know can't hurt her. And the other option was telling the truth, which doesn't make an excellent excuse. Sorry I'm late, because I didn't know what to wear. Yeah...no.

''You look nice,'' he compliments me while twirling my hair with a smirk playing on his lips.

Damn right I do. I spent the whole day getting ready, while he gets to pick a random outfit out of his closet, lean against a car and make me fall for him.

''Thanks, so do you,'' I smile and drag him to the cinema.

''Two tickets for Hangover II, please,'' I say politely to the cashier, who in return gives us the tickets through the small opening. I was about to pull out my wallet out of my jacket until Marvel pushes me away and pays for the tickets.

''You didn't really think you'll pay for your ticket did you?'' he smirks while gently smacking my butt.

I raise my hand to lightly hit him for messing around with me, but he easily catches it in the air and kisses me on the cheek. I blush a light shade of pink and walk away to take our seats since the movie is starting in a minute. Marvel catches up soon, carrying our drinks and a big bowl of popcorn.

* * *

Okay, I'm going to be honest. I love the movie and all, but when you ask someone to go on a date with you at the movies then you know it's not for the movie. It's the perfect place for snogging. Especially since we're in the back row, and there are only a few people. You got to take advantage of that? But no, his eyes are glued to the screen when they should be glued to me. I roll my eyes and get up from my seat so that I could take a trip to the bathroom. Before I exit, I take a look at Marvel again. His chocking on his fuckin' popcorn and slurping his precious coke like an ass. I groan and walk to the lady's room. At least I'm the only one here. I bet the other girls are to busy making out with their boyfriends, while I'm competing against a fucking movie for my date.

After a couple of minutes, I hear a knock on the bathroom door and soon enough, Marvel comes barging in.

''Why did you storm off like that?'' Marvel asks, confusion written all over his face.

''Doesn't matter. Go watch the movie, I'm coming,'' I say and head towards the door, until he locks it.  
''What do you think you're doing?'' I yell, furious.

''That's a good question,'' he smirks, backing me against the sink.

''Marvel!'' I whine.

''Shut up!'' he smirks, smashing his lips onto mine, which causes me to moan into his mouth and encourage him to move on.

My hands rubb his back under his shirt, up and down, while his were gently stroking my cheek. He raises me up so that I'm now sitting on the sink, my legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. His hands are now gripping my hair while his mouth is busy biting on my lower lip. I take the chance to separate my lips from his and nibble on his earlobe. I smirk in victory when I feel his heavy breaths against my skin. I lower my lips until I reach his neck and gently suck on it. Pleased with my work, I connect my mouth with his once again. My eyes widen when his tongue roams my mouth which causes me to groan in pleasure.

I guess the bathroom isn't such a bad place for snogging either.

* * *

Katniss POV:

''Jesus Christ !'' I yell, scared out of my pants,''Don't sneak up on me like that!''

* * *

_**A/N:**__** I really hope you enjoyed and that you look forward to the next chapter, cause you'll be very pleased with it, I hope(There is going to be a lot of Cato/Katniss)...Please review and tell me what you think !:)..**_

_**-Some songs for listening today:Robert D Palmer-Best day of my life, REM-losing my religion,Eagle Eye Cherry-Save tonight,Goo Goo Dolls-Slide ( that's it for today:) )...  
**_


	27. Toby always gets what he wants

Katniss POV:

I stare at my watch again, previously looking at it a minute ago. Funny, it seems as if a century has passed. Time flies by painfully slow when you're hiding in a bush. I look at Prim then back at my watch. Half past eight. You can't even consider this as late. This is called ditching your friend.

In a flash, someone grabs me from behind. My heart is pounding and the only thing I could think about is hiding Prim from the 'kidnapper's' eyes. Of course, that was until I saw who it was.

''Jesus Christ !'' I yell, scared out of my pants,''Don't sneak up on me like that!''

''Sorry!'' Finnick exclaims,''I was in a hurry, so I went a bit over the top.''

''Over the top?'' I shriek, hitting him on the arm,''You imbecile! I thought I was going to get kidnapped from how you dragged me. Where were you anyway?''

''Searching for something,'' he smirks, shoving a pair of binoculars in front of my face,''Guess you were right. My dad has a pair, after all.''

''You could have just sent me a text,'' I groan, dragging him down with me so he doesn't get seen.

''Didn't have the time,'' he shoots me a smile which only made me want to slap him.

His eyes travel to Prim then back at me with a calm expression.

''Katniss on three I want you to run as fast as you can,'' he whispers in my ear.

''That's my sister, idiot,'' I hit him again,''She's here to help us.''

''Oh, how come?'' he asks, confused.

''I talked to Annie in school today,'' I start to explain,''She thought we were dating, so I used Prim as an excuse. I told her that you were babysitting Prim.''

''But I'm no - ''

''I wasn't finished,'' I cut in,''She was surprised in a good way, so I might have given her the impression that you're doing that because I'm special to you.''

''You what!?'' Finnick yells,''Now she will never go out with me!''

''Your welcome, bitch. No need for thanking me,'' I say, sarcastically,''I saved your ass. Don't you get it? She knew you were flirting with other girls, but still was under the impression that she was special. Now she will want to prove herself to you. That's how a girls mind works.''

''I know how a girls mind works,'' he mumbles under his breath,''What's the plan?''

''See those kids over there?'' I point next to Annie's house, while Finnick nods,''I begged Annie to lend me her History notes. In the meantime, you'll be hanging out with those kids along with Prim.''

''Katniss,'' he cringes,''I don't know if you've noticed or not, I'm not good with kids.''

''Do you want Annie or not?'' I ask, even though I already know his answer.

''Yes,'' he groans.

''Then what are you waiting for?'' I smirk,''Just act natural.''

''Yeah right!'' he huffs, and walks off while holding hands with Prim.

I brush off some leaves that got stuck in my hair and hide the binoculars in my bag. I straighten myself up and ring the doorbell. I've been doing this a lot lately. After a while, Annie stepped out on the porch with a notebook clutched in her hand.

''Hey Katniss!'' she smiles,''Here are the notes you asked for, just don't forget to bring them to school on Monday.''

''Oh, sure thing!'' I put on a happy expression,''Thank you! You are a life saver.''

''No pro - '' she stops and looks in the distance with a puzzled look,'' Is that...Is t-that Finnick?''

I turn around and find myself as surprised as Annie. Fiinick was running around with the kids, Prim on his back. They loved him! I thought he said he wasn't good with kids.

''Yeah!'' I laugh, surprised,''Um, Prim was feeling a bit down today and I guess... he cheered her up.''

She didn't have to say anything more. You could see it from her look. Her face was glued to him and a small smile was creeping on her face.

In an instant Finnick finds his way onto the porch, kids running around him like mad. A slight grin lingers on his lips at his accomplishment, then his eyes stare right at Annie.

''Hi,'' he says smoothly.

''Hey,'' Annie waves for a second,''I see you brought some friends.''

''Yeah!'' he chuckles once they tackle him onto the ground.

He manages to raise himself up, and slightly push an adorable little boy in front of Annie.

''Toby,'' he motions to the little five year old,''Has something extremely important to ask you.''

''Does he now,'' Annie chuckles,''What is it sweetheart?''

The little boy motions her to kneel down so he could reach her ear. He pulls her head towards him and whispers in her ear, while standing on his tip toes. Soon enough, Annie's face lights up and she looks right at Finnick.

''Well,'' she straightens herself up with a smile,''We wouldn't want to disappoint Toby?''

''Of course not,'' Finnick grins,''Shall we?''

''We shall,'' she takes his hand, and walks away with him, but not before Finnick turns around to high five Toby and shoot me a wink.

That player! He didn't even need my help. He has got game, and knows how to use kids to his advantage. I giggle. This was the time for the 'binoculars part,' but seems like he's doing fine on his own. Cool! I get free binoculars.

''Come on duck,'' I take Prim's hand,''We're going home. Bye everybody.''

''Bye!'' they all wave.

* * *

It's midnight. Piece and quiet. Not a sound could be heard. I tucked Prim into bed two hours ago, she's already fast asleep. Derek and mum are at an important business dinner party. Based on their words, we shouldn't wait for them to show up. They'll come early in the morning. Apparently, the dinner is held far from here, they might even spend the night in the nearby hotel considering they're in another town. Marvel is out with Glimmer at the movies and that leaves me and...Cato. I wonder what he is doing. Maybe he's fast asleep I tell myself. No, that doesn't sound like Cato. He's watching TV, more likely.  
I try to make myself close my eyes, but Glimmer's words won't let me. I lay my head on the pillow again, lights turned off a long time ago, but the voices in my head pop again. Soon enough they split into two Glimmer's.

_Kiss Cato and make up_ the supposedly good, angel says. _Wear something sexy tonight_ the bad, devil says.

They both want me to do the same thing. Does that mean it's the right thing to do? I groan and my head snaps once again to my bedside clock. _Quarter past twelve._  
When have I become this pathetic wuss? I clutch my fists and throw my blanket onto the floor. I turn on the lights and slap myself twice to get a hold of myself. I take my curling iron out of my drawer and plug it in. Next, I head towards the drawer. I don't have to search far. I already know what I need. I take out my new lavender lingerie and throw on a black, silky robe that hugs my curves in all the right places. I tie on my robe tie around my waist and move on to my makeup. I put on a pink lipstick and move on to the hair. I lightly strengthen my curls so they look more alive.

When I'm pleased with how I look and I muster a spoonful of courage, I exit my room. In my hands I carry a few candles and a box of matches. The halls are already dark, so I'm having trouble getting to Cato's room. I just hope he isn't sleeping.  
Once I reach his door, I suck in a breath and gently grab the handle. I peak inside before entering, noticing the lights are still on. I enter the room and gently close the door behind me. I turn around, no sign of Cato. That's when I hear the sound of water running from the bathroom. He's taking a shower, _perfect_. I place the candles around the room and light them up while turning the lights off, not making a sound. I position myself onto his bed and wait for him to walk out. The second I hear the door open, a rush of insecurities flow threw me, but I shrug them off and decide to go with the plan. A second later, Cato walks out dripping wet with only a towel hanging around his waist. I remember the last time I saw him with only a towel, and this time, I'm even more excited. He gets confused just by the candles, then snaps his head in my direction with a shocked expression, finally noticing me in the room.

''I thought we could,'' I say seductively, untying my robe and letting him have a small view at my lingerie,''We could have some fun.''

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, yeah I know. You want to kill me ! But I'm really tired, so I'll update when I wake up. I didn't think I was even going to update today, since I was at some 'happy family gathering,' where more kids get to kick the shit out of me, but I didn't want to make you guys wait so I updated, even though I ended with a slight cliffhanger. It would be funny though if it wasn't Cato who walked out of the bathroom, but I'm not that evil and I made you wait long enough. So save your plans of murdering me for some other chapter. You'll get what I know you want in the next chapter:) ! I hope you enjoyed this one, and please let me know what you think ! REVIEW :D !**_

_**-Songs for today:Ed Sheeran-lego house, Owl City feat B.O.B-Alligator Sky, Savage Garden- to the moon and back, INXS-I need you tonight, Pink Floyd-High hopes, Led Zepplin- Stairway to heaven (that's it for today:) )  
**_

_**PS: Is this playlist okay for you? Because I don't know what kind of music you all listen to, since I listen to old hits and new and pretty much a lot of genres. I could throw some club songs that played when I was on vacation if you'd like?  
**_


	28. Lay me down

_**A/N: I am officialy dead. I can't feel my arms and legs, but I finally finished the chapter ! I'm sorry it took me a while, but I've been writing a new Kato story'The clock is still ticking' ( you can go check it out) plus my parents dragged me to Croatia to visit my grandparents where I didn't have internet for almost two days! I know, how did I survive ? Well, I befriended lots of bunnies my grandparents own and hopefully won't chop off :'( ...and a fast little turtle my dog keeps trying to eat...So, after a very interesting day I hope you enjoy and please REVIEW !:) Also I apologize for the sucky lemon scene since you have to experience it to know how to write it...and plus I wanted it to be less detailed since in this story I like them that way, but in the other one I'm writing, it's going to be a different Kato relationship and with it, a different love scene:)**_

* * *

Katniss POV:

I lift myself into a sitting position, my hands resting on my knees. Flipping my hair over my shoulder, I fix him with a seductive stare. There was a longing look in his eyes, mixed with many more emotions. Shock, happiness, lust...I slide out of bed and reach out for him. I raise my hand and let my fingers brush his flushed cheek. He leans into my touch and pulls me in with both of his hands. I rest my head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his mesmerizing scent. His hands are tangled in my hair and I can hear him mumble, but I can't make out the words.

''What was that?'' I slightly purr, placing kisses from his shoulder up to his neck, causing him to tighten his hold around my waist.

''Katniss,'' he whispers huskily, sending shivers up my spine,''Wake up!''

I pull away from his embrace, confusion written all over my face. The same voice calls out again, but the words aren't coming out of Cato's mouth. Soon, his face is fading away and I can no longer reach out for him. I find myself back at my room, the voice calling my name louder and louder.

''Katniss, sweetheart,'' the voice calls out again in desperation,''Wake up!''

My eyes snap wide open and stare directly into a pair of blue eyes that belonged to none other than Derek. I groan and raise myself up, still feeling a little sleepy. The dream felt so real, and I can't even remember falling asleep. The last thing I remember is eating dinner, and Prim dragging me upstairs to read her a bedtime story. I must have dozed off, and mum came back for Prim. Cato was absent during this whole period. I shift my gaze towards Derek, finally acknowledging his presence. Once he sees I won't be the one starting the conversation, he opens his mouth to speak.

''I'm sorry to wake you, Katniss,'' Derek says, a sense of true honesty in his voice,''It is two o'clock in the afternoon.'' My head immediately snaps towards my bedside clock, and I can see he definitely isn't lying. Was I really this tired? If he didn't wake me, I would still be sleeping soundly.

''Thanks for waking me up then,'' I slightly smile with my eyes half closed,''I had no idea I was this tired.''

''You had a rough week, it is perfectly normal,'' he chuckles while tapping me on the shoulder,''But this isn't the reason I have woken you up.'' He glances at his watch and turns back to me.''I have little time so I'll be quick. As you know, your mother and I are going to a very important dinner today, and we might be running a little late. She is waiting for me at the hospital right now, so I'm in a hurry, but I didn't want to leave you alone since everyone ran out of the house this morning. If you need anything don't be shy to ask Bridget or Margaret. Prim is staying over at her friends house. Cato and Marvel should be home soon, but I wouldn't wait on them for lunch. So go downstairs and grab a snack, and we'll see each other tomorrow, okay?'' he gives me a smile and pecks me on the cheek.

''Okay,'' I mumble, since I feel like my throat is burning,''Thank you for taking care of me.'' He gives me a quick nod, and walks out of the door. My dream finds its way back into my mind, filling my thoughts. I finally remember yesterday's dinner when mum told me they'll be out of town. Adding my anger and need to make up with Cato onto that, it's no wonder I had that dream last night. I take Derek's advice and run downstairs for lunch. Since Bridget and Margaret were already expecting me, my lunch was served before me. Once again, my regards go to the chef. Half way through my rather enormous desert, my phone vibrated. My heart nearly stopped when I saw it was actually a message...from Cato.

* * *

''Get in the car!'' he orders me around. I scoff and hold my ground, my hands crossed over my chest. I got a message six hours ago requesting me to meet him in front of the house at eight o' clock, which I assumed was his way of apologizing and taking me out on a date. Since his arrogant side always wins his inner battle, he ends up being an ass.

''You truly outdone yourself,'' I sneer, moving closer,''Try asking nicely, and maybe I wouldn't be so repulsed by the idea of being with you.''

''Just get in the car, Katniss,'' his face barely an inch away from mine. A smirk finds its way onto his face, and he opens his mouth again. ''Besides, you've been preparing for this throughout the whole day. We wouldn't want your dress to go to a waste, would we?'' he grins, taking me by my hand

''Yeah? And who says it's for you?'' I shove him, a playful smirk lingering on my lips. He groans and opens the door for me, then walks away to his side of the car without uttering a word.

The ride is taking longer than I expected, since nor me nor him is starting a conversation. I uttered a few questions throughout the ride, like ''Were are you taking me?'' or ''Is that a police car following us?'', on which I receive a grunt in return. In the meantime, the sky is pouring with rain, doing absolutely nothing to enlighten our mood. Cato mumbles a few curse words under his breath, doing the best he can to see the road.

''Cato, watch out !'' I scream, noticing a car driving in the middle of the road, heading right towards us. Cato turns left and loses control of the wheel, ending up outside the road, going towards the forest. I scream my head off since we're heading right towards a tree. Before the impact, he manages to slow the car down and turn it around so that the damage isn't severe. We sit there in silence for a minute while trying to catch a breath, until Cato walks out of the car and in to the pouring rain. I see him wondering around hopelessly, trying to figure out in what place we landed. He gets back in to start the engine, but it's useless. I reach out for my mobile, but there is no reception.

''Looks like we're going to have to walk,'' he grimaces, walking out of the car again. Once my anger kicks in, I open the door with as much force as I can muster, dragging him by his jacket.

''Are you crazy?'' I yell,''It's pouring rain, and now I'm soaking wet thanks to you.''

''The road is not far,'' he shouts back,''We can make it.''

''Not in this rain!'' I snap, throwing my hands in the air dramatically,''Get in the car! The best thing we can do now is wait until it stops raining. Okay?''

''Fine!'' he snaps, dragging me into the car.

Once I'm inside I cry out in despair, since my dress is practically ruined and I'm dripping wet thanks to Cato. I glance at Cato, and he stared right back at me. We're going to catch a cold and possibly freeze to death, since I'm shivering.

''Are you cold?'' he asks, his voice filled with concern.

''No asshole, I'm just super excited,'' I roll my eyes, rubbing my hands together.

''Get your clothes off, you'll catch a cold,'' he says while taking his jacket and shirt off.

''And who's fault may that be?'' I snap, while avoiding his gaze. I shift uncomfortably in my seat since his shirtless and we are only a few inches apart. After thinking through whether I should take my clothes of or not, I decide to take my dress off since I don't want to lay in my bed for two weeks. I pull my knees towards my chest, half because of the warmth and because I feel this need to cover myself since I know he's staring at me.

''I can help you get warm,'' he smirks once he sees me shivering again.

''Oh yeah? And how's that?'' I groan, snapping my head in the other direction.

In a split second he is up from his seat and moving towards the back of the car, while nudging me to come.

''Well, are you coming?'' he purrs, tapping the seat next to him.

I chuckle and head towards him, but I trip and end up on him. A smirk plays on his lips when he pins me down onto the seat. My breathing quickens when his mouth places gentle kisses on my jaw line. I brought my mouth to his forcefully as I ran my nails up his back. I smile as he growls and returns my kiss with more force. I pull away from the kiss and trace his chest with my fingertips. His eyes glitter with need, and he pulls me into another hungry lip-bruising kiss. He pulls away and shoots me a look, as if asking for my permission. I nod and blush a dark shade of red when he undoes my bra. Once again, I have the need to cover myself and look away until he stops me.

''Trust me, you don't want to do that,'' he whispers, turning my head to look him in the eyes.

I suck in a breath when he works his way down my body. He places soft kisses up my thigh, while giving my breasts equal attention. I let out a low moan, while pulling on his hair which seems to arouse him even more. I wrap my hand tightly around his waist and attack his mouth, while rubbing myself against him. My heart is pounding fast and my body is trembling in anticipation. I whimper lightly when I feel his tongue enter my mouth. I trace my fingers down to his belt, while undoing his zipper. He slides his pants down off his hips, joining the rest of our clothes hanging on the wheel.

''Are you ready?'' he asks me after a while of heavy petting, his body shaking.

''Cato?,'' my lips quirk into a smile, noticing him trembling,''Are you nervous?''

''No!'' he snaps back almost instantly while blushing.

''Well, I am,'' I say truthfully,''I've never done this before.''

''Never?'' he shoots me a puzzled look, but his eyes flicker in happiness.

I pull him in for another kiss and encourage him to move on. He places himself in front of my entrance while I clutch onto him tightly and shut my eyes.

''Open you eyes,'' he demands,''It'll be okay I promise.''

He gently enters me, his blue eyes boring into me. A tear slides down my cheek when I feel a sharp pain, but Cato kisses it away. He moves his lips next to my ear and whispers sweet things to me until I adjust to his pace. After a while, the pain is replaced by pleasure. I moan in pleasure when he thrusts harder into me, our bodies moving in rhythm. He wraps my legs around his waist and quickens his pace until we both ride our climaxes and collapse in each others arms. He looked me in the eyes, his chest rising up and down.

''I love you,'' he breathed out, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

''I love you too,'' I pull him in for a kiss.


	29. Emptiness inside of me

Katniss POV:

''Oh my!'' Margaret gasps, clasping her hand over her mouth,''Hurry! Come in, come in ! Take your clothes off, you're both soaking wet.'' Things went better than I expected. After a while, it was raining less so we took the chance to find our way out of the woods. As Cato had said before, the road wasn't far away. A ten minute walk up the small hill. He finally got some reception and called our parents who ran to our aid straight away. Derek and mum stayed behind to take care of the car, while Marvel brought us home by car.

''Thank you,'' I whisper as Bridget helps me out of my clothes, my throat itching me when I raise my voice,''I think I should go upstairs and lay down.''

''Katniss!'' Bridget shrieks,''You're burning up !''

Cato lets out a groan and is immediately by my side, pressing his hand on my forehead. ''Margaret!'' he calls out,''Get the thermometer, and Bridget, bring me some wet towels and a bottle of rakia.''

''Right away Mr Hunter,'' Margaret bows and rushes Bridget towards the kitchen.

''Katniss, lean your weight on me,'' Marvel orders me, concern filling his voice,''You're going to fall down.''

''Thanks,'' I mumble weakly, wrapping my arm around his shoulder. As soon as I do, Cato lifts me up in his arms and takes me up to my room. I raise my hands to his neck, and bury my face in his chest. My head is throbbing so badly I feel as if I'm going to pass out any minute. Once he opens the door, he gently lays me down on the bed, while adjusting my pillow to my preferance. Only minutes later, Bridget barges in with some wet towels and a bottle, Margaret following close by with a thermometer. She gently raises my arm and places the thermometer underneath. Cato takes the bottle of rakia and rubs my whole body with it, so my temperature goes down. It's really cold so I'm slightly shivering. Marvel puts the small towel on my forehead, while Margaret takes out the thermometer.

''Thirty nine degrees celsius,'' Margaret places the thermometer on the night stand to my left.

''Can everybody get out?'' Cato starts to get frustrated,''You may all go back to your chores, I'll call if help is needed.''

''Yes, Mr Hunter,'' Bridget and Margaret bow down and walk out the door, Marvel soon following in their footsteps.

''May I have some?'' I roll my eyes when I see Cato drinking out of the bottle. He looks at me and takes another sip, while scooching closer to me.

''No,'' he smirks, brushing a strand of hair out of my face,''You already had enough.'' ''I shoud've listened to you,'' he says, his eyes looking at the floor, sadness filling them,''We could've waited until the rain stopped completely, like you suggested. But I didn't listen.''

''Cato, you were only thinking off getting us out there,'' I say weakly, raising my hand to stroke his cheek,''Who knows when the rain would've stopped. Besides, you didn't know my cold would get this bad.''

''Yeah, but it was always an option,'' he raises the bottle to take another sip, but I stop him.''I will never forgive myself for not looking out for your health,'' he looks at me with those beautiful eyes.

''The temperature will go down in a few hours, so relax,'' I pull myself up into a sitting position,'' I'll be as good as new.''

''Katniss!'' Cato yells at me,'' Lay down. You have to rest.''

''I feel dizzy,'' I mumble, burying my face in the crook of his neck,''Leave me like this for a couple of minutes.''

''Fine,'' he sighs then kisses the tip of my nose, which makes me giggle.

''Marvel, not now!'' a voice yells from the hall.

''What is wrong?'' another voice, I assume is Marvel asks in a hushed tone.

All of a sudden, Glimmer barges in while Cato and I move away from each other in panick. I let out a sigh of relief when I see her face. Her face is really pale, as if she's seen a ghost, her body trembling and her eyes wide and puffy.

''What's wrong with her?'' Glimmer asks, her voice shaking.

''I have a slight fever,'' I smile at her and motion to her to come, but to keep a slight distance between us,''Nothing too bad.''

''I'm sorry,'' she blurts out,'' I didn't know. I should come by another time, when you're feeling better.'' She turns around to walk out the door, until I yell out her name.

''I know that face Glimmer,'' I say with concern,''You have something to tell me. Cato, can you leave us alone for a minute?'' He nods and walks out, closing the door behind him. Glimmer slowly walks towards me and sits on the bed, her muscles tensing with every step. I move closer to her and pat her shoulder.

''Katniss,'' she chokes out, the words not coming out of her mouth.

''Tell me, Glimmer!'' I demand, turning her around to face me.

''Coach Red,'' she starts, her voice shaking,''Coach Red is...''

''Is what Glimmer?'' I yell,'' Is what?''

''Coach Red,'' she whispers again while lowering her head,''He's dead.'' Nothing. I feel nothing. At that moment, I feel as if someone has drained my life away. My hands are shaking when she embraces me and strokes my hair. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face.

* * *

_A/N:I would just like to say I'm really sorry for not updating any sooner. School starts, and I've been struggling with writing two stories at the same time, but I didn't really have much time these days. It's going to be difficult now since I have to study, but I'll try and update ASAP and finally finish the story so I can concentrate on 'The clock is still ticking' Also, thank you all for the reviews. I love reading them ! xx_

_Songs for today: 3 Doors down- Here without you, Evanescence- Call me when you're sober, U2-With or without you, Evanescence- Everybody's fool, Mohombi-Miss me ft Nelly, Sean Paul- Got 2 luv u ft Alexis Jordan, Chris Brown- turn up the music, Jason Derulo - Breathing.  
_


	30. Don't quit the game

Chapter thirty-Don't quit the game.

Katniss POV:

My eyes snap wide open as the footsteps echo in the hallway. The door slides open, revealing a man in his forties, his hand brushing the piece of dirty blond hair covering his face. I stand up from my seat as fast as possible, my teammates following my lead. I wait in silence as he approaches us with a blank expression on his face. He lets out a sigh as he takes in his surroundings. His eyes travel around the gym until his gaze falls on me. He looks at me with a curious expression, crossing his hands over his chest and a small smile lingering on his lips.

''I presume you're the captain,'' he states, taking a few steps closer towards me. I give him a slight nod, the pain still visible on my face. It's been a week since the funeral. A lot of people came to say their final goodbye's. Even now, I'm in denial. Every time I turn around, I wait in delusion for him to walk out of those doors and yell at me for being so lazy. He made sure I had a second family. My team. And I'd always be grateful for it, for he gave me hope I was so desperately in need of and a bright future.''My name is Haymitch Abernathy,'' he says in a deep voice, turning towards the rest of the team,''I'll be your new coach.''

Six. Six players left the team, along with any hope of winning the tournament. They went on the same day coach Red left us. All heads are low, their expressions unreadable. They need a leader now, to guarantee them the scholarships every player in this room worked hard for. I can't provide them that. I never could. I always watched from the sidelines as Red did all the inspirational talking. Despite that, he believed this spot was made for me. That was the only mistake he made from the day he started coaching us. Making me captain.

''You,'' he points at me, snapping me out of my thoughts,''I expect the most from you, considering you're the leader.'' I let out a breath, the pain in my chest getting stronger. ''The second round starts next week. I expect all of you to be prepared for it. Personally, I don't care about people who surrender, but I owe it to my brother when I gave him my word I'll take care of his team. Since we're all being truthful today. By we I mean me. I'd like to mention I was once a player, and a coach afterwards. You want to know what happened? My team forfeited in the finals, because they were weak. If you don't have the ability to continue on, either leave or I'll be seen in the left corner drinking my liquor since you know what's best for you. I gave my word to my brother to stay sober enough, but I won't sacrifice my time if I don't see your sacrifices in return.''

His eyes pierce right through me, demanding an answer to his statement.

''I understand,'' I simply say, earning a nod in return,''What are your orders?''

''There won't be anymore actions,'' he says in a serious tone. Our head snap in his direction in confusion. What does he mean by that? ''You should all know your partners strength and weaknesses, so I assume you won't be needing any actions. You will train everyday as a team, so when the game comes you'll now exactly when to pass the ball and to whom. Do I make myself clear?''

''Yes, sir,'' they say, walking away to stretch themselves.

* * *

''How was practice?'' my mum asks, concern evident in her voice since I wasn't myself the past couple of days. The day before, I was so distracted I forgot I didn't eat anything.

''It was okay,'' I mumble out, while kissing her cheek.

''And..?'' she trails off in hope I provide her with a little bit more information.

''And we got a new coach,'' I say, looking down at the lunch my mum served for me. I missed her cooking. ''Red's brother,'' I add.

''Huh,'' she mumbles, her expression thoughtful,''I never knew he had a brother.''

''Neither did I,'' I say.

A couple of minutes later, by the time I finished my plate, a dark skinned man walked through the door, Cato and Derek following close by. He seemed fairly young and handsome. He shoots me a kind smile, while I look at him oddly. I didn't expect they'd have a guest coming over this afternoon. The least they could've done is warn me.

''Am I missing something?'' my eyebrow raises, while I cross my hands over my chest.

''Katniss,'' my mum huffs, annoyed by my actions,''In the future would it kill you to remember something? I've been telling you throughout the week we'll be having Derek's friend, Cinna over for a cup of coffee. Also, he's our stylist. ''

''Pleasure to meet you Katniss,'' he smiles,''I'll make sure the dress of your dreams becomes reality. It would be a pity for such a brave girl like yourself wears anything less.''

''Thank you, but it's not my dress you should be worrying about. I'm also curious to find out why exactly you're here now, considering the date of the wedding hasn't been set,'' I ask.

Cinna looks over towards Derek and mum, and they return his gaze.

''Katniss,'' Derek starts, anxious,''Your mum and I have been thinking this through and we decided on a date.''

''Well?'' I demand. Cato clenches his fists and lowers his head in anger. I look at him, desperate, but he refuses to return my stare.

''Three weeks,'' Derek answers my question,''The wedding will be in three weeks.''

* * *

Third person POV:

''Do not feel threatened Coin,'' the man sits in his chair, while holding onto a certain picture,''The girl will have to kneel down to me eventually, for her sister's sake''

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys ! So sorry it took me this long. Right now I have a lot of studying to do and as I once mentioned, for a week my school starts at two so by the time I get back I don't have time, so right now I can only update on weekends. But, the situation for next week should be a lot better, so I'll be able to update more often !:) I would also appreciate if you could check out my other story if you already didn't, so you have something to read until I update this one._

_Thank you so much for all the reviews, I love every single one of you who took the time to favorite, review or even just read my story. I'm really grateful. To answer a few questions I've been getting, Katniss isn't pregnant..I just skipped that part since I didn't want to ruin the mood. Also, if Katniss's crying confuses you. There are different types of relationships you can have with your coach(I'm not talking about romantic..). I had a coach who just trained me, but wasn't too involved with our lives, and on the other side I had a trainer who made me feel like I had a second family. You'll be surprised how many coaches take the time to listen to your lives or even help you( one helped a friend with his drug problem even though he could've just kicked him out of the team). Anyway hope you enjoyed ! xx  
_


	31. Rectangular pain

_A/N: I know. You all want to kill me. Join the club. I really am terribly sorry it has taken me this long to update but I really am in a hard situation at the moment, so bear with me. Hopefully, in a few chapters this story will finally be finished so you won't have to kill me, choke or hang me anytime soon. I really love you guys for the huge support. I cannot even tell you how much it means to me. Anyway enjoy and review:) !_

_PS:I'm sorry if there are mistakes( there are), I'll check them later. I was writing really fast to finsh the chapter for you guys.  
_

_Playlist: Olly Murs-troublemaker, Lana Del Rey-Dark paradise, Placebo-running up that hill, Owl city-shooting stars, Olly Murs-Please don't leave me.  
_

* * *

Chapter thirty one- Rectangular pain.

Seven days. One week. In a week mum will be married and Cato and I will be through. Even now we're through. We haven't talked since the date for the wedding was decided, and I'm glad because of that. I don't think I have the strength to talk to him. He'll make me fall in love with him even more, and I can't let that happen. It's funny how things turned up. You know what I want? I want to go back in time, back when I first met him and tell myself he's not worth it, even though I'd be lying my past self. He's worth every tear I shed at night. I'm tired.

''Great game, captain,'' he says, while scratching the back of his head. His hands are shaking. I know he's losing it.

''You don't have to do it anymore, you know,'' I retort, the wind blowing away the tear that accidentally fell on my cheek,''I know we had a deal, but you can drink. You don't function well without it and I understand that.'' He doesn't say anything. He looks at me with an expression that makes me want to look away, because it reminds me so much of mine. The same expression I have when I look at the mirror. Like I'm empty. Like I'm a ghost trapped on Earth, and no one can see me.

''I guess you're right.'' Just that, and he's gone.

I put my hands in my pocket and take the long way home. I can't believe it. We're in the finals. In three days everything I wished for will come true, but I'm not satisfied. Why is it that humans are so greedy? Why do we always want more?

I start shivering from the cold as I open the gate. I walk down the little road that leads to the door, but I stop moving once I spot him in the garden.

''Katniss,'' he breaths out. The way he says my name hits me like a knife. It's the first time after Cinna's visit that he spoke my name out loud.

''C-Cato,'' I try to say calmly, but fail miserably. Every time I finally face the facts and move on, he ruins everything I built until then. I guess I'll have to start from scratch again.

He doesn't move a muscle. No, he's just standing there. I glance his way one more time before I open the door. For a second his arm reaches to hold me, but he quickly pulls away. I don't look back as I shut the door tightly. I realize this might be the last conversation we'll have, since we won't be able to look at each other. Not that we can now.

''Cato,'' I call out his name and I wonder to myself if when his all alone, does my name escape his lips? Is he as crushed as I am. Is he sad? Cato sad. I find it even more painful to see him unhappy. Does that mean I love him? It must.

* beep beep*

I walk towards my bed and pick up my cellphone. An unknown number. I answer as a familiar smooth, deep voice fills my ears and calms me down.

''Hello, love,'' he says and I can almost see his grin on the other line.

''Who's this?'' I ask, even though I know very well on my own.

''I'm sure you already know,'' he replies with the same calming effect. I do.

''Baron,'' I let out a sigh.

''That's right,'' he lets out a chuckle,''If it was any other day I'd probably talk on and on, but I'll get straight to the point. I'm sure you're very well aware what I'm about to ask you. After all, your intelligence quite impresses me.''

''If it was any other day I would've probably told you you're mad, but I guess today I'm the one who's mad. I accept.''

''You catch on fast. I didn't even need to pop the question.''

''Funny,'' I mock.

''Oh, why thank you love. Your change of heart doesn't have anything to do with Annabelle and Cato's date tonight?'' he asks with a chuckle, but I know he's not laughing inside. It's quite pitiful what I'm doing. Actually, it's quite pitiful what we are doing. Playing a game with one another's hearts. We are all well aware of the situation, but we still choose to hurt ourselves even more to feel good at least for a second.

''No, guess I just realized what a catch you are,'' I laugh, but inside I'm crying.

''Of course you did,'' he says but this time there is no trace of laughter,''Katniss, I promise by the end of our date you'll only be thinking about me.''

''Bye Baron,'' I hang up.

I hope you succeed Baron. I really do.

By the end of the day a series of odd events happened. One of them including a girl knocking on my door. The curly, brown-headed girl from the picture. Sonia. That's her name. It suits her. I wonder if mum told me about her sooner could we be friends? I led her to my room. She didn't even say a word, but it still didn't stop me from crying. I've seen her for the first time after the picture was taken and the only thing I could do was cry. She seemed to understand she wasn't the problem since she placed my head on her lap and gently ran her fingers through my hair. At that moment, I remembered everything. I remembered the girl that used to come over to my house every thursday, the first person to ever see me cry beside my mother. And as always, she doesn't say a word, just sits beside me and calms me down.

''I missed you,'' I say. I really did, and I didn't even know I did. I was young, but I have never forgotten her. I just thought I did.

''I missed you too,'' she replies and kisses my forehead. Unlike me, she knew me all along. I really am no good.


	32. Keep calm

A/N: hey guys ! Thank you for your support. The story is slowly coming to an end, finally. I decided to update today since it's my birthday and I know I haven't updated in a really long time. I'm well aware of that, but there really is no time. Enjoy and review !:)

* * *

Chapter thirty two-Keep calm.

The way he speaks makes you shiver. The way he moves, like a snake as he crawls into your heart to destroy it. The snake that destroys everything that's pure. Such a being is seated behind a large door, behind an oval desk in it's armchair, twirling a rose in it's hand. Such a despicable being. He is aware of that fact also, but he is pulled into the darkness way to deep for him to actually care. He also happens to be the principal, Snow. The name fits his cold heart.

''Coin, why are you still in my office? I'm thinking you have a task to fulfill?'' the snake states with an absurdly calm voice considering his next horrible deed. Coin shivers from the coldness of his gaze, denying to look him straight in the eyes anymore.

''Sir, may I know why you need her acquaintance?'' she asks, her voice slightly shivering for she is afraid of him but it's not noticeable. After all, she learns from the best.

''Don't ask me questions,'' he raises his voice just a bit but still keeps the same calmness in it,''Bring her to me.''

''As you wish, sir,'' she says as she sits up from her chair, still not satisfied she doesn't have any say in his plan.

''Oh, and Coin?'' he calls before she closes the door,''Afterwards, please let Nicole know her father wishes to speak with her.''

''Of course, sir,'' she lets out a slight throaty chuckle as she closes the door.

* * *

Glimmer POV:

I pull on his leather jacket tighter as he pecks me on the lips. No matter how much he calms me down, I can't help but be worried since Katniss won't return my calls or at least text me back so I know she's okay.

''Marvel!'' I groan as he continues to watch his silly show.

''Yeah, babe?'' he asks, pulling me towards him, his eyes still not leaving the TV,''Something on your mind?''

''At the moment I only have one thing on my mind,'' I whisper as he finally looks in my direction with a grin,''And it's not good.''

''Oh, come on Glim,'' he whines as his smile falls when I give him a light shove in the arm,''You know I love this show.''

''Well why don't I breakup with you and then you can watch your precious show in piece?'' I roll my eyes. His lips form a straight line, his face getting more serious by the second.

''It's not like you haven't done that before!'' he yells out furiously, obviously not finding the situation funny but his face soon changes into a shocked, frightened expression as he realizes what just slipped from his mouth.

''What are you talking about?'' I stand up from the couch, demanding an answer furiously,''I never broke up with you!''

''You're right!'' he quickly composes himself, standing up as well,''Just forget it.''

''No! I won't just..'' I start, my eyes searching for an explanation,''Forget it. You meant it.''

''No, I..''

''Don't lie to me, Marvel!'' I yell,''Tell me the truth! What did you mean by that?''

''Don't freak out,'' he chokes out as he strides towards me, grabbing me by my shoulder,''We actually met before. A year ago to be exact.''

''What are you talking about?'' my eyes turn wide, as my lip trembles in anger. With every word that drips out of his mouth next, my body remains frozen. Why didn't any body mention this to me? This whole time I thought he just hated me for no special reason, that I just seemed to be a bother to him. There was a reason behind his motives. Did Katniss know about this? Did I really send him a letter? I was a different person then according to Katniss. I could've easily been playing him like everyone else.

* * *

Katniss POV:

''Ah, Katniss! Finally we get to meet,'' the snake extends his hand for me to shake with a wide, fake smile which I return.

''Yes,'' I simply say,''I've been told you wish to speak to me about my scholarship, sir?''

''You are correct,'' he says calmly, as he gazes into a distance,''You see Katniss, people do various, despicable thing to achieve a better life. Don't you agree?''

''That depends on the situation, sir,'' I retort, eagerly awaiting his next words.

''True. That's way I'm sure you'll understand when I ask you to join our school's team?'' he asks with the same smile he always wears. The way he said it, certainly not intended for it to be a question but rather a demand.

''I'm sorry, sir,'' I shift in my seat as I stare into his eyes without fear,''I'm sure you'll also understand that I can't do that.'' '' Terribly sorry to be so direct but what does my scholarship have to do with this?'' I ask but soon find myself answering my question,''You can take my scholarship away from me. I'll get one by beating your team.''

''Oh, Katniss,'' he chuckles as he raises from his seat,''Why on Earth would you think I would want to take away your scholarship ?No no, Katniss. I have another scholarship in mind.''

''What are you talking about?'' my face turns pale, as I let his words sink in. Again, I find myself answering the question. That's how he works. He's talking about Prim. If I compete, he'll take away Prim's scholarship.


	33. The pieces are coming together

_A/N: My dearest readers, I know it has taken me a long time to update, so I'll gladly make it up to you. I've decided to finally end this story. The idea was for it to be a long chapter, but I split it into two parts instead. Thank you for your huge support ! I truly wouldn't have kept going if it wasn't for all you lovely readers out there. Trust me, I know each and every one of your reviews because it means a lot to me if you've taken the time to write me back. So, I would love if everybody who has read it to leave a small review of his/her opinion ! _

_Lots of love,_

_~Natalija xx !~_

* * *

**IT ALL STARTED WITH A WEDDING**

* * *

Chapter thirty three-The pieces are coming together

How did things end up like this? A year has passed since I was welcomed into the Hunter's family. I am well aware of how much I changed as a person. The memories flood my mind. A determined expression visible on my face as I lead my team to victory, the kiss that sealed my destiny and the day it was crushed. The fifteenth of June. On this date my mother will take her vows and from that very day she will be known as Matilda Hunter. Cato will officially become my sibling because of a piece of paper, but in all reality I will just look at him as someone I once knew.

''Katniss,'' her small, warm hand caresses my cheek gently,''Are you alright? You look a bit pale.'' Her face shows all the signs of a worn out woman. Her eyes look tired, teary. It is her day and she doesn't look happy. Beside all that I haven't seen her look more beautiful in my life. The breathtaking white gown only Cinna could have created clutching onto her petite form, her hair pinned into a bun and eyes that are sparkling from the gold eye shadow. Sensing how nervous she was I pull her tightly into my arms. Her petite body is trembling as she returns my hug. Why is she so nervous?

''You look truly remarkable, mum,'' I pat her on the back as a tear rolls down my cheek. Her small hands clutch onto my dress as I pull away from her embrace, brushing the tear away. ''I'm proud of you,'' I let out a breath, but that only seems to make it worse. She breaks down crying, her hands in her face, smudging all her makeup. I pull her towards me in panic as she starts to grab onto my shoulders. Lifting her hand she rubs her eyes in an attempt to fix the damage.

''Oh, honey,'' she chokes out, kissing me on my forehead. I grab a box of tissues from the table next to us and I wipe away all the mess her mascara made. Concern was written all over her face as she looked me in the eyes.

''Mum, everything is going to be okay,'' I start, planting a kiss on the top of her head,''We are going to be okay. Please stop crying.'' Her expression now holds a mixture of a sad and determined woman. She lifts her hand to caress my cheek once more as she gives me a sincere smile.

''Honey,'' she places her hands on both sides of my cheeks,''I need you to go get Derek. Can you do that?''

''You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding,'' I let out a chuckle but my face changes into a serious one in a matter of seconds,''Is everything okay? You know you can always count on Prim and me?'' She rubs my cheek gently with a bright smile on her face and a determined expression on her face.

''I need you to trust me that I know what's best for us,'' she smiles, her hands trembling against my face.

''I have no idea what you're talking about,'' I mumble confused, but I shrug it off and walk out the door to find Derek. I trip on my lavender dress on my way but a gentle hand catches me by my waist before I fall. I turn around to find Primrose standing before me in a simple, lavender dress similar to mine. She looked adorable with her braids I take full credit for, a bouquet of orchids in her left hand. My mum's favorite flower. From the look of her face I sense she has something to ask of me.

''Thanks little duck. You look lovely,'' I grin as I pat her on the shoulders,''Were you looking for me?''

''Yeah,'' she smiles, stepping closer towards me,''Can we talk?''. I look at her confused, but I nod slightly to show her that I'm listening. Her face becomes serious which is so unlike her. She opens her mouth but has trouble finding the right words. That's when I remember why i actually marched out the door. I have to search for Derek and luckily I spot him walking down the hallway making sure everything is in order for the ceremony. He doesn't look too happy either. Why is everybody so nervous today?

''Just a second, duck,'' I pat her on the head as I run towards Derek. Fortunately, I don't trip on my dress this time. He sees me running towards him so he stops walking until I come closer towards him.

''Derek!'' I say, running out of breath,''Mum wishes to see you.'' '' She is right down the hallway,'' I say pointing in the direction where Primrose was standing. His brow raises, obviously confused by my demand, but he nods with a smile. He walks towards the door as I run back to Prim to let her finish what was on her mind.

* * *

~Mrs Everdeen POV~

I slightly jump when I hear a knock. My head snaps towards the door as Derek walks in. The dialogue I kept repeating in my mind vanished. Now that he is here what am I going to say? He takes a few steps closer to me, suspiciously glancing at me. He decides to position himself in front of a desk next to me, twirling my pink perfume bottle in his hand.

''Matilda,'' he says calmly, his eyes not leaving the small liquid filled bottle. I stare at him as he traces invisible lines on the table, doing anything to avoid my eyes. The silence slowly killing him makes him avert his gaze. He looks at me with a knowing expression, his feet making loud noises as he takes a few more steps towards me.

''What are we doing Derek?'' I slowly choke out, the realization hitting me,''Tell me I'm not the only one noticing it.''

''You know,'' he lets out a low chuckle, then continues,''Once you told me people change. That transformation hit me, but the man I am is finally good enough for the person I was once with. For Matilda Rosewood.'' Pain floods my being as I listen to his words. ''I think we both know who that man represents for you now. Quite funny these circumstances are, huh?'' he looks into my eyes with a sad smile playing on his lips.

''Derek,'' I whisper, placing my hands into his,''It's time for our children. Unlike us, they found each other at the right time and they don't even know it yet.''

''I know,'' he chuckles, tugging on to my hand tightly. ''I love you,'' he says barely above a whisper and I know he means it. He gives me a light kiss on the lips for the last time as we both walk out the door.

* * *

~Katniss POV~

''Prim, spit it out already!'' I raise my voice, annoyed by her actions. We moved to a more quieter location, the steps in front of the church to be exact. Primrose twirls her hair around her finger as she sits beside me. She looks at me with a nervous smile as she blows a bubble from her zebra looking bubble soap bottle. I laugh when they all fly in my direction. I raise my finger to poke the nearest to me, much to Prim's dismay.

''You know it's today?'' she only says, her eyes planted on the little bakery across the street. I know what she meant. The 'All star tournament finals.' I've been playing with the 'Red angels' until now, my tea- my ex team playing their own battles. They were doing fine without me until one by one they started giving up. Glimmer left the team, Basha and Angelica following her footsteps.

''What about it?'' I simply say, looking at the bakery myself. She grabs a paper out of the purse hanging around her neck and places it on my lap.''What is this?'' I ask suspiciously, but she only stares at me, nodding at me to look.

''See for yourself.''

I take the paper in my hands, my eyes going wide in confusion. It's all written nicely but I don't understand what it means. ''Prim, what does this mean?'' I ask, my voice trembling in anger, which makes her jump slightly.

''Exactly what it means,'' she smiles, scooting closer towards me while pointing to the most important detail,''I'm not on scholarship anymore.''

''You what?'' I shriek, my hands starting to shake. It couldn't be him. I've done everything he has asked for.

''I'm sure you understand, but you're just denying it,'' she says, confusing me even more,''Cato paid everything, so you can play.'' I stand up, ready to make a scene but she quickly takes my hand. ''I've known all along you didn't just change your mind about your own team. And who better to blackmail you with than me? Please Katniss, listen to me,'' she chokes out, tugging on my hand with force. I soften my eyes as I turn to look at her, but still can't accept his gesture. ''You always have to be the one to save me!'' she yells, taking me by surprise,''Let me be the one for once, even if it means getting some help.''

''Katniss!'' I hear Glimmer's voice call for me. She huffs loudly, her high heels bugging her while she walks down the stairs to were we were standing. ''We should take our places,'' she says, lifting her hand to put the red flower in her hair in place. I convinced my mum to let her be one of the bridesmaids, since she was like family to us. Fortunately, I convinced Sonia's mum also, even though she didn't need much convincing.

''Yeah, of course,'' I say, taking Prim's hand while ignoring her protests and leading the way to the altar. Luckily, they agreed to a small wedding so I didn't feel as uncomfortable. The Hunter's closest family and friends were on my left, including Annabelle and Baron. Even Cato's mum made an appearance, much to my confusion. Baron shoots me a cheeky grin, which makes me roll my eyes. From the corner of my eyes, I can feel Cato's gaze on me, but I choose to ignore it. I don't remember the last time I truly looked at him. It usually ends with me looking at the floor, while passing casually by him. I let out a chuckle as I see Glimmer boring holes into Marvel's back, who cleaned up rather nicely. She hisses when he averts his gaze to her. Of course by now, she was looking at some other guy in the front row.

''Glimmer,'' I roll my eyes, slapping her lightly on the arm,''Stop being so childish! You're the one who broke it off with him, without any reason.''

''I had a very good reason,'' she retorts, but it's obvious she doesn't know why she did it herself. Their eyes meet for a second, before he breaks the contact. ''Besides,'' she starts, her expression filled with pain,''He's with Nicole now. I'm surprised the princess didn't come since she was invited and all.''

''The tournament is an hour. He's only with her because of you and you know that goddamn well!'' I whisper, afraid someone will hear me,''He would welcome you with open arms if you'd just take him back.''

''You're the one to talk,'' she snorts, glancing at Cato,''I could say the same for a certain young gentleman, and don't you deny it.''

''That's different,'' I whisper, which makes her roll her eyes in annoyance.

Our head snaps towards the sound of the door opening. My mother strides down the aisle, Derek accompanying her which makes me look at Glimmer in confusion. I finally take a peak at Cato, who seems to be as confused as I am. My mum takes a deep breath and she opens her mouth to speak, until Derek cuts her. He gives her a warm smile as he turns to look at the faces in front of him.

''Dear friends and family,'' he starts calmly. All eyes are on him as he continues,''We are sorry for the inconvenience caused.'' ''There will be no wedding today,'' he states, which receives a gasp from the people in this room. He calmly answers all questions directed towards them politely, but I tuned out completely. Instead, I turned my eyes to Sonia for comfort. For a minute, I think I couldn't hear a thing until I heard Cato calling out his father's name as he strides towards him for an answer. Was that a smile I saw on Mrs Hunter's face? Our family and friends raised themselves on their feet and quietly exited the church, leaving us to solve our own problems in piece. Sonia and Glimmer take me by my arms to calm me down. They take me to the steps I was sitting on just a moment ago. When I exit the church, Baron is standing in front of me, waiting for me. He embraces me tightly with a sad smile quirking on his lips.

''I'm sorry Katniss,'' he whispers into my ear once he gently brushes the hair of my face.

''I'll be okay,'' I say, not believing the words that are leaving my lips,''I always am.''

''I know you are,'' he reassures me and lowers his head down to give me a peck on the lips.

I can hear a noise coming from several blocks away. Someone's a passionate driver. Prim pushes me closer to the street when a familiar car appears down the road, coming our way. It's the one making all the ruckus. And the person behind the wheel appears to be Peeta.

''Get in!'' he smirks, opening the door for me. I shoot Prim a dirty look since she has got everything to do with this situation. ''Glimmer, same goes for you,'' he adds, making Glimmer confused.

''What is going on?'' she shrieks, looking at Sonia for answers who looks even more dumbfounded than she is. ''Prim?'' she averts her gaze towards her,''You have something to share with us?''

''Look, I'm not on scholarship anymore which means Katniss can play,'' Prim explains while Glimmer's face brightens at the new information,''Which means there is no reason for you not to play.''

''Katniss?'' Glimmer looks at me, wanting me to approve of this action.

''There is no time,'' I say, but it only seems as an excuse,''There is no way we can make it. The match starts in fifteen minutes.''

''You're right,'' Peeta lets out a chuckle, making our heads turn in his direction,''That's why you're driving Katniss.''

''I am what?'' I yell, causing everybody to stare at me in amusement. I don't even know how to drive. Nor do I have a license.

* * *

''L-Left, turn left now!'' Peeta shrieks while helping me turn the wheel. Glimmer is holding on to the backseat, her nails digging into the fabric. Sonia's head is way out the window, getting the fresh air it lacks inside. I didn't know I was this bad.

''Oh, lord! I think that was another stop sign,'' Peeta exclaims, turning his head back to confirm his suspicions,''Yep, definitely was.''

''Happy thoughts!'' Prim murmurs for the millionth time since we entered the car. If they are willing to complain so much why did they place me behind the wheel?

''You know, you should all be grateful th-''

''STOP!'' they all yell in unison, their expressions horrifying.

**BOOM!**

''Well, this certainly isn't Deja Vu,'' Peeta states while he looks around,''Oh look, it's even the same car.''


End file.
